Seconde Chance
by noire2jais
Summary: La guerre est terminée dans le monde magique. Depuis 5 ans Hermione coule des jours heureux, partagée entre son appartement, son travail et ses amis. Elle vit à présent loin de son ancien ennemi, Draco Malefoy qui est professeur de Potions à Poudlard. Mais une suite d'évènements va les obliger à se croiser à nouveau. Le destin pourrait-il leur offrir une seconde chance ?
1. Chapitre 1

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous. ça fait un bout de temps que je n'ai rien écris sur HP mais me revoilà. C'est une fic finie mais que je vais publier chapitre par chapitre pour vous faire languir un peu, vous pouvez donc savourez : vous aurez la fin quoiqu'il arrive ^^ !  
**

**L'histoire se passe cinq ans après la fin de la guerre. Donc entre le dernier chapitre et l'épilogue.  
**

**Disclaimer : Tout appartient à JKR, si ma mémoire ne me fait pas défaut je n'ai inventé aucun des personnages mentionné ou cité pour coller le plus fidèlement à l'histoire d'origine (merci le potter wikia !)  
**

**J'espère avoir respecté au mieux le caractère et le comportement des personnages, bien évidemment tous les reviews sont les bienvenues, critiques ou élogieux (ou les deux^^) et je serais ravie de vous répondre à tous.  
**

**Je vous laisse à la lecture du premier chapitre de Seconde Chance. Bonne lecture...**

* * *

**Seconde Chance**

Chapitre 1

_Padma et Blaise_

_Sont heureux de vous convier à leur mariage_

_Le samedi 16 juin 2012_

_A 16h00_

_A la chapelle Dumbledore à Pré-au-Lard_

_Un vin d'honneur sera servi aux Trois Balais après la cérémonie._

Hermione sourit en lisant le parchemin élégant entouré de reliure doré. Elle n'avait jamais été très proche de Padma, étudiante à Serdaigle pendant leurs années passées à Poudlard, mais elle savait par Ginny –une des témoins de Padma- que c'était précisément la rouquine qui avait demandé à sa meilleure amie d'inviter son autre meilleure amie.

Elle ne lui en voulait pas, Hermione adorait les réunions de familles ou d'amis et encore plus quand c'était pour une occasion aussi heureuse qu'un mariage. Depuis la fin de la guerre, la première chose que la jeune fille -de 17 ans alors- avait faite, avait été de rechercher ses parents partis en Australie. Bien sur elle savait parfaitement que le sort qu'elle leur avait lancé était trop puissant pour être inversé mais elle n'avait voulu que les apercevoir, une toute petite fois puisque dès lors elle n'avait plus de famille.

Ces réunions étaient donc des moments émouvants pour elle, ils lui rappelaient qu'elle avait des amis – ou tout du moins des connaissances pour ce qui était de Padma Patil et Blaise Zabini- ils lui rappelaient tout ce pourquoi elle s'était battue lors de cette dernière et terrifiante année à Poudlard. Et dans un sens que cette ancienne Serdaigle, résistante face au pouvoir imposé par Voldemort et cet ancien Serpentard, partisan dudit mage noir soient tombé fou amoureux et aient décidé de se marier lui faisait monter les larmes aux yeux. Ainsi une cohabitation paisible de tous était possible.

Un crépitement dans l'âtre de sa cheminée sorti Hermione de ses pensées. Le visage de sa meilleure amie venait d'apparaître dans les braises.

- Salut Mione' !

- Salut Ginny.

- Tu as reçu le faire-part ?

- Oui. Dit-elle d'un ton triomphant en l'agitant devant le visage de son amie.

- Bon alors tu ne devrais pas tarder à recevoir le mien.

- Le tien quoi ? Demanda la brune interloquée.

- Pas mon faire-part ! Pouffa Ginny. Mon hibou !

- Oh ! Tu sais que j'ai eu peur pendant une minute ?

- Menteuse ! Tu adorerais que Harry me passe la bague au doigt !

Hermione prit le temps de réfléchir une minute sérieusement à la question. Ginny et Harry sortaient ensemble depuis la fin de Poudlard –non depuis un peu plus que ça d'ailleurs même si leur relation avait été un peu entrecoupée de la mission quasi-divine du Survivant-, ils avaient emménagés ensemble un an après leur sortie de Poudlard.

Harry avait pris un petit studio immédiatement après la chute de Voldemort ne souhaitant pas retourner chez son oncle et sa tante (et on le comprenait). Il avait assez d'argent pour subvenir lui-même à ses besoins et il avait vite été engagé par une équipe de Quidditch local en tant qu'attrapeur professionnel –ce qui n'étonnait absolument personne de la part du plus jeune attrapeur depuis un siècle.

Ginny, elle, avait attendue une longue année – le temps de finir sa scolarité à Poudlard et d'obtenir son diplôme (l'une des nombreuses conditions fixées par sa mère pour pouvoir emménager avec Harry)- puis était filée sur le Chemin de Traverse où Harry louait son appartement. Ils vivaient ensemble depuis 4 ans maintenant.

Ginny aimait Harry Potter depuis toujours et pour diverses raisons au fil de son adolescence (sa célébrité, sa beauté, sa gentillesse, son courage,…) alors oui, Hermione adorerait que ses deux amis officialisent leur relation.

- Oui, tu as raison.

- Le visage de Ginny se para d'un grand sourire qui prit une teinte un peu triste quelques secondes plus tard.

- Moi aussi, avoua-t-elle, mais je crois qu'Harry n'est pas encore prêt pour ça.

- Ça viendra. La réconforta son amie.

Ginny secoua la tête pour en chasser ses idées et s'exclama :

- Bon je te laisse alors, ne loupe pas mon hibou !

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre que le visage de la rousse avait déjà disparu. Elle s'assit sur son canapé et feuilleta les divers courriers qu'elle venait de recevoir. Une publicité de chez Madame Guipure, la Gazette du Sorcier –qui était nettement plus agréable à lire depuis que Rita Skeeter avait démissionnée pour aller travailler pour Sorcière Hebdo et que Ginny l'avait remplacée- et sa fiche de paye de chez Fleury et Bott.

En effet, contre toute attente, Hermione n'avait pas poursuivit ses études après Poudlard mais avait postulé pour travailler chez Fleury et Bott. Monsieur Bott –désormais seul propriétaire de la boutique depuis la mort de son associé deux ans plus tôt- avait immédiatement accepté sa candidature, connaissant déjà la jeune fille depuis sa première année et son goût particulier pour les livres. Elle faisait un travail excellent pour lui depuis cinq ans déjà et il lui avait même proposé récemment de devenir son associée et de renommer la boutique Bott et Granger –elle avait accepté sa proposition d'association mais avait refusé de changer le nom de la boutique par respect pour l'ancien libraire qu'elle avait admiré toute sa scolarité.

Un hibou vint frapper à la vitre avec son bec. Hermione se leva pour lui ouvrir et sourit en reconnaissant le petit duc de sa meilleure amie. Elle donna une caresse à l'oiseau après avoir pris la lettre et il reparti. Elle se rassit sur le canapé en fermant la fenêtre d'un coup de baguette et ouvrit l'enveloppe.

_Chère Mione'_

_Etant le témoin de Padma je suis chargée d'organiser son enterrement de vie de jeune fille en collaboration avec Théodore Nott qui est l'un des témoins de Blaise et qui a, lui aussi, la charge d'organiser l'enterrement de vie de garçon du marié._

_En tant que meilleure amie de la témoin, tu es donc bien évidemment invitée. Voici le programme ci-joint, sois à l'heure et fais-toi belle !_

_Samedi 9 juin 2012_

_13h : Chaudron Baveur, Chemin de traverse, rassemblement des participants._

_13h20 : Les garçons partent de leur côté_

_13h25 : Déguisement pour Padma puis balade et jeux sur le chemin de traverse_

_16h : Direction WitchLand_

_20h30 : Madame Pieddodu, Pré au Lard, Repas_

_22h30 : Chaudron Baveur, Chemin de Traverse : Fin de soirée avec les garçons et nuit pour celles et ceux qui ne peuvent ou ne veulent pas repartir le soir même._

_Participation financière à envoyer au plus vite à Ginny Weasley : 13 gallions et 35 mornilles_

Hermione fut soulagée, connaissant sa meilleure amie elle s'était attendue à pire qu'un petit tour sur le chemin de traverse, une journée dans un parc d'attraction et un sage repas chez Madame Pieddodu.

Elle s'empressa de mettre les 13 gallions et 35 mornilles dont Ginny avait besoin pour l'organisation dans une enveloppe accompagné d'un petit mot lui assurant son soutien et sa présence le jour J et elle envoya sa propre chouette. Il lui restait deux mois avant la soirée, elle avait largement le temps de se préparer, néanmoins, la perspective d'une aussi bonne soirée la poussa à mettre le nez dans son placard pour prévoir ce qu'elle allait se mettre.

* * *

Il ne restait plus que quelques jours à Hermione pour trouver un cadeau de mariage à Padma et Blaise. En effet, elle s'était fixé comme date limite la soirée d'enterrement de vie de jeune fille de son amie car elle pourrait ainsi savourer plus tranquillement la fête et la semaine pré-mariage pour laquelle Ginny l'avait recruté pour l'aider à tout préparer et ainsi soulager la future mariée de certaines tâches.

Elle flânait sur le chemin de traverse, jetant des coups d'œil aux diverses échoppes espérant avoir une idée lumineuse. En ce mardi 5 juin, le temps était splendide et la jeune femme priait pour que le beau temps perdure jusqu'au samedi afin de ne pas gâcher leur journée. Elle était vêtue d'un jean bleu moldu, de chaussures à talons compensés beige et d'un chemisier en satin couleur crème à manche courte qui laissait ses bras pâles prendre les premiers rayons de soleil de l'été.

Soudain elle tomba en arrêt devant une devanture. Le magasin était une boutique d'antiquité. Elle y entra sans hésiter et trouva presque automatiquement ce qu'elle cherchait : une pendule à personne. Celle qu'elle avait devant elle était presque identique à celle qui se trouvait dans le salon du Terrier et qui indiquait l'emplacement de chacun des membres de la famille, elle avait cependant une allure plus neuve, ses dorures renvoyaient les rayons du soleil avec force et elle n'avait aucune aiguille. Hermione s'en saisit et marcha jusqu'au comptoir ou un vieil homme releva les yeux de sa Gazette.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione ressortie de la boutique ravie de son achat. Elle portait un grand sac de kraft dans lequel elle avait soigneusement placé la pendule emballée dans du beau papier brillant et ses deux aiguilles au nom de Blaise et Padma. Très contente d'elle-même, elle s'autorisa une petite pause chez Florian Fortarôme et s'attabla à la terrasse pour déguster un de ses délicieux sorbets.

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'avaler sa première cuillère qu'une tornade rousse fit trembler la petite table lorsque Ginny s'assit en face d'elle.

- Salut Mione' !

- Salut Ginny. Répondit-elle en reposant sa coupe de glace qu'elle avait prudemment pris dans ses mains pour ne pas qu'elle finisse par terre.

- Tu viens faire un tour sur le chemin de traverse et tu ne passes même pas me voir ?

- J'en avais l'intention, je ne pensais pas que mes achats me prendraient si peu de temps.

- Oh ! Qu'as-tu acheté ? Demanda la rouquine les yeux emplis de curiosité.

- Le cadeau de mariage de Padma et Blaise, mais je ne te dirais pas ce que c'est. Ajouta-t-elle coupant son amie avant qu'elle ne le lui demande.

- Pourquoi ? ça évitera que j'achète la même chose.

- Impossible, je suis trop contente de mon choix !

Ginny s'effaça dans une expression faussement boudeuse et commanda une double portion de glace au chocolat au serveur. Elle allait planter sa cuillère dans la première boule glacée quand Hermione eut un reniflement dédaigneux. Elle releva vivement la tête, pensant que ce son lui était destiné mais Hermione la détrompa vivement en s'exclamant.

- Non mais regarde qui vient par là !

Ginny suivit son regard et découvrir Drago Malefoy, entouré d'une plantureuse brune à son bras, de Pansy Parkinson et de Théodore Nott.

- Franchement il n'a pas honte de se montrer comme ça ? Renchérit Hermione.

- Tu sais Hermione, il n'a pas a avoir honte.

- Pas a avoir honte ? Répéta-t-elle. Ginny, c'est un mangemort !

- C'était un mangemort. La reprit la rouquine.

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de rétorquer qu'elle vit Théodore Nott faire un geste dans leur direction. Elle se rendit compte qu'il s'adressait à Ginny et que celle-ci lui répondait d'un énergique salut en secouant sa main au dessus de sa tête.

- Ben quoi ? Demanda-t-elle en voyant le regard noir que lui lançait son amie.

Malheureusement pour cette dernière, le groupe d'ancien Serpentard se dirigea vers elles et pendant que Ginny discutait avec Nott de l'organisation de la soirée, Malefoy posa un regard dédaigneux sur l'ex-Gryffondor non sans avoir préalablement, longuement et profondément embrassé la dinde qui lui servait de petite amie.

Hermione engloutissait férocement son sorbet citron/patacitrouille en l'ignorant royalement sous le regard moqueur de Malefoy. Enfin Ginny et Nott finirent leur bavardage et le groupe s'éloigna, Hermione se tournait déjà vers son amie les sourcils froncés quand elle entendit sa voix trainante caractéristique l'interpellé.

- Hey Granger !

- Quoi ? Brailla-t-elle.

- Ralenti sur la glace, c'est un conseil d'ami.

Hermione devint rouge comme une pivoine et resta muette de colère. Le temps qu'elle trouve quelque chose à répliquer Malefoy était déjà loin, elle tourna donc sa colère vers sa voisine.

- Hey, te venge pas sur moi ! La devança la rouquine.

- Tu vois ! Tu vois ce que je veux dire ! S'écria Hermione.

- Oui je vois, il est énervant.

- Enervant ! Répéta-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Ça c'est un bel euphémisme !

- Hermione calme toi !

- Il est vulgaire, il est bête, il est méchant, c'est un mangemort,… C'est Malefoy quoi !

- C'était un mangemort. La reprit une fois de plus son amie. Hermione, la guerre est fini, Drago n'a rien fait de vraiment répréhensible même s'il a essayé. Rajouta-t-elle rapidement en voyant les sourcils de son amie se froncer à nouveau. Il a témoigné à plusieurs procès de mangemort contre eux, il est professeur à Poudlard et d'après ce que j'ai pu entendre ne fait pas de favoritisme. Qu'est-ce que tu peux lui reprocher ?

- Il est ignoble !

- Oh ! Arrête ! Ron aurait pu te faire la même réflexion et tu te serais peut être vexé mais tu en aurais rit.

La brune se renfrogna n'ayant plus d'argument mais étant sûre d'avoir raison. Ginny l'invita à prendre le thé et lorsqu'Harry rentra de son entrainement, ils l'invitèrent à manger avec eux. Ça n'était pas de la grande cuisine mais Ginny avait hérité du don de sa mère pour la cuisine et l'ambiance familiale. Ils rirent beaucoup et Hermione ne resta pas fâchée longtemps, Malefoy sorti de ses pensées aussi vite qu'il y était entré.

Ce n'est qu'une fois rentrée chez elle, assise dans son canapé moelleux, les pieds repliés sous son corps, un bon livre dans les mains et un feu ronflant dans la cheminé que le jeune homme blond revint dans ses pensées. En fait c'était plutôt la question de Ginny qui lui revint à l'esprit - Qu'est-ce que tu peux lui reprocher ?- C'était une question idiote, il l'avait persécuté pendant toute sa scolarité, humilié, blessé, insulté. A part ça, effectivement, elle n'avait pas grand-chose à lui reprocher. C'était un petit crétin arrogant voilà tout et il le resterait, peut importe ses soi-disant témoignages. Sur ces bonnes pensées, Hermione ferma son livre, le rangea dans sa bibliothèque et alla se coucher soulager d'avoir trouvé une raison de haïr Drago Malefoy.

* * *

Samedi 8 juin 2012 à 12h50, Hermione entra au Chaudron Baveur. Elle était habillé tout en blanc, une jupe qui lui battait les cuisses juste au dessus des genoux et un chemisier aux boutons nacrés ainsi que des ballerines –elle avait soupçonné que les talons ne seraient pas vraiment confortable pour une journée à marcher sur le chemin de traverse et dans un parc d'attraction- seul son petit sac à main et son pendentif en forme de loutre noir se détachait sur sa peau qui commençait à prendre une jolie couleur hâlée. Son pendentif était un cadeau de Ron qu'elle ne pouvait se résoudre à laisser enfermer dans un placard. La petite loutre –forme de son patronus- était ensorcelée pour se déplacer le long de sa chaine.

Elle rejoignit Ginny, Padma, Blaise et Théodore déjà installé au bar et serra sa meilleure amie et la future mariée dans ses bras, n'adressant qu'un signe de tête –quand même respectueux- aux deux jeunes hommes. Les participants à la fête arrivèrent les uns après les autres : Parvati Patil –la sœur de la mariée-, au grand désespoir d'Hermione : Pansy Parkinson, quelques amies de Poudlard et une de ses collègues. Du côté garçon, les invités étaient quasiment tous des anciens Serpentards à part deux collègues de Blaise qui avaient étudiés à Durmstrang. Une quinzaine de jeunes gens étaient maintenant réunis au Chaudron Baveur et Hermione s'attendait à ce que Ginny annonce à tout le monde le début des festivités lorsque la porte du pub s'ouvrit de nouveau sur … Draco Malefoy.

Ginny profita de la surprise d'Hermione pour monter sur un banc avec Théodore Nott afin de ne pas subir de retour de flamme bien qu'elle savait qu'elle n'y échapperait pas.

- Bon à présent que tout le monde est là nous allons pouvoir commencer. Les garçons vous allez pouvoir partir avec Théodore, je vous pris de ne pas communiquer votre programme aux filles et vice versa. Nous vous retrouverons ce soir ici même pas trop saoul je l'espère. Bonne journée.

- Allez les gars, tous avec moi ! S'écria Théodore en sautant du banc.

Les garçons agrippèrent alors Blaise qui essayait d'embrasser une dernière fois sa future femme et sortirent en chantant déjà des chansons paillardes du monde magique.

- Bon à nous les filles. Etape 1 : Déguisement ! Annonça Ginny en secouant un énorme sac sous les yeux mi-effrayé mi-amusé de Padma.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elles sortaient toutes ensembles du Chaudron Baveur. Padma était déguisée en licorne –elle travaille à la Ménagerie Magique- elle portait donc un serre-tête munie d'une longue corne torsadée et une combinaison argenté pourvu d'une ceinture avec une queue aux crins brillants et des gants et des chaussons en forme de sabot qui imitait le bruit du pas d'un équidé dès qu'elle se déplaçait. Elle était rouge comme une pivoine.

Toutes ses Padma's girl –comme les appelait Ginny- avait toutes un ou deux petits accessoires en rapport avec des animaux. Ginny portait donc une paire d'ailes brunes qui s'agitaient sans cesse et une paire de lunette qui lui prêtait les yeux écarquillés d'une chouette. Parvati avait des oreilles et un nez de chat noir qui miaulait dès qu'elle ouvrait la bouche au grand amusement de ses amies. Pansy –qui s'était volontiers prêté au jeu au grand étonnement d'Hermione- revêtait les ailes noires et décharnées d'un sombral. Les trois anciennes camarades de classe de Padma – Cho Chang, Luna Lovegood et Lisa Turpin- étaient déguisées respectivement en Niffleur (un long museau remuant), en Phénix (une paire d'ailes rouge dans le dos) et en chien (deux oreilles et un museau dessiné). La collègue de Padma avait les deux oreilles ronde et rose d'une souris ainsi que les moustaches. Hermione quant a elle –et à son grand désespoir- était déguisée en … lapin. Elle avait donc un serre-tête avec deux longues oreilles, une petite queue en pompon et la honte de sa vie.

Heureusement les gages qu'avait préparés Ginny pour la future mariée étaient suffisamment embarrassants pour qu'elle ne soit pas trop la cible des regards des passants. Padma devait faire la bise successivement à un homme chauve, un roux, un homosexuel, un de son âge, un blond, un enfant, un barbu et un aux cheveux longs. Puis Ginny lui donna un parchemin et une plume et Padma dut faire signer une pétition l'autorisant à épouser Blaise Zabini à au moins 50 passants. Ses amies tour à tour, l'encourageaient, l'aidaient ou la regardaient simplement faire de la terrasse d'un café.

Ginny mit fin aux jeux vers 16h et ordonna aux Padma's girl de se tenir la main –la mariée ignorant encore tout de se qu'on lui réservait- et elles transplanèrent à WitchLand, le parc d'attraction sorcier le plus célèbre d'Angleterre. Elles passèrent un très bon après-midi à avoir des fous-rires dans les différentes attractions toutes aussi effrayantes que surprenantes. Là encore les passants ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'observer ce groupe d'insolite jeunes filles et surtout la future mariée dans son improbable costume.

Pour le repas, Ginny avait réservé une table chez Madame Pieddodu qui avait mis les petits plats dans les grands pour l'occasion.

- Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on enterre la vie de jeune fille d'une ancienne élève de Poudlard ! Avait-elle déclaré avant d'embrasser Padma sur les deux joues. Félicitation ma chérie !

Une longue table était installée le long du restaurant et une chaise –ou plutôt un trône- était recouvert d'un tissu rose fuchsia en son centre. Sur la table les couverts et les assiettes étaient de couleur d'or et des dizaines de plumes magiques violettes tombaient doucement du plafond. Madame Pieddodu rient en les voyant arrivées toutes déguisées de la sorte. Padma fut autorisée à enlever son costume mais dû garder son serre tête-licorne. Trois autres amies de Padma –qui travaillaient l'après midi et n'avaient donc pas pu se joindre à elles- les rejoignirent à table et piochèrent allègrement dans le sac de Ginny pour en sortirent divers accessoires animaliers qu'elles s'empressèrent de mettre.

L'ambiance était très festive et Hermione s'amusa beaucoup contrairement à ce que sa place à table lui avait inspiré –elle était assise à côté de Pansy- sa voisine se révéla être d'une très agréable compagnie et elle fut étonné de voir avec quelle facilité l'ancienne Serpentard discutait avec elle. En y réfléchissant, elle réalisa qu'à part des rivalités d'adolescentes rien ne les avait vraiment opposé l'une à l'autre.

Pansy n'avait jamais vraiment adhérer aux idées et surtout aux méthodes du Mage Noir et au fil de leur discussion, à mesure qu'Hermione se détendait, elle apprit beaucoup de chose sur la jeune femme. Notamment son attachement à Drago Malefoy qu'elle ne cessait de citer ou de mentionner. Hermione pensa tout d'abord que l'ex-Serpentard était amoureuse de l'arrogant blond mais elle se rendit compte qu'en fait leur relation était plus proche d'une très grande amitié presque d'une fraternité et que Pansy avait déjà un fiancé.

Une fois n'est pas coutume, Madame Pieddodu leur servit autre chose que du thé avec le repas. Elles eurent droit à une coupe de champagne, à un vin blanc puis rosé. Hermione n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude de boire de l'alcool mais Ginny avait prévu cette éventualité en demandant à Madame Pieddodu de ne pas servir d'alcool trop fort, histoire que les Padma's Girl et Padma elle-même ne soient pas trop éméchées en rejoignant les garçons.

Pour écourter l'attente entre chaque plat, Ginny avait prévu une animation karaoké que la future mariée avait adoré beaucoup plus qu'Hermione qui était sagement resté à table malgré les encouragements bruyants de sa voisine de table qui elle ne s'était pas privé.

Après deux heures à manger des plats succulents, à rire et à chanter. Les jeunes femmes sortirent enfin du restaurant et transplanèrent juste devant le Chaudron Baveur. Pour la première fois de la journée Padma savait à quoi s'attendre. Elles entrèrent et furent aussitôt happé par une musique tonitruante.

En effet, depuis que Hannah Abbot avait repris le Chaudron Baveur, elle l'avait transformé en discothèque la nuit. Tom s'occupait donc de l'hôtel et du bar le jour et elle de la discothèque et du bar également la nuit. Neville et elle s'occupait de la soirée d'enterrement de vie de Blaise et Padma. Hermione fut heureuse de retrouver ses anciens camarades de classe, surtout Neville qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps et dont elle serait éternellement admirative pour son courage et son aide lors de la bataille finale contre Voldemort, appelé « Bataille de Poudlard » dans les manuels.

- Alors que tout le monde se mélangeait dans la salle, la jeune femme s'avança vers le bar.

- Salut Hermione ! La salua Neville en secouant un shaker.

- Bonjour Neville ! Cria-t-elle pour couvrir le bruit de la musique

- Alors cet enterrement ?

- Super !

- Qu'est-ce que je te sers ?

- Oh ! Euh, un Gin Tonic s'il te plait.

Hermione était très surprise par l'évolution si rapide du caractère de son ami. En quelques années il était passé d'un garçon tremblant, timide, bredouillant et apeuré à un jeune homme confiant et sûr de lui. Peut être qu'Hannah y était pour quelque chose car il est de notoriété publique que l'amour transforme les gens.

Elle prit le verre orné d'une tranche de citron vert que lui tendait Neville et se retourna en s'accoudant au bar pour observer la salle. Ginny dansait comme une folle avec Padma au milieu de la piste de danse tandis que Blaise et ses amis les regardait d'un air gourmand. Hermione sourit en voyant la rouquine éclater d'un grand rire. Elle comprenait pourquoi Harry la trouvait si craquante malgré son caractère de cochon.

- Ta limonade te monte déjà à la tête Granger ? Demanda une voix trainante et légèrement éméchée.

- Ce n'est pas une limonade ! Rétorqua-t-elle.

- Dis-donc la rouquine n'est pas ta meilleure amie ? Questionna-t-il en ignorant la réponse de la jeune femme.

- Si. Répondit-elle intriguée par la question.

- Elle a une drôle de façon de te le montrer. Commenta-t-il

- Pardon ?

Puis soudain elle réalisa qu'elle portait encore ses oreilles de lapin et sa queue en pompon. Elle rougit, mortifiée, mais n'enleva pas son serre-tête pour autant car elle jugeait que se serait lui donner raison.

- Sûrement un clin d'œil à tes dents Granger. Continua-t-il avec un regard mauvais.

Elle rougit de plus belle et Malefoy eut un de ses rictus moqueurs mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de commencer une dispute car à ce moment Théodore monta sur une chaise et déclara, sa baguette pointé sur sa gorge pour amplifier sa voix :

- Les amis de Blaise et Padma sont invités, pour ceux qui ne sont pas déjà rond comme des queues de pelle, à passer dans le salon privé situé à droite du bar.

Hermione adressa un regard noir à son voisin et se dirigea dans la direction indiquée son verre à la main.

Elle entra alors plus dans une salle de bal privé que dans un salon. Une piste de danse prenait la majeure partie de la pièce, le reste était occupé par plusieurs canapés rouges confortables ainsi qu'une table basse sur un tapis moelleux et divers coussins. Le bar de Neville desservait aussi cette pièce de façon à ce que la musique soit un peu moins forte ici mais que les clients puissent quand même commander des consommations.

L'un des murs était couvert par un immense miroir où les danseurs pouvaient s'observer et qui faisait paraître la pièce encore plus grande. Trois portes sur le mur du fond portaient la mention « chambre » ainsi qu'un numéro –surement les chambres louées par Théodore et Ginny pour les invités souhaitant rester après la fête- Hermione elle, s'était mise d'accord avec Ginny pour dormir chez elle et Harry-.

- Bien ! Annonça Théodore. Lorsque tout le monde fut réuni dans la pièce. Asseyez-vous nous allons commencer.

Hermione craignait le pire donc elle s'assit le plus loin possible de Malefoy. Malheureusement, dans un salon « le plus loin possible » voulait bien souvent dire en face. Elle se retrouva alors assise dans un fauteuil en face de cet agaçant blond qui s'affalait sur un tas de coussins. Seul Théodore et Ginny restaient debout un sachet dans les mains.

- Après avoir passer la journée à ridiculiser nos deux futurs mariés. Commença Théodore. Il est tant qu'ils se vengent un peu. Pour commencer je vais demander à notre barman de re-remplir tous les verres.

D'un coup de baguette de Neville les verres des invités se remplirent de boisson.

- Bien maintenant je vais demander à chacun des mariés de tirer un parchemin de ce sac. Chaque parchemin décrit un gage ou une question, ensuite le ou la marié fait tourner la bouteille magique posée sur la table basse qui désignera un invité qui devra répondre à la question, faire le gage ou boire son verre cul sec. Si la personne répond à la question –sincèrement- ou réalise le gage, elle gagne 1 point. Si elle boit son verre, elle ne gagne pas de point et si elle n'arrive pas à réaliser le gage ou si quelqu'un peut prouver qu'elle a menti en répondant à la question, elle perd 1 point.

Hermione n'avait pas l'air très emballée par le jeu, elle jeta un regard colérique à son verre qu'elle trouva vraiment, vraiment trop grand.

- Padma, à toi l'honneur. Dit Ginny en lui tendant son sac.

Padma plongea sa main dans le sac et en sorti un petit bout de parchemin qu'elle déplia avant de lire à haute voix :

- « Trouve une cravate en moins de 30 seconde. » Cita-t-elle.

Tout le monde se tourna vers Drago qui, comme par hasard, était le seul à en avoir une autour du cou. Padma fit tourner la bouteille d'un coup de baguette et elle s'immobilisa sur Pansy assise à deux places de Drago. Celle-ci se jeta aussitôt sur son ami sous les éclats de rires des jeunes gens. Malefoy criait de faux appels au secours en se débattant mollement tandis que Pansy l'étranglait à moitié dans sa précipitation à lui enlever l'objet convoité.

Enfin elle poussa un cri de victoire en brandissant la cravate. Théodore consulta le sablier qu'il avait fait apparaitre et hocha la tête. Ginny sorti alors son rouge à lèvre de son sac et inscrivit en lettre rouge « Pansy = 1 » sur le grand miroir derrière elle. Puis elle se tourna vers Blaise et lui tendit son sac. Il piocha dedans à son tour et lut en pouffant:

- « Avec qui dans cette salle aimerais-tu passer la nuit ? »

Et d'un coup de baguette la bouteille reprit sa course pour s'immobiliser face à Malefoy qui fit mine de réfléchir à la question en détaillant chaque fille présente. Hermione rougit quand il posa les yeux sur elle, ne pensant même pas qu'elle pouvait être une possibilité de réponse à la question qui venait d'être posé au blond.

- Granger. Dit-il alors.

Un silence de mort s'abattit dans la pièce. Tandis que tous fixait soit Hermione soit Malefoy. Celui-ci arborait un visage aimable et souriant qui ne laissait pas deviner s'il était sincère ou non. Soudain l'un des amis de Blaise – un ex Serpentard du nom d'Adrian Pucey- s'écria :

- Menteur !

Malefoy et lui se tapèrent alors dans la main.

- Heureusement que tu étais là. Lui dit-il avec un sourire narquois en avalant son verre d'une traite. Sinon je mourrais de soif !

Hermione était rouge de colère et Théodore envoya un coup de coude au malotru alors que Ginny écrivait en gros sur son miroir « Malefoy = -1 ».

- Hey ! Dis donc la rouquine j'ai pas droit à mon prénom sur le miroir moi ?

- Je ne suis pas sûre que tu en mérite un tout court, Malefoy ! Rétorqua-t-elle en pesant bien le dernier mot.

Hermione se renfrogna et la soirée se poursuivit. Ils apprirent par exemple que Pansy avait déjà fait un « truc à trois », qu'Adrian aurait aimé changer de sexe pour une journée et ils eurent droit à un magistral strip tease de la part d'un des anciens de Durmstrang qui conserva quand même son caleçon et après lequel Luna se leva pour danser avec lui. Hermione but son gin tonic cul sec pour éviter de répondre à la question « Quelle est ta zone la plus érogène » puis Padma tira un nouveau parchemin.

- « Es-tu vierge ? » Lut-elle avec un regard mutin.

La bouteille tourna et tomba à nouveau sur Hermione. Celle-ci commençait à avoir un peu la tête qui tourne. La coupe de champagne, les deux verres de vin et les deux gin tonic commençaient à faire leur effet.

- Bien sur que oui ! Répondit Malefoy à sa place.

- Oh la ferme ! Rétorqua Pansy d'une voix élevée à cause de l'alcool.

Elle enlaça les épaules d'Hermione.

- Tu te moques pas d'Hermione. Continua-t-elle en pointant un index accusateur sur le blond. C'est ma copine !

Hermione pouffa. Si on lui avait dit il y a une dizaine d'année qu'elle serait la copine de Pansy Parkinson elle aurait bien rit.

- Alors ? Demanda Padma. Tu es vierge.

- Bien sur que non !

- Ah bah ça alors ! S'exclama le bond, d'un air faussement surpris.

- Si tu savais mon pauvre Malefoy ! Osa répliquer la brunette, enhardie par l'alcool.

Malefoy leva un sourcil interrogateur mais Théodore enchaina avant qu'il ne puisse répondre. Lors des tours suivants de la bouteille infernale, Ginny avoua que son premier petit copain était Dean Thomas –même si tout le monde le savait déjà- et Cho révéla qu'elle portait des sous-vêtements bleu ciel. Pour ce qui est des gages, Lisa dût s'asseoir sur les genoux d'un ami de Blaise jusqu'à ce que l'un ou l'autre soit à nouveau désigné par la bouteille et Hermione avala d'un trait un nouveau cocktail pour éviter d'avoir à simuler un orgasme après quoi Malefoy lança un « Forcément elle n'en a jamais eut » qui lui valu un coup de poing dans l'épaule de Pansy –bien qu'elle visait son visage-.

A présent Luna, deux amies de Padma, un collègue et un ami de Blaise avait quitté le salon pour danser sur la piste. Blaise quand à lui, piocha dans le sac de Ginny et lut :

- « Ote les trois premiers boutons du chemisier de la première personne à ta droite qui en porte un. »

La bouteille se mit à tourner à toute vitesse puis se figea, goulot face à Drago. Hermione soupira de soulagement et de désespoir à la fois. Elle était soulagée que la bouteille ne la désigne pas car elle n'en pouvait plus de ce jeu stupide et elle était désespéré car Malefoy allait encore en profiter pour attirer l'attention sur lui. Puis elle réalisa que tout le monde la fixait, avait-elle pensé tout haut ? Non, elle était simplement la première personne à la droite de Malefoy qui portait un chemisier…

- Oh ! Non ! Murmura-t-elle.

Elle attrapa son verre et l'avala cul sec.

- Euh ! Mione ? Intervint Ginny qui réprimait un fou-rire. Tu sais que ce n'est pas à toi de boire ? C'est à Malefoy s'il refuse de faire le gage.

- Oui, je sais. Mais je vais en avoir besoin rien que pour l'avoir imaginé.

Tout le monde se tourna vers l'ancien Serpentard qui lentement avala son verre de whisky d'un seul coup. Hermione soupira jusqu'à ce qu'il se relève gracieusement comme s'il n'avait jamais été affalé sur les coussins et se dirigea vers elle.

- Malefoy ?

- Tu m'as déjà vu refuser un gage Granger ?

- N-non.

- Surtout quand il s'agit de déshabiller une jolie fille, même si c'est toi.

Hermione voulu protester pensant évidemment qu'il se moquait d'elle encore une fois mais elle en fut incapable car au même moment il bloqua ses jambes avec les siennes et se pencha en avant. Ces cheveux lissent et blond presque blanc qui avait été emprisonnés toute sa scolarité dans du gel étaient à présent libres de retomber agréablement pour encadrer son visage et ses joues rosies par l'alcool. Elle pensa bizarrement qu'elle l'aurait imaginé plus résistant à l'alcool mais c'est vrai qu'elle ne savait pas à quoi les garçons avaient occupés leur après midi.

Il plongea son regard dans celui de la jeune fille et elle comprit pour la première fois ce que presque toutes les filles de Poudlard avait trouvé d'attirant chez Drago Malefoy. Il avait une telle confiance en lui qu'il était presque impossible de lui résister. Elle se sentait aspirer dans les prunelles métalliques du jeune homme en face d'elle.

Puis soudain il s'éloigna et retourna s'asseoir. Surprise mais soulagée, elle lui jeta un regard victorieux, il n'avait pas osé exécuter son pari. Ce n'est qu'alors qu'elle se rendit compte que son chemisier était déboutonné des trois premiers boutons laissant entrevoir le haut d'un soutien gorge en satin blanc décoré d'une fine dentelle noir. Elle s'empressa de refermer son haut en jetant un regard noir à l'infect petit blond allongé par terre en face d'elle et qui, appuyé sur un coude, lui adressait un sourire suffisant en levant les sourcils d'un air triomphant. C'était un petit crétin arrogant.

Elle se leva vivement et quitta le cercle d'ami d'un pas furieux sous les rires des autres participants. Elle traversa la piste de danse alors que Padma lisait le parchemin suivant –As-tu déjà fantasmé sur un prof ? Si oui lequel ?- et se percha sur un tabouret du bar en attendant que Neville finisse de servir un client de l'autre salle. Son ami se tourna enfin vers elle.

- Oulà ! Fit-il en voyant sa mine. Toi tu as besoin d'un verre, qu'est-ce que je te sers ?

- Sert-nous deux barbotages Longdubat. Lança une voix trainante.

- Est-ce que je t'ai demandé quelque chose Malefoy ? S'exclama Hermione.

- Non, mais j'ai plutôt l'impression que tu apprécies ce que je te donne sans que tu ne l'ai demandé Granger. Répliqua-t-il en lorgnant sur son chemisier.

Hermione rougit de plus belle et se détourna de lui. Neville déposa deux flutes emplis d'un liquide rouge-orangée devant eux. Malefoy attrapa la sienne et en bu une gorgée. Hermione jeta un regard suspicieux au verre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a là dedans ? Demanda-t-elle

- Champagne, jus d'orange, jus de citron et sirop de grenadine. Récita son voisin. En bref, rien de mortel, même pour toi.

Elle réprima un grognement et trempa ses lèvres dans le breuvage. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise. Le cocktail était délicieux, frais, sucré et délicatement acidulé.

- C'est bon ! S'étonna-t-elle.

- Douterais-tu de mon goût exquis pour la boisson Granger ?

Il eut encore droit à son regard meurtrier qui le fit ricaner.

- Laisse-moi te faire goûter autre chose alors. Longdubat prépare nous deux marquises, enfin si tu sais ce que c'est, bien sur.

- Ne m'insulte pas, Malefoy ! Répliqua Neville, un sourire en coin.

Hermione fut étonnée de la facilité avec laquelle son ami adressait la parole à son ancien ennemi qui l'avait terrorisé durant toute sa scolarité. Neville leur prépara donc un deuxième cocktail tandis qu'ils buvaient le premier. Hermione se sentait agréablement légère et de plus en plus détendu. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle se mit à se trémousser sur son tabouret au son de la musique en finissant son verre. Ce deuxième breuvage –aussi servi dans une flute- avait une apparence pétillante et une couleur un peu rosé.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Hermione plus curieuse qu'embêté à présent.

- Une marquise. Champagne, cointreau, sirop de sucre de canne et sirop de pamplemousse.

Hermione but une franche gorgé cette fois-ci, certaine qu'il n'essayait pas de lui faire avaler un truc dégueulasse. Une fois encore elle fut agréablement surprise, c'était exquis. L'alcool aidant elle ne put réprimer un gémissement sonore en avalant le reste de sa flute.

- Mmmmmh !

- Et bien Granger ! Prête pour quelque chose de plus fort ? Demanda-t-il en reposant son verre sur le bar.

- C'est parti ! S'exclama-t-elle ravie de ce nouveau jeu qu'elle préférait largement au premier.

- Alors : garçon ! Deux Gin Daisy ! S'écria-t-il.

Les Gin Daisy avalés –Gin, citron, triple sec et sirop de sucre de canne -ils passèrent au shooter en commençant par de simple vodka fraise. Au bout du deuxième Hermione sauta de son tabouret comme un ressort en s'écriant :

- J'adore cette chanson !

Et sous le regard médusé de Drago, elle se mit à se déhancher et à sautiller au son d'une musique que Drago ne connaissait pas et pour cause puisque la chanson en question « I like to move it » était moldue.

- Granger vient ici ! j'en ai un autre pour toi ! Brailla Malefoy en lui tendant un shooter contenant un liquide bleu.

Elle l'attrapa au vol et l'avala d'un trait avant de s'appuyer sur son épaule en toussant.

- Wow ! c'est fort !

- Sour Puss et curaçao bleu. Ça s'appelle un Porn Star Shooter.

- Un quoi ? Tu te fous de moi Malefoy ?

- Un peu mais avoue que tu aime ça.

Elle eut un sourire flouté par l'absorption de plus d'alcool qu'elle ne pouvait en supporter sans perdre une grand partie de son intellect si réputé dans le monde de la sorcellerie et Malefoy le lui rendit.

- Remets nous ça Longdubat !

* * *

**Ce sera tout pour ce premier chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plû. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Bonjour, à toutes et à tous. Plutôt qu'un long blabla je pense que je vais me contenter de répondre aux reviews avec un gros merci général à tous ceux qui m'ont lus !**

**RAR :**

**aangel-21 :**** Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que le début de l'histoire, bien que simple et tellement revisité montre quand même que ça cache plus.**

**Clara et Bibi :**** Contente que ça te plaise. Ce chapitre va répondre à tes questions concernant Ron, pour le reste je ne voudrais pas te gâcher la surprise. Je pense publier à la fréquence d'un chapitre par semaine environ à condition que je ne sois pas privée d'internet (ce qui pourrait arriver fin août où j'aurais quelques jours de retard sûrement).**

**JuliaVeniVidiVici :**** Je te remercie beaucoup de ton soutient et j'espère que la suite te plaira !**

**Samsam :**** Mais laisse-toi tenter, c'est si bon ! Pourquoi ce le refuser ? ^^**

**m2010 :**** Coucher ensemble le premier soir ? Est-ce que c'est vraiment le style de Draco ? Euh ... No comment ! ^^. Ce chapitre te révèlera si tu as eus une bonne intuition ou pas, dans tous les cas j'espère que tu ne sera pas déçu.**

**Maintenant faites place à la lecture !**

Chapitre 2

Le lendemain, un très douloureux mal de tête réveilla Hermione. Elle gémit en plaquant sa main sur ses yeux. Un très fin rayon de soleil se glissait entre le rideau et le montant de la fenêtre et lui éclairait atrocement le visage. Elle gémit une nouvelle fois et roula sur le côté, essayant de tourner le dos à la lumière, c'est alors que son nez buta contre quelque chose de dur, lui arrachant une plainte de douleur et de frustration.

Elle se redressa péniblement sur un coude et découvrit, baignant dans une lumière presque angélique, Drago Malefoy, torse nu, étalé de tout son long sur le lit. Allongé sur son bras gauche, Pansy dormait comme une bien heureuse vêtue de la chemise de Drago et de son shorty en dentelle.

Sa première réaction fut : la panique, elle vérifia qu'elle était toujours habillée –ce qui était le cas à son grand soulagement- récupéra ses chaussures et son sac à main et s'enfuit honteusement sans un bruit. Elle traversa le plus silencieusement possible la salon privé, vide à cette heure-ci et pris la cheminé de la salle principale aussi naturellement que possible devant les trois ou quatre clients et Tom le barman qui la regardaient d'un œil intrigué.

Le jour suivant, Hermione rentrait de sa dernière journée de travail avant ses deux semaines de vacances bien méritée. Elle s'affala dans son canapé moelleux mais eus à peine le temps de pousser un soupir de soulagement que le hibou petit duc de Ginny vient frapper furieusement au carreau de sa fenêtre.

Elle eut la flemme de se lever, lui ouvrit la fenêtre d'un coup de baguette et la referma de la même manière après son départ.

_Mione'_

_Je t'attends chez Florian Fortarôme._

_Il faut qu'on discute de l'organisation du mariage de Padma._

_A tout de suite._

_G._

Elle avait complètement oublié qu'elle avait promis à Ginny de profiter de ses vacances pour aider la témoin à préparer le mariage de son amie. Elle ne voulait pas trop y penser car à cette cérémonie elle allait forcément croiser Malefoy et ne se souvenant pas -et ne voulant pas se souvenir- de ce qu'il s'était passé lors de la fin de cette fameuse nuit, ça ne serait pas une réunion amicale. Il en profiterait sûrement pour se moquer d'elle comme toujours. Elle voyait ça d'ici « Et bien Granger, même toi, tu n'a pas su résister à mon charme légendaire ! ». Quel ignoble petit prétentieux !

Elle soupira d'exaspération, se changea rapidement et utilisa la poudre de cheminette pour se rendre au Chaudron Baveur. Elle ravala la gêne que l'endroit lui rappelait et se dirigea prestement vers le Chemin de Traverse en adressant un vague signe de la main à Hannah.

Ginny était attablée à la terrasse du glacier. Les jambes étendues, les chevilles croisées, elle avait fermé ses yeux protégés par de grandes lunettes noires et offrait son corps courtement vêtu au soleil. De l'autre côté de la table, Pansy Parkinson l'imitait. Hermione n'était pas ravi de la revoir, pas à cause de leur ancienne rivalité qui c'était largement estompée au vu de l'agréable journée qu'elle avait passée en sa compagnie deux jours auparavant mais plutôt parce qu'elle s'était réveillé dans le même lit qu'elle et Drago Malefoy et qu'elle préfèrerait l'oublier.

- Salut. Dit-elle mornement.

- Salut ! Répondit la rouquine d'un ton beaucoup plus enjoué. Assied-toi avec nous.

- Bonjour. La salua Pansy. Alors ? Remise de cette folle soirée ? Pouffa-t-elle.

La brune lui lança un regard à faire frémir un détraqueur en s'asseyant face aux deux jeunes femmes. Pansy poussa un « Ah ! » méfiant, un peu refroidit par l'humeur de sa voisine de table.

- Qu'est-ce qui va pas ? Lui demanda-t-elle quand même.

- Hermione n'est pas du genre à se laisser aller comme elle l'a fait l'autre soir. Expliqua Ginny en recevant elle aussi le fameux regard façon détraqueur.

- Oooh ! Fit Pansy cette fois d'un ton qui disait « je vois ce que tu veux dire et je te plains »

- Ce n'est pas ma faute ! S'exclama Hermione. Malefoy m'a saoulé !

- Crois-moi, Granger, si Drago avait vraiment voulu te saoulé, tu n'aurais jamais retrouvé ta petite culotte. Lança l'ex-Serpentard avec un sourire narquois.

Hermione rougit comme une tomate.

- N'importe quoi ! Il a juste voulu me ridiculiser, il ne voulait pas me… enfin me… faire ce qu'il t'a fait. Finit-elle en baissant le ton et en devenant encore plus écarlate.

Ça la gênait déjà énormément de mettre les mots « Hermione », « Malefoy » et « sexe » dans la même phrase mais ce n'était rien à côté du sous-entendu qu'elle venait de faire sur l'infidélité de Pansy. Elle ne pouvait pas encore se prétendre des amies mais Hermione avait quand même du respect pour elle et ce n'était pas son genre de cafter ce genre de chose ou même de les juger. Contrairement à toutes attentes, Pansy éclata de rire.

- Je n'ai pas couché avec Drago. Dit-elle en s'essuyant le coin des yeux.

- Mais…mais... je vous ai vu. Et tu étais…

- Presque nue ?

- Euh, oui.

- Je ne dors que rarement toute habillée Granger contrairement à toi. Et Draco a été assez gentil pour me prêter sa chemise. C'est mon meilleur ami. Ce n'est pas la première fois que nous dormons ensemble même si j'avoue que c'est déjà allez plus loin quand nous étions tous les deux célibataires.

- Je le savais ! Intervint Ginny en levant un poing victorieux.

Hermione était figée dans une magnifique imitation de la carpe.

- Lorsque tu as fini par t'endormir au bar. Raconta Pansy en ignorant les joues honteusement colorées de l'ex-Gryffondor. Draco t'a porté dans la chambre, t'a allongé sur le lit et s'est juste assit au bord. C'est comme ça que je vous ai trouvé quand je suis entrée dans la chambre pour dormir un peu.

- Mais ! Il aurait pu abuser de moi. S'exclama Hermione a présent beaucoup plus pâle que d'ordinaire.

- Ne dis pas de bêtise ! Draco est un incorrigible séducteur, dragueur, coureur de jupons et tout ce que tu veux d'autre mais ce n'est pas un violeur. Il ne considère pas que faire l'amour à une femme inconsciente est une victoire. Il veut qu'elle soit parfaitement consciente de ce qu'il lui fait. Dit-elle les yeux soudains rêveurs.

Hermione ne pu réprimer une grimace écœurée en imaginant malgré elle la scène.

- Oh ! Je t'en pris Mione' ! S'exclama la rouquine. Ne me dis pas que tu ne le trouve pas canon !

- Ginny !

- Quoi ?

- Et Harry ?

- Ce n'est pas parce qu'on a le vertige qu'on ne peut pas s'acheter un balai. Philosopha la jeune femme avec un air très sérieux.

Pansy éclata de rire à nouveau.

- Si tu savais à quoi tu as échappé grâce à moi en plus ! Reprit-elle.

- A quoi ? Demanda curieusement Ginny.

- A quoi ? Demanda anxieusement la brune au même moment.

- Et bien quand je suis entré pour m'allonger aussi et que je me suis déshabillé pour me mettre au lit, Draco était certain que tu ne te souviendrais de rien à ton réveil -il a un don pour deviner la résistance à l'alcool de quelqu'un. Précisa-t-elle. Et il s'était mis en tête de te déshabiller aussi pour te laisser croire que tu avais couché avec lui. Ça l'a bien fait rigoler d'imaginer ta tête.

Pansy pouffa et Ginny l'imita presque immédiatement. Hermione ouvrait des yeux ronds comme des gallions –en harmonie avec sa magnifique imitation de la carpe- puis elle sembla enfin revenir sur terre.

- Mais c'est un connard ! S'exclama-t-elle.

- Comme si tu le savais pas. Commenta Ginny.

- Comme si le monde entier ne le savait pas. Rajouta l'ex-Serpentard.

Trois jours plus tard vers 13h, Ginny et Hermione entrèrent dans un petit restaurant de Pré au Lard, s'accordant une pause déjeuner bien mérité entre les vérifications du fleuriste, celle du traiteur et celle du bijoutier.

Elles s'installèrent à table et commandèrent toutes les deux une salade de chèvre chaud en entrée en discutant gaiment de la couleur et de la disposition des fleurs. Puis elles commencèrent à manger lorsque la sonnette d'entrée carillonna pour annoncer la venue de nouveaux clients … qui n'étaient autres que Malefoy accompagné d'une jeune femme brune aux formes voluptueusement moulées dans un fourreau vermillon.

Hermione poussa une espèce de grognement lorsque la serveuse les installa un peu à l'écart des autres clients mais pile dans sa ligne de mire. Elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il guidait la jeune femme d'une main possessive posée dans le creux de ses reins et se demanda comment elle pouvait le laissait faire ça. Avait-elle si peu de personnalité ?

Malefoy tira la chaise de sa compagne pour l'aider à s'asseoir, ce qui exaspéra Hermione au plus haut point, ne pouvait-elle donc rien faire elle-même ? Puis il prit place dans le siège en face d'elle ce qui le mettait indirectement presque en face de l'ex-Gryffondor. Ginny leva les yeux vers elle lorsqu'elle soupira d'exaspération pour la énième fois.

- Ignore-le. Lui conseilla-t-elle.

- C'est un peu difficile. Commenta la brune en grimaçant au rire écervelé que la voisine de table de Malefoy poussa au même moment.

- Tu veux qu'on change de place ? Proposa son amie.

- Ça va pas non ! Je ne veux pas qu'il pense qu'il me dérange, ça le rendrait trop content !

- Même si c'est le cas ?

- Même si c'est le cas. Confirma Hermione avant de mâcher rageusement une feuille de salade.

Durant le reste du repas, Hermione tenta vraiment de se concentrer sur ce que Ginny lui disait. Vraiment. Mais elle en fut incapable, les roucoulades de Malefoy et de sa bimbo l'en empêchant. Finalement Ginny écourta le repas en prétextant ne vouloir ni dessert ni café. Elles sortirent du restaurant bien avant le couple et se baladèrent un peu dans les rues de Pré au Lard.

- Bon ! Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas ! Exigea soudain la cadette des Weasley.

- Quoi ?

- Pourquoi Malefoy te rend-t-il aussi grognon ? Et ne me dis pas que c'est à cause de ton réveil dans ses bras, bien que se soit surprenant je te l'accorde. Rajouta-t-elle.

- Je…

Hermione prit le temps de réfléchir à la question qu'on venait de lui poser, comme à chaque fois qu'on lui en posait une. Pourquoi Malefoy la dérangeait autant ? Il avait toujours été insolent avec elle voire abject, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il s'exhibait avec une pimbêche bruyante et pas non plus la première fois qu'il s'amusait à la provoquer puisqu'il l'avait toujours fait à Poudlard.

Poudlard, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'y avait pas mis les pieds. Cinq petites années qui lui paraissaient un siècle, cinq années durant lesquelles elle s'était construit une vie d'adulte loin des études. Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraitre Poudlard ne lui avait pas manqué autant qu'elle l'aurait pensé. Elle aimait être loin du stress des examens et grâce à son métier elle restait proche de la connaissance… Soudain elle comprit. En quittant Poudlard, elle avait été triste de quitter toutes ces bonnes choses qu'elle avait aimées mais elle avait été aussi heureuse de quitter toutes ces choses qu'elle avait détestées… dont Malefoy.

- Je ne pensais pas revoir Malefoy un jour. Et ça me pourri toujours autant la vie qu'à l'école. Expliqua-t-elle.

- Humpf ! Argumenta Ginny pas vraiment convaincue.

Le jour du mariage, Hermione se tenait devant la Chapelle Dumbledore, les yeux levés vers l'édifice dont la façade était magnifiquement sculptée de blason –dont celui de la famille Dumbledore et celui de Poudlard-. Elle portait une robe dos nu bleu foncée, moulante du cou jusqu'en bas de la taille puis volante en plusieurs pans de tissus autour de ses cuisses.

Un vent léger faisait danser le bas de sa robe et les quelques mèches qu'elle avait volontairement laissées s'échapper de son chignon, retenu par deux baguettes chinoises couleur cèdre, assorties à son sac à main bien sur. Une voix la sortit de ses pensées nostalgiques dédiées à l'ancien directeur.

- Hermione ?

Elle se tourna vers son cavalier qui n'était autre que Georges Weasley. Ron n'étant pas assez proche de Padma pour avoir reçu une invitation et Georges n'ayant pas pu venir avec sa femme –Angelina Johnson qui était de garde à Sainte Mangouste-, ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour venir ensemble à la cérémonie. Georges avait été invité à la fête par l'amitié que sa femme entretenait avec la mariée depuis leur scolarité, les deux couples se voyaient fréquemment et étaient devenus très amis.

Georges offrit galamment son bras à la jeune femme qui y posa sa main en souriant et il l'entraina dans la fraicheur du lieu saint où la cérémonie devait se dérouler. Ses talons hauts, assortis à sa robe, claquèrent sur les dalles alors qu'ils s'installaient du côté de la famille et des amis de Padma puis ils observèrent les deux témoins qui entouraient les mariés devant l'hôtel. Ginny portait un magnifique fourreau bordeaux et des escarpins et un sac à main noir qui mettait en valeur ses formes généreuses et ses cheveux flamboyants qui dégringolaient sur ses épaules.

Harry vint s'asseoir à côté d'Hermione. Comme Georges, il portait une robe de sorcier un peu similaire à celle qu'il avait porté lors du bal de Noël de leur quatrième année à Poudlard. Il était très élégant. Ils s'étreignirent l'un l'autre pendant quelques secondes et c'est ainsi que la jeune femme ne vit pas Draco Malefoy arrivé, Pansy à son bras. Un malheur d'éviter se dit-elle quand, une fois la cérémonie commencée, elle s'en rendit compte lorsque Pansy lui adressa un discret signe de la main ainsi qu'un sourire. La jeune femme portait une robe de soirée courte et grise dont la poitrine était recouverte de strass. Comme toujours elle était provocante, un trait de caractère que tous les Serpentard partageaient visiblement.

La cérémonie fut émouvante et tout le monde se leva pour applaudir quand les désormais jeunes mariés échangèrent le traditionnel baiser. Puis les invités sortirent les uns après les autres. Hermione, Harry et Georges se mêlèrent à la foule et entreprirent de descendre lentement l'allée centrale quand soudain, la jeune fille sentit clairement une main se poser sur ses fesses. Elle se figea, se retourna aussi brusquement que la foule le lui permettait et tomba nez à nez avec Pansy qui la regarda d'un air surpris. Hermione se décomposa. Elle n'avait que deux options qui s'offraient à elle : soit elle avait imaginé cette sensation et elle devait avoir l'air ridicule. Soit Pansy lui avait mis la main aux fesses, ce qui non seulement révélait son homosexualité –ou tout du moins sa bisexualité-, son infidélité envers son fiancé mais aussi son attirance pour Hermione. Elle ne savait vraiment pas quelle option elle préférait.

Puis soudain elle se rendit compte de qui se tenait juste derrière Pansy : Malefoy, qui arborait un sourire des plus … Malefoyien et elle n'eut plus aucun doute. Malefoy lui avait mis la main aux fesses ! Mais ne la laisserait-il jamais en paix ? Elle décida que l'ignorance était vraiment le maximum qu'il méritait d'elle. Elle reprit donc son chemin comme si rien ne s'était passé, ignorant le grand éclat de rire dans son dos.

- Tout va bien Hermione ? Demanda Georges.

- Oui, tout va à merveille. Répondit-elle en lui sortant son plus beau sourire.

A la sortie des mariées, tous les invités levèrent leur baguette en l'air, certains faisant s'envoler un magnifique groupe de colombe tandis que les autres faisaient pleuvoir des grains de riz sur le couple. Puis les mariés prirent la tête du cortège et menèrent les invités jusqu'aux Trois Balais.

Les installations prévues pour la fête avaient été aménagées à l'extérieur du pub qui possédait un jardin privé à l'arrière. Il y avait un immense chapiteau blanc qui recouvrait une vingtaine de tables rondes et au-delà s'étendait un parquet de danse puis une vaste étendu d'herbe verte.

Tout l'endroit était décoré de palmier, de lierre qui montait le long des colonnes du chapiteau et de magnifiques orchidées blanches. L'ensemble formait un harmonieux mélange de blanc immaculé avec des touches légères de vert. Chaque table était pourvue de huit couverts et assiettes couleur or. Tout était magnifique et resplendissant.

Sur la piste de danse à côté de laquelle était installé le bar, les invités se dispersèrent en petits groupes, papotant joyeusement de ce fabuleux mariage. Des plateaux d'or volaient tous seuls à travers les convives en distribuant boisson et petits fours. Hermione sirotait une coupe de champagne au bras de Georges qui discutait avec Harry, Ginny, Luna (dans une improbable robe ballon jaune), Cho (dans une élégante tenue asiatique) et son petit ami. Ses trois derniers finirent par s'éclipser pour aller féliciter les mariés qui étaient enfin seuls. Pansy et Malefoy prirent leur place.

- Malefoy. Le salua Harry d'un ton qui signifiait qu'il tolérait sa présence mais qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à chercher la petite bête.

- Potter. Répondit-il avec un sourire narquois -mais pas assez pour faire sortir le Survivant de ses gonds.

Pansy quant à elle sauta presque au cou de tout le monde y compris Harry qui fut un peu surpris mais qui ne lui en tint pas rigueur, visiblement l'ex Serpentard avait décidée d'être amie avec tout le monde depuis la fin de la guerre.

- C'était génial ! S'exclama-t-elle. N'est-ce pas Ginny ?

- Oui ! Confirma la rouquine. J'ai même pleuré quand ils se sont embrassés !

Tandis que les deux jeunes femmes continuaient de couvrir la cérémonie de louanges, Hermione fut soulagé que Malefoy ne la salue pas et ne lui porte pas d'attention, c'est à ce moment qu'elle se rendit compte qu'il la fixait du regard avec un très léger sourire Malefoyien qui ne lui disait rien qui vaille. N'avait-il pas décidé qu'il l'avait assez ridiculisé pour la journée ? Ou pour la vie même ?

Lorsqu'enfin les mariés furent libres de nouveau, elle s'empressa d'entraîner Georges à sa suite pour les féliciter et ainsi se délivrer du regard insistant du blond. Mais c'était sans compter sur sa ténacité car lorsqu'elle passa derrière lui, il se pencha très légèrement en arrière en tournant la tête vers elle et murmura si bas qu'elle seule pût l'entendre :

- Jolie robe Granger.

Elle rougit violemment et vérifia discrètement si toute sa tenue était en place ou si elle n'avait pas fait de tâche car il se moquait forcément d'elle, sinon pourquoi arborait-il ce large sourire.

Après que tous les invités eurent salué le jeune couple, des cloches sonnèrent annonçant le début du repas et tout le monde se dirigea à table. Au fur et à mesure que les gens entraient sous le chapiteau, des papillons décollaient des gobelets dorés et venaient se poser sur l'épaule des invités puis ils les guidaient en voletant jusqu'à leur place désignée. Hermione découvrit donc qu'elle était à la table à droite de celle des mariés ainsi que Georges, Luna, Cho et son petit ami et quelques cousins et amis de Padma. Hermione aurait bien aimé être à la table d'Harry et Ginny mais celle-ci étant témoin, elle et son petit ami avaient droit à une place à la table des mariés. Mais tout n'était pas négatif puisque Malefoy, quant à lui, était placé à la table à gauche des mariés avec d'autres invités de Blaise.

Le repas fut délicieux, le traiteur avait fait un excellent travail, les plats étaient raffinés et savoureux et le vin blanc qui les accompagnait capiteux. Une musique douce rythmait les conversations des convives qui étaient cependant entrecoupées régulièrement par de grands éclats de rire provenant de la table à gauche des mariés. A chaque fois, Malefoy semblait en être l'instigateur, ce qui devait le ravir étant donné qu'il adorait être le centre du monde. A chaque fois, Hermione le foudroyait du regard alors qu'il lui renvoyait un sourire condescendant.

Avant le dessert, Théodore se leva et alla se placer au milieu de la piste de danse, face aux tables. Il envoya un jet d'étincelle verte pour attirer l'attention de tout le monde puis pointa sa baguette sur sa gorge.

- Amplificatum. Murmura-t-il et sa voix fut magiquement amplifiée. Bonsoir à tous ! J'espère que le repas vous plait et que tout le monde s'amuse bien.

Des « oui » et des sifflets lui répondirent.

- Il est maintenant tant de mettre encore un peu plus d'ambiance. Je vais vous proposer un jeu qui va mettre un coup de jeune à la traditionnelle danse des mariés. Pour ça je vais demander à Padma et Blaise de me rejoindre.

De frénétiques applaudissements et sifflement accompagnèrent le jeune couple quand il se leva et traversa le chapiteau pour rejoindre le témoin. La table de Malefoy étant exceptionnellement bruyante sous le regard courroucé d'une certaine brunette.

- Je vais maintenant démarrer la musique pour la première danse. Lorsque je l'arrêterais, le marié et la marié devront choisir chacun un autre partenaire pour reprendre la danse. A chaque fois que j'arrêterais la musique, chaque participant devra à son tour aller chercher un autre partenaire dans la salle et ainsi de suite. Eeeeet c'est parti !

Il leva sa baguette et une agréable mélodie entraina les mariés qui tournèrent harmonieusement le long de la piste de danse. La longue robe blanche de Padma frôlait doucement le parquet au rythme de leur pas. Ils dansèrent quelques minutes puis la musique cessa. Padma alla chercher son père et Blaise choisi sa mère comme nouveau partenaire et la musique repris. Au tour suivant, la jeune femme choisis Harry en prétextant que sa sœur avait déjà eus la chance de danser avec le Survivant elle, ce qui fit beaucoup rire les anciens élèves de Poudlard qui avaient assisté au bal de Noël de leur quatrième année. Blaise, lui, entraîna sa grand-mère dans une valse endiablée.

Harry dansa ensuite avec Ginny qui elle-même choisi son frère en retour tandis qu'Harry tendait sa main à Hermione. Finalement d'autres couples se joignirent volontairement aux danseurs et Harry put donc garder son amie plus longtemps comme partenaire. Ils dansaient sur un slow des Magic Lovers et Harry en profita pour papoter avec Hermione.

- Alors dis-moi Mione', comment vas-tu ? Ça fait longtemps que l'on ne s'est pas retrouvé seuls.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Il ne manquerait plus que Ron. Sourit tristement la jeune fille.

Ron était celui qui c'était le plus éloigné d'elle. Ils étaient sortis ensemble pendant un an après la fin de la guerre mais ils s'étaient vite rendu compte que ça ne marcherais pas. Ron avait un caractère prononcé qu'Hermione pouvait supporter en tant qu'ami mais pas en tant que petit ami et le rouquin était bien conscient qu'il ne lui apportait pas ce dont elle avait besoin. Il avait donc accepté leur rupture sans broncher.

Ils s'étaient juré que ça ne changerait rien à leur amitié si profonde mais comme dans toutes histoires d'amitié transformée en amour cela avait forcément eut des conséquences. Les deux ex-Gryffondor s'aimaient toujours énormément, Hermione comme elle l'avait aimé durant toute leur scolarité et Ron comme une femme pour qui il serait prêt à tout. Malheureusement vouloir n'est pas pouvoir et sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, ils s'étaient éloignés l'un de l'autre pour ne pas souffrir. Le jeune homme pour ne pas souffrir de ne pas aimer Hermione comme elle le mériterait et la jeune femme pour ne pas souffrir de ne pas aimer Ron tout court.

- Je vais bien Harry. Et toi ?

- Tu me manques. Avoua-t-il. Vous me manquez tous les deux. J'aime Ginny mais ce que l'on a vécu tous les trois pendant ces sept années à créé quelque chose qui ne pourra jamais être défait et ça fait bizarre de me retrouver… seul.

- Tu n'es pas seul !

- Oui, oui, je sais. Encore une fois je ne dis pas que ce que j'éprouve pour Ginny n'est rien mais ce n'est pas comparable et notre vie à changé si brusquement.

Ils firent un tour de piste en silence, Hermione posant sa tête contre le torse d'Harry. Il avait raison, elle aussi avait souffert de passé de sept années de partage, d'amitié, d'aventure à une vie de solitude et de routine même si elle avait des amis et qu'elle voyait régulièrement Ginny et Harry. Mais… ce n'était pas pareil. Elle comprenait ce qu'il voulait dire.

- Et puis, je crois que ça me ferais bizarre si on décidait de passer une soirée tous les trois comme avant.

- Oui. Approuva-t-elle. Ça ne serait pas comme avant, ça ne sera plus jamais comme avant.

Harry lui releva doucement la tête. Ils lurent la tristesse sur le visage l'un de l'autre.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Mione'. Je serais toujours là pour toi. Tu le sais n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui. Dit-elle en ravalant ses larmes. Et je suis là pour toi aussi.

- Je sais.

Ils se sourirent et Harry pris Hermione par la taille pour la faire virevolter ce qui eus le mérite de la faire rire. Ils se serrèrent longuement dans les bras l'un de l'autre puis retournèrent s'asseoir tous les deux à la table de la brune qui avait presque été désertée et Harry attrapa deux flutes de champagne sur un plateau volant qui passait par là.

- Allez ! Trinquons ! S'exclama-t-il en souriant.

Les lèvres d'Hermione s'étirèrent et elle fit tinter son verre contre celui d'Harry avant de prendre une longue gorgé de l'excellent breuvage. Puis Ginny et Georges les rejoignirent et ils reprirent tous une coupe.

- A l'amitié. Dit Georges.

- A notre amitié. Rectifia Harry.

- Oh ! Pardonne-moi, Ô-toi-le-survivant-qui–a-survécut ! S'exclama le rouquin en singeant une espèce de révérence assise avec moult gesticulation de son bras gauche –le droit étant occupé à ne pas renverser son champagne sur son beau costume-.

Hermione et Ginny furent prises d'un fou-rire sonore et incontrôlable à la vue de la tête que tira Harry. Elles ne pouvaient plus s'empêcher de rire, se pliant en deux tellement leurs abdos leur faisaient mal. Malefoy lui-même ne put s'empêcher de tourner la tête vers les deux jeunes femmes en levant un sourcil interrogateur.

Elles se calmèrent peu à peu, encore agitées par moment par des éclats de rire, lorsque Padma et Blaise découpèrent la magnifique pièce montée qui avait la forme d'un certain château. Ils déposaient les choux à la crème et les morceaux de nougatine dans des assiettes dorés qui voletaient d'elles-mêmes vers les invités, revenus à table. Chacun avait reformé des petits groupes d'amis et Harry et Ginny avait donc pris la place de deux cousins de Padma qui s'étaient liés d'amitié avec deux amies de Blaise.

Hermione dévora le dessert avec délice, croquant la nougatine à pleines dents et léchant ses doigts recouvert de caramel avec délice. Le pâtissier était un artiste ! Lorsqu'une musique un peu plus festive retentie, plusieurs personnes –dont les mariés- se levèrent à nouveau pour aller danser. Hermione et Ginny en profitèrent pour s'éclipser aux toilettes. Elles avaient grandement besoin de se laver les mains pour se débarrasser du caramel qu'elles avaient adorés autant l'une que l'autre.

- Allez Mione' ! On va danser ? Demanda la rouquine tandis qu'Hermione finissait de se frotter les mains.

- Euh non, non, je crois que je vais retourner m'asseoir. J'ai la tête qui commence à tourner.

- Ça c'est parce que tu ne danses pas. Déclara Ginny. Il faut bouger pour éliminer tout ça ! Rajouta-t-elle en joignant le geste à la parole.

- Non, vraiment Ginny. Merci, mais…

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais peur Hermione ?

- Mais rien, j'ai juste la tête qui tourne un peu.

- Moi je pense que tu as peur de te laisser aller.

- Pas du tout ! S'exclama la lionne en fronçant les sourcils et en se redressant.

- Si, je pense que tu as peur de te retrouver encore aussi proche de Malefoy que l'autre soir. Tu as peur de ça, parce que tu as aimé ça.

- Mais pas du tout ! Répéta la jeune femme en sentant la moutarde lui monter au nez.

- Je ne dis pas que tu as aimé la proximité de Malefoy en particulier mais que tu as passé un bon moment avec lui et que ça faisait longtemps.

L'air que Ginny avait sur le visage était si sérieux qu'Hermione se força à se calmer et à écouter ce que son amie avait à lui dire.

- C'est un mariage, Hermione, qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de passer un bon moment avec tes amis ? Il y a assez d'invités pour que tu puisses ignorer Malefoy et te laisser aller avec tes amis. Danse avec moi, boit avec Georges. On est tous autour de toi et on veille sur toi, tu peux te laisser aller de temps en temps.

C'est vrai que jusqu'à présent, Hermione ne s'était pas vraiment détendue. Non seulement à cause de la présence, des piques et des mauvais gestes de Malefoy mais aussi parce qu'elle n'était pas vraiment une amie intime d'un des deux mariés. Pourtant cela faisait longtemps qu'une occasion ne s'était pas présenté d'être avec les personnes qui lui étaient le plus cher et dans une ambiance festive qui plus est.

Elle décida à ce moment précis de suivre les conseils de son amie et lui sourit.

- Ok ! Allons-nous amuser.

Un sourire un peu machiavélique se forma sur les lèvres de Ginny qui l'entraina vers le bar sous les yeux étonnés de Georges et Harry. Elle commanda deux verres identiques et en donna un à Hermione.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Règle n°1 : Si tu veux t'amuser, ne demande jamais ce qu'il y a dans ton verre quand c'est offert par une amie. Allez ! Viens !

Elle but une longue gorgée de son verre et Hermione l'imita après avoir reniflé le sien avec une mine douteuse. Puis elles les déposèrent sur leur table avant que Ginny n'entraine son amie sur la piste au son des Bizarr' Sister –Do The Hippogriff- en sautillant, une main en l'air l'autre dans celle de la brunette.

- Fais comme moi. Cria Ginny à l'oreille d'Hermione pour couvrir le son de la musique.

Et elle se mit à lever les deux bras en l'air en bougeant tout son corps du bout des doigts à ses orteils vernis de bordeaux en rythme avec la musique. Les deux jeunes femmes hurlaient le refrain en se penchant l'une vers l'autre.

- Ma ma ma ! Ma ma ma ! Ma ma ma !

Finalement Hermione s'amusait comme une petite folle. Elle enchaina le morceau suivant avec la rouquine, c'était l'une des meilleures soirées qu'elle n'ait jamais vécu. Puis soudain Georges et Harry les rejoignirent. Le rouquin s'interposa entre les deux femmes et attrapa Hermione par la taille.

- Tu t'y prends comme un manche sœurette. Lança-t-il par-dessus son épaule. Viens Hermione, je vais te faire danser moi.

Un air de zouk résonna alors dans l'air et Hermione joua le jeu de Georges qui l'entraina dans une parodie de cette danse sensuel des îles. Elle éclatait de rire aux grimaces que son partenaire lui faisait mais continuait à danser en fléchissant légèrement les jambes et en ondulant des hanches. Ginny avait raison, cela faisait tellement de bien de s'amuser franchement avec ses amis les plus chers.

Au bout d'un moment, épuisés par l'effort, les quatre amis quittèrent la piste de danse et Hermione les laissa se rasseoir tandis qu'elle rentrait dans la salle principale des Trois Balais pour aller se rafraîchir et se refaire une beauté aux toilettes. Après s'être aspergé et séché le visage, les épaules et la nuque, elle sortie son rouge à lèvre de sa pochette couleur cèdre -qui accompagnait parfaitement sa magnifique robe bleue nuit- enleva le capuchon et régla la hauteur du bâton.

Elle s'avançait vers son reflet lorsque la porte des toilettes s'ouvrit en grand sur Drago Malefoy, la cravate de travers, les cheveux en bataille, une bouteille d'un alcool quelconque à la main et l'air assez éméché pour confondre les toilettes pour femmes et celles des hommes. Après le sursaut classique que l'on peut avoir quand quelqu'un entre brusquement dans une pièce, Hermione se ressaisit. Elle avait décidé que Malefoy ne lui pourrirait pas sa soirée en même temps qu'elle avait décidé d'en profiter.

- Ce sont les toilettes pour dames, Malefoy. Dit-elle en reprenant sa séance de maquillage là où elle l'avait laissé.

Sans un mot, il referma maladroitement la porte derrière lui d'un coup de talon en arrière et failli le faire basculer en avant puis il laissa tomber sa bouteille qui ne se brisa pas mais renversa son contenue sur le dallage. Alors qu'elle faisait dos au miroir en remettant son rouge à lèvre dans son sac, il marcha brusquement droit vers elle, posa ses deux mains sur le marbre du lavabo de chaque côté de la jeune femme et lui jeta un regard colérique, ses sourcils blonds froncés à l'extrême.

- Malefoy ? Demanda-t-elle, un peu plus nerveuse à présent.

Soudain, il attrapa son visage à deux mains et colla brusquement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elle fut tellement surprise qu'elle lâcha sa pochette et resta ainsi, les bras ballants dans une posture demi-défensive mais sans le toucher.

Malefoy était en train de l'embrasser !

Son cœur lui hurlait de se débattre, de le repousser et de le gifler si fort que la claque qu'elle lui avait donné en troisième année lui paraitrait douce en comparaison mais son corps refusait d'obéir, comme gelé.

Il se détacha enfin d'elle, reculant son visage doucement pour que la fin de leur baiser soit une caresse. Leurs regards se croisèrent et elle comprit alors pourquoi elle avait tout d'abord cru qu'il était en colère : ses pupilles grises était assombries par… quoi ? Du désir ? De l'alcool ? Les yeux de Drago étaient pareils à un ciel lourd d'orage. Il la lâcha et recula d'un tout petit pas de sorte à ce qu'ils se touchent presque.

Ils s'observèrent ainsi quelques secondes en silence, les yeux dans les yeux et Drago vit toutes sortes d'émotions passer sur le visage de la brune. De la surprise tout d'abord qui se transforma ensuite en colère –elle amorça même un mouvement pour le frapper- mais de la peur apparut avant qu'elle ne soit passée à l'action et lorsqu'elle se rendit enfin compte qu'elle ne s'était pas débattue et que cela pouvait avoir -ce qu'elle imaginait être- de terribles conséquences. Elle pouvait perdre la confiance de ses amis, mais peut être ne l'apprendraient-ils jamais si elle s'en allait maintenant en claquant la porte derrière elle ?

Non, Malefoy ne laisserait pas passer une si belle occasion de la ridiculiser devant tout le monde en racontant qu'il l'avait embrassé et qu'elle avait aimé ça puisqu'elle ne s'était pas rebellée. Mais c'était faux ! Elle avait détesté ça. Elle ne supportait pas qu'il la touche car c'était un petit crétin arrogant… Le baiser en lui-même n'avait pas été désagréable, il avait été fougueux mais pas agressif et ses lèvres étaient d'une douceur incomparable.

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés lorsqu'elle réalisa ceci. Elle avait adoré ce baiser aussi surement qu'elle en détestait l'instigateur. Drago sut détecter le moment précis où cette idée se fit dans son esprit et il se jeta à nouveau sur ses lèvres avec une frénésie renouvelée, certain qu'elle ne le repousserait pas. Il passa ses bras dans le dos nu de la jeune femme et la serra contre lui pour qu'elle ne se dérobe pas à son étreinte.

Cette fois-ci Hermione ne se figea qu'un instant, le temps de vérifier sa théorie à savoir qu'elle aimait ce qu'il lui faisait tout en le haïssant, lui, du plus profond de son être. Puis, l'alcool aidant, elle l'enlaça à son tour et répondit ardemment à son baiser. Elle agrippa sa nuque avec sa main droite pour coller leurs lèvres plus intensément encore et posa l'autre sur son épaule. Les pulsations de la musique à l'extérieur leur parvenaient comme étouffées et les secondes s'écoulaient très lentement comme si le temps s'était figé lors de ce long et voluptueux baiser.

Elle finit par détourner légèrement la tête pour échapper à son ardeur et reprendre son souffle. Son cœur battait la chamade et une douce chaleur se répandait lentement dans son ventre. Elle leva le visage vers le plafond, cherchant un peu d'air frais et il s'attaqua à sa gorge, la dévorant de baisers humides. Elle poussa un petit cri lorsque, faisant fi de la fine bande de tissu nouée autour de son cou qui retenait sa robe, il alla lui mordiller la clavicule. Jamais encore, un homme n'avait utilisé ses dents pour lui montrer son désir mais elle adorait ça. Un long frisson la parcourut lorsqu'il mordit un peu plus fort dans son épaule.

Puis soudain de grands cris de joie retentirent à l'extérieur lorsque les invités saluèrent l'exploit quelconque d'un des convives. Mais ce bruit avait suffi à les faire sursauter et se séparer comme si quelqu'un était brusquement entré dans la pièce et les avait surpris. Elle lui jeta un regard penaud du coin de l'œil en se tortillant les mains. Lui se frotta la nuque puis lui adressa un regard noir avant de sortir des toilettes en claquant la porte exactement comme elle avait imaginé le faire quelques minutes plus tôt.

Elle se frotta les bras, ayant soudain très froid. Puis elle se tourna vers le miroir en s'appuyant contre le lavabo, elle tremblait de partout et elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Enfin, elle savait qu'elle était plutôt secouée et que c'est pour ça qu'elle tremblait mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle était si choquée.

- Peut être parce que Drago Malefoy vient de t'embrasser comme personne ? Lui souffla une petite voix dans sa tête.

Elle se baissa pour ramasser sa pochette toujours par terre et eut toutes les peines du monde à se relever. Elle avait envie de se laisser glisser au sol et de pleurer mais elle se ressaisit car elle entendit des bruits de pas et de discussion venir vers les toilettes. Elle se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir essayant de se recomposer une allure et un visage normal et sortit au moment où un groupe de jeunes filles entraient.

Elle s'arrêta quelques instants sur le seuil de la terrasse puis pris son courage à deux mains, posa un sourire sur ses lèvres et s'avança vers la table de ses amis pour se rasseoir avec eux. Elle s'empara aussitôt de son verre à demi plein et le vida d'un trait avant d'attraper une autre coupe de champagne sur l'un des plateaux volants. Les deux garçons la regardèrent bouche bée tandis que Ginny se penchait vers elle en souriant.

- Je suis contente que tu ais suivis mon conseil.

Hermione dissimula en parti son sourire crispé d'un hochement de tête en buvant une autre longue gorgée. Elle sentait qu'elle allait avoir besoin d'un autre verre surtout quand, laissant son regard dérivé sur la piste de dance en évitant soigneusement une certaine table de l'autre côté de la salle, elle aperçut Malefoy dansant très très langoureusement avec une magnifique jeune femme qui ondulait lascivement des hanches contre lui. Il s'était trouvé une nouvelle bouteille d'alcool et la partageait avec plaisir avec sa « partenaire » à qui il jetait un regard vraiment très assombris par le désir. Elle ne put détacher son regard du couple qui mimait presque un acte sexuel plutôt qu'une danse.

Ginny suivit son regard et posa sa main sur celle de son amie en lui demandant :

- Ça va Mione' ?

Harry et Georges se tournèrent eux aussi vers elle, attendant sa réponse.

- Oui, oui. Mentit-elle. Je trouve juste ça écœurant qu'il ne puisse pas s'empêcher de se montrer en spectacle comme ça, surtout à un mariage !

- Malefoy sera toujours Malefoy. Philosopha Harry. Fais pas attention à lui.

La fin de soirée se passa plus calmement, Hermione tenta d'ignorer l'ex-Serpentard et de faire croire à ses amis qu'elle s'amusait en buvant verre sur verre. Ils finirent par quitter la fête au grand soulagement d'Hermione à une heure avancée du petit jour. Ils allèrent saluer les mariés une dernière fois et puis regroupèrent leurs affaires avant de se diriger tous les quatre vers la sortie.

Draco, appuyé contre un poteau du chapiteau, observait Hermione avec un regard étrange à mi chemin entre l'ivresse et la colère. Il la fixait par-dessus la tête de sa « partenaire de danse » qui lui dévorait la gorge en passant ses mains sous sa chemise. Elle sentit la brulure de son regard intense dans son dos car juste avant de passer la porte elle se retourna pour chercher la source de ce mal-être et tomba dans ses orbes métalliques. Elle frissonna en voyant ses yeux coléreux et son front plissé et se détourna bien vite pour suivre ses amis. Une fois dehors, les quatre amis se serrèrent chaleureusement dans les bras les uns des autres et chacun transplana chez lui.

Hermione habitait un quartier moldu, elle ne pouvait donc pas atterrir sur le pas de sa porte de peur qu'un de ses voisins ne soit là à ce moment. Même au milieu de la nuit elle ne voulait prendre aucun risque. Elle ne pouvait pas non plus transplaner directement dans son appartement car elle l'avait elle-même protégé pour éviter que n'importe qui puisse entrer chez elle sans sa permission.

Elle apparut alors dans une cabine téléphonique. C'était bien pratique, on voyait toujours des gens entrer et sortir des cabines téléphoniques mais personne ne surveillait jamais précisément les allées et venues que suscitait les célèbres boite rouge londonienne. Elle sortie un long châle de soie magiquement réduit de son sac à main et s'en enveloppa les épaules après l'avoir agrandi puis sortit de la cabine et marcha rapidement vers son immeuble.

Une fois chez elle, elle posa son châle sur le dos du fauteuil et ses chaussures qu'elle abandonna au pied du même canapé en se laissant tomber dessus. Un miaulement insistant la fit se relever pour ouvrir la baie vitrée de sa terrasse à Pattenrond qui revenait de sa balade nocturne sur les toits. Mais au lieu de refermer la porte derrière lui, elle sortie pieds nus sur le dallage de sa grande terrasse sur les toits. S'enveloppant dans ses bras et savourant l'odeur de l'aube.

Le chat roux revint se frotter contre ses jambes pour quémander à manger et elle rentra avec lui en baillant et titubant. Elle nourrit son chat puis finit par aller se déshabiller, se démaquiller rapidement avant d'enfiler un grand t-shirt. Elle avait vraiment la tête qui tournait à présent et elle sentait une atroce migraine poindre alors qu'elle se pelotonnait sous sa couette en éteignant la lumière d'un coup de baguette.

**Voilà ! j'espère que cette suite est à la hauteur du premier chapitre qui a tant plu à mes revieuweurs ! Ne vous en faîtes pas, la suite ne tardera pas.**

**Noire de Jais.**


	3. Chapitre 3

******Bonjour à tous, ou plutôt bonsoir dans mon cas. Dîtes-moi, vous qui lisez tant de fic, est-ce que je doit remettre le disclaimer à chaque chapitre ?****  
****un petit RAR et je vous laisse à votre lecture !**

**JuliaVeniVidiVici :**** Et oui, on le sait tous, l'alcool ça rend pas beau, enfin exception faites de Môsieur Malefoy qui reste un dieu vivant en toutes circonstances !^^**

**Helia.H :**** Bienvenue à toi ! Merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que la représentation de Draco et Hermione te plaise car j'ai vraiment envie qu'ils restent fidèles aux personnages originaux.**

**m2010 :**** Ton commentaire sur le baiser m'a fait chaud au cœur parce que j'en ai passé du temps sur cette scène ! J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi (et il ne seront plus bourré, promis ! ... enfin je crois. Faudrait pas les faire passer pour des alcoolos quand même !)**

**Clara et Bibi :**** Aaaah Pansy ! C'est toujours un phénomène celle-là (dans le bon côté comme dans le mauvais ^^). Si tu aimes les petits jeux de séduction tu vas être servie ^^ ! Cette fic est déjà finie et elle comprend 9 chapitres. Tous à peu près de la même longueur (environ 15 pages word).**

**Ancre :**** J'espère que les personnages resteront naturels jusqu'au bout ! Merci encore pour tous ces compliments.**

**Harry :**** Oui, il savait très bien qui il embrassait ^^ mais l'alcool la aidé un peu à le faire quand même ^^. J'ai essayer de faire trainer les choses au maximum pour que ça paraisse naturel (et aussi un peu pour faire languir mes pauvres lecteurs).**

**Sur ce : bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 3

Hermione repris sa petit vie bien tranquille, qui lui semblait tout à coup tout à fait satisfaisante. De plus, la librairie Fleury et Bott, avait accepté de prendre une apprentie libraire pour ses deux ans d'étude.

Sarah était une jeune fille tout à fait prometteuse en tant que libraire, son goût très prononcé pour les livres et la connaissance rappelait étrangement la jeune femme dans ses premières années à Poudlard. Sarah était un peu replète et très blonde, elle avait commencé sa deuxième année en septembre 2010 en tant qu'apprentie dans une librairie récente du chemin de traverse qui avait fini par faire faillite au mois de juin. Monsieur Bott avait alors accepté de la prendre dans sa boutique pour qu'elle puisse finir ses études.

Hermione fut désignée comme sa tutrice et s'occupait donc de la former et de lui apprendre les ficelles du métier. Elles s'entendaient très bien, Sarah était travailleuse et passionnée et Hermione se révéla être un excellent professeur.

Puis un jour de fin du mois d'août, le professeur McGonagall franchit le seuil de la librairie, faisant tinter la petite sonnette au dessus de la porte.

- Professeur McGonagall ! La salua Monsieur Bott.

- Monsieur Bott.

- Venez-vous vérifier si tous les manuels scolaires sont bien arrivés pour la rentrée ?

- Non, monsieur, je vous fais entièrement confiance pour cela. En vérité j'aimerais vous parler en privé ainsi qu'à Miss Hermione Granger.

- Oh ! Très bien, suivez moi, nous allons nous installez dans mon bureau.

- Merci.

- Sarah, tu veux bien garder la boutique pendant que je discute avec le professeur McGonagall ?

- Oui, Monsieur Bott.

Il invita la dame à le suivre derrière le comptoir dans un couloir et lui ouvrit la première porte à droite.

- Installez-vous professeur. Lui dit-il en lui indiquant un des fauteuils moelleux devant un beau bureau en bois noble. Je vais chercher Hermione.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il réapparut suivit de la jeune femme, un grand sourire éclaira son visage.

- Professeur ! S'exclama-t-elle en lui serrant chaleureusement la main. Comment allez-vous ?

- Bien, merci.

- Asseyons-nous. Proposa Monsieur Bott. Un peu de thé peut être ?

Les deux femmes acceptèrent en s'asseyant. Une fois le thé servit Hermione se tourna vers son ancien professeur.

- Vous vouliez me voir ?

- Oui, j'aurais un service à vous demander, si monsieur Bott est d'accord. Dit-elle avec un regard entendu vers le vieil homme.

- Je vous écoute, Minerva.

- Madame Pince, notre bibliothécaire, vient de partir en retraite anticipée pour raison personnelle et je me trouve dans une situation inconfortable car sans bibliothécaire à deux semaines de la rentrée. Je voulais donc vous demander, Monsieur Bott, si vous pourriez libérer Hermione de son contrat de travail qui la lie à votre boutique pour qu'elle vienne occuper cet emploi à Poudlard, le temps de trouver une remplaçante à Madame Pince bien évidemment.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir la bouche en grand. Bibliothécaire de Poudlard. L'emploi de ses rêves. Son cœur battait la chamade, elle pouvait accepter l'offre de la directrice de l'école de sorcellerie et même plus, elle pouvait démissionner pour de bon de la librairie et dire à McGonagall qu'elle acceptait le poste sur le long terme. C'était tout ce qu'elle aimait le plus au monde : les livres et Poudlard.

D'un autre côté, elle se sentait coupable de laisser tomber ainsi Monsieur Bott à la première offre d'emploi alléchante qui passait par là. Elle avait travaillé 5 ans auprès du vieil homme, s'était attachée à la vieille librairie et à son apprentie, Sarah.

- Alors ? Repris la vieille dame. Qu'en dîtes-vous ?

- Et bien. Commença Monsieur Bott en jetant un regard à Hermione. Je ne pense pas que ça poserais de problème de mon côté.

- Vous êtes sûr que vous allez vous en sortir ? Demanda la jeune femme.

- Jeune fille ! Je tenais déjà cette librairie que vous portiez encore des couches culottes !

- Oui mais vous étiez avec Monsieur Fleury.

- Oui et aujourd'hui je ne suis pas seul non plus : j'ai Sarah. Vous l'avez bien formée, elle m'aidera. Il est temps qu'elle nous montre qu'elle fera une excellente libraire, tout comme vous Miss Granger.

Hermione n'avait plus d'argument. Elle prit alors sa décision, elle partirait pour Poudlard à la rentrée, occuperait le poste de bibliothécaire jusqu'à ce que McGonagall lui trouve une remplaçante ou jusqu'à ce que Sarah obtienne son diplôme et si Monsieur Bott la trouve compétente et l'embauche, alors elle resterait à Poudlard pour toujours !

- J'accepte votre offre, Professeur.

- A la bonne heure !

- Comment procédons-nous ? Demanda Monsieur Bott.

- Etant donné que je ne peux pas vous dire quand je trouverais une remplaçante à Miss Granger, le mieux serait de rompre son contrat avec la librairie Fleury et Bott et que je lui en face un à durée indéterminé avec Poudlard.

- De mon côté. Continua l'homme. Je vais vous faire une promesse d'embauche, Miss Granger, vous assurant que votre poste restera libre jusqu'à ce que vous décidiez de revenir parmi nous.

- Je suis d'accord.

Ils mirent une petite demi-heure à mettre au point les modalités du nouvel emploi d'Hermione et à établirent les différents contrats de travail. Puis McGonagall pris congé après avoir donnés les dernières informations pratique à la jeune femme.

A peine rentrée chez elle, ce soir là, Hermione s'empressa de contacter Ginny par sa cheminé. Harry était rentré tôt de son entrainement quotidien de quidditch.

- Salut Mione' !

- Salut vous deux ! Vous ne devinerez jamais ce qui m'arrive !

- Ben dis-nous alors. Répondit Harry en riant.

- Je vais travailler à Poudlard !

Hermione leur raconta tout en détails, depuis l'arrivée de leur ancien professeur dans la boutique jusqu'à son départ pour Poudlard dès la semaine prochaine.

La jeune femme était tellement enthousiaste et Harry tellement heureux pour elle que Ginny ne put en placer une. Harry et Hermione partirent dans d'interminable « Et tu te souviens quand ? », « oui et c'est cette année que… », etc. Ginny avait vécu leurs années à Poudlard et la lutte contre Voldemort mais pas aussi intensément que ses amis et son frère. Elle ne leur en voulait pas, elle était plus jeune et ne faisait pas partie du « trio infernal » mais en ce moment elle se sentait un peu seule.

Ils finirent par inviter Hermione à dîner pour poursuivre leur longue et enthousiaste discussion sur le retour de la brunette dans l'école de sorcellerie la plus célèbre. Ils se couchèrent tard ce soir là, ce n'est que vers deux ou trois heures du matin qu'Hermione rentra enfin chez elle. Elle poussa un long grognement en se jetant sur son lit et en réalisant tout ce qui lui restait à faire et à préparer pour être prête la semaine suivante. Elle n'eut aucun mal à trouver le sommeil, la fatigue et la joie aidant.

Une semaine plus tard, le lundi 29 août à 14h précisément, Hermione sortie de chez elle un panier pour chat transportant Pattenrond dans une main et trainant de l'autre une énorme valise. Elle descendit les deux étages de son immeuble et se dirigea vers la cabine téléphonique. Elle peina à y faire entrer sa valise –qu'elle avait pourtant déjà réduite magiquement- et décrocha le combiné en attendant que les quelques passants qui l'avait vu entrer passe leur chemin puis elle transplana.

Hermione atterrit comme prévu au milieu de Pré au Lard. Il y avait beaucoup d'agitation mais moins que sur le Chemin de Traverse où, au même moment, des dizaines d'élèves accompagnés de leurs parents devaient effectuer leurs derniers achats de rentrée. Pourtant, les rues étaient pleines de passants ici aussi qui se pressaient de boutique en boutique.

N'ayant plus de raison de cacher ses pouvoirs ici, Hermione posa sa valise au sol et sortit sa baguette qu'elle agita au dessus de la malle. Aussitôt celle-ci se suréleva de quelques centimètres et elle la guida de sa baguette devant elle en prenant le chemin de Poudlard gardant uniquement le panier de son chat à la main.

Malgré elle sa gorge se noua et son cœur battit la chamade lorsqu'elle aperçu au détour du chemin, la première tour du château –surement celle d'astronomie- à travers les arbres. A son approche l'imposant portail de fer s'ouvrit de lui-même. Elle était attendue.

Rusard lui ouvrit les portes du château lorsqu'elle frappa.

- Bonjour Monsieur Rusard. Le salua-t-elle poliment. Je suis Hermione Granger, je viens pour…

- Je sais qui vous êtes. Grogna le vieil homme. Attendez ici.

Sans plus de cérémonie, il lui tourna le dos et s'éloigna en claudiquant vers l'escalier de marbre. Quelques secondes plus tard, alors que la jeune femme patientait dans le grand hall, toute émue de se retrouver là une fois de plus, les portes du château s'ouvrirent avec fracas et c'est un Hagrid aux cheveux et à la barbe tout ébouriffés qui se jeta sur elle.

- Hermione !

- Bon- bonjour Hagrid. Bégaya-t-elle en suffocant sous l'étreinte de son ami.

- Oh, comme je suis content de te voir ! Tu te rends compte que l'on va travailler ensemble ?

- Oui, oui je me rends compte et j'en suis ravie.

Le demi-géant la reposa au sol sans voir ses jambes trembler et poursuivit en essuyant une larme de joie au coin de son œil.

- Neville était déjà là mais avec toi j'ai l'impression de retourner dans le temps, lorsque vous étiez en première année.

- Neville est là ?

- Oui, bien sur. Il est professeur de botanique.

- Vraiment ? S'étonna-t-elle. Je croyais qu'il travaillait avec Hannah au Chaudron Baveur ?

- Oui, mais pendant les vacances uniquement. Expliqua-t-il.

Au même moment, McGonagall surgit dans le hall, suivit péniblement par le concierge.

- Miss Granger ! Bienvenue ou plutôt bienvenue à nouveau. Devrais-je dire.

- Merci Professeur. Comment allez-vous ?

- Bien, je vous remercie. Venez avec moi, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre, il reste des tas de choses à faire.

- Viens prendre le thé chez moi quand tu seras installée Hermione ! Cria Hagrid à la jeune femme qui s'empressait de suivre son ancien professeur avec ses bagages.

- D'accord !

Le professeur McGonagall ne l'emmena pas au deuxième étage –où se trouvait la bibliothèque- mais du côté de son ancienne salle commune. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil et un sourire à la grosse dame dans son portrait, toujours fidèle au poste de gardienne de la salle commune des Gryffondor. Le professeur s'arrêta quelques couloirs plus loin devant un portrait du professeur Tofty. Hermione l'avait déjà rencontré lorsqu'elle avait passé ses BUSES en cinquième année, il surveillait les épreuves de sortilèges, défenses contre les forces du mal, astronomie et histoire de la magie.

- Voici vos appartements Miss Granger. Je vous laisse les découvrir et vous installer. Je suis navrée de devoir vous abandonner si vite mais j'ai encore beaucoup de chose à faire avant la rentrée comme vous vous en doutez. Et puis vous connaissez déjà le château. Débita-t-elle d'un seul souffle.

- Oui, oui, ne vous en faîtes pas pour moi.

- Vos appartements ne possèdent pas encore de mot de passe, je vous laisse le loisir d'en choisir un et vous conseille de le changer une fois par trimestre.

- Bien, je le ferais.

- Dans ce cas, je vous verrais au dîner ce soir.

- Oui bien sur.

Sur ces paroles, le professeur la planta là, comme elle avait planté Hagrid quelques minutes plutôt. Elle se tourna vers le portrait qui la salua.

- Bonjour Miss.

- Bonjour.

- Avez-vous choisi un mot de passe où souhaitez-vous installer vos affaires d'abord ?

Elle réfléchit un instant. Son mot de passe devait être facile à retenir mais difficile à deviner. « Gryffondor », « Harry Potter » ou « Livre » lui semblait un peu trop simple. Elle eut une pensée pour son ancien directeur et trouva le mot de passe parfait.

- J'ai choisi un mot de passe. Annonça-t-elle.

- Bien, chuchotez le moi dans l'oreille et je vous laisserais passer. Dit-il en se penchant vers elle.

Elle obéit et chuchota si près de la toile que son souffle lui revint au visage :

- Patacitrouille et sorbet citron.

Le tableau émit un grincement et bascula sur le côté révélant une ouverture dans le mur de pierre. Hermione remercia le professeur Tofty et s'y engouffra précédée par sa valise toujours en lévitation.

Elle entra alors par la gauche dans un petit salon joliment meublé d'un canapé moelleux rouge au centre de la pièce, d'une table basse entre le canapé et l'imposante cheminé de pierre et d'une bibliothèque sur le mur de droite à côté d'un petit bureau en chêne sous une fenêtre à vitraux. La pièce était décorée aux couleurs de Gryffondor, il y avait même le blason de son ancienne maison installé sur le mur de gauche. Sur le mur du fond qui lui faisait face il y avait deux portes en bois.

D'un coup de baguette, Hermione fit atterrir sa valise en douceur au pied du canapé, ouvrit le panier de Pattenrond qui en sortit avec un air méfiant et alla visiter le reste de son nouvel appartement.

La porte de gauche était une magnifique salle de bain avec une immense baignoire et une douche ainsi qu'un imposant lavabo de marbre surmonté d'un grand miroir.

La porte de droite menait dans la chambre où se trouvait une grosse armoire de bois, un lit à baldaquin -lui aussi aux couleurs de son ex-maison- et une petite table de chevet.

Elle s'assit sur le lit et soupira de bien être. Elle se sentait comme avant, elle se sentait chez elle. Cela faisait des années que cela ne lui était pas arrivé. Bien sur son appartement dans le quartier moldu lui appartenait, elle était chez elle là bas aussi mais Poudlard était différent. Être à Poudlard, pour elle, c'était comme si elle rentrait chez ses parents dans leur petite maison à une cinquantaine de kilomètre de Londres.

Son cœur se serra et elle retint ses larmes. Ses parents lui manquaient encore plus lorsqu'elle était dans un lieu où les liens entre les gens étaient aussi forts –comme Poudlard ou le Terrier- mais elle se ressaisit. Tout allait bien pour elle et pour eux alors pourquoi se morfondre sur ce qu'elle ne pouvait changer ? Elle ne regrettait pas sa décision de les avoir ensorceler, cela avait été la chose la plus dur à faire de toute sa vie mais ça avait sûrement sauvé la leur et s'il fallait le refaire elle le referait.

Sa montre moldue lui annonçait 14h45, elle décida donc de s'installer avant de descendre prendre le thé chez Hagrid comme elle le lui avait promis. Elle sortit de sa valise, des vêtements qu'elle rangea dans l'armoire de la chambre, des draps de bains et des produits de soin pour le corps, les cheveux et du maquillage qu'elle disposa dans la salle de bain, sur le rebord du lavabo et dans les placards.

Puis ce fut le tour d'une quantité tellement incroyable de livre que sa valise parut soudain bien petite finalement. Hermione les classa par ordre alphabétique dans sa nouvelle bibliothèque où se trouvaient déjà quelques livres –qu'elle avait déjà tous lus- puis elle déballa avec précaution plusieurs rouleaux de parchemins ainsi que de longues plumes et deux bouteilles d'encre qu'elle positionna sur le petit bureau. Enfin elle étala son plaid préféré sur le dossier du canapé.

Finalement ce n'est que vers 17h qu'Hermione se planta au milieu de son salon et observa le résultat. Elle hocha la tête d'un air approbateur. Il ne manquait plus que quelques plantes mais elle pourrait toujours demander à Neville de la conseiller. Elle donna une caresse au chat roux qui prenait déjà ses aises sur le canapé et sortie dans le couloir. Avec ses cinq années loin de Poudlard et la reconstruction du vieux château après la guerre, Hermione avait peur de ne plus retrouver son chemin mais finalement, rien n'avait changé autant qu'elle pouvait le constater.

Elle sortit dans le parc, respira un bon coup l'air frais et se dirigea vers la cabane de Hagrid dont la porte ouverte laissait échapper une mélodie qu'il sifflotait. Celui-ci l'y attendait avec une bouilloire sifflante sur le feu et une assiette de ses biscuits durs comme de la pierre. Dans un coin de la pièce, le vieux Crockdur dormait en bavant sur une couverture tout aussi vieille.

Ils passèrent un bon moment à parler de leurs souvenirs communs sur le vieux château puis Hermione accompagna le demi-géant dans une balade le long de la lisière de la forêt interdite. En plus de son poste de professeur de Soin aux Créatures Magiques, Hagrid était toujours garde-chasse et Gardien des Lieux et des Clés à Poudlard. Il se devait donc de faire des rondes de temps en temps afin de s'assurer que tout reste en ordre.

La jeune femme quitta son ami après une heure de thé, de rire et de promenade. Elle remonta dans ses appartements ou elle nourrit Pattenrond qui avait faim maintenant, se changea pour passer une petite robe et des sandalettes et ressortit. Elle se promena un peu dans les couloirs jusqu'à l'heure du dîner. Elle ne voulait pas aller à la bibliothèque tout de suite car elle savait parfaitement qu'il lui faudrait plus qu'une heure pour tout fouiller, ranger et s'installer dans son nouveau domaine.

A 19h passée, Hermione entra dans la grande salle. Les quatre longues tables étaient à leurs places, massives et rassurantes, la table des professeurs en revanche avait disparu au profit d'une large table ronde. Le professeur McGonagall était déjà là ainsi que les professeurs Vector et Flitwick et l'infirmière Madame Pomfresh. Elle se joignit à eux. Ces anciens professeurs la félicitèrent pour son nouveau travail, lui demandèrent des nouvelles de ces anciens camarades puis les plats apparurent et tous mangèrent avec appétit.

Lorsqu'elle remonta dans son appartement, Hermione s'affala sur son canapé, le ventre aussi remplis qu'à l'époque où elle dînait à Poudlard tous les soirs. Un crépitement dans la cheminé attira son attention. Des braises s'étaient allumé toutes seules dans l'âtre et soudain le visage de Ginny apparut.

- Alors Mione' ! Raconte-moi ta première journée ! Comment est Poudlard ? La bombarda la rouquine.

- Comme à ma première année ! Répondit la jeune femme, ravie de partager une fois de plus sa joie d'être là.

Elle lui raconta tout, son arrivée, Rusard, ses appartements et surtout sa magnifique salle de bain, son thé avec Hagrid, son premier repas. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire que Ginny l'interrompit.

- Bon je te laisse te reposer, je suppose que tu investis ton nouveau royaume demain ?

- Ouiiii. Bailla à nouveau Hermione.

- Bonne nuit Hermione.

- Bonne nuit Ginny.

Sa nuit fut merveilleuse, le lit était confortable et douillet à souhait mais elle avait réglé son réveil –posé sur la petite table de nuit- à 9h pour ne pas être trop décalé lorsqu'il sonnerait à 8h pour le reste de l'année.

Après être rapidement passé par la salle de bain et s'être habillé confortablement –jean et t-shirt- elle descendit à nouveau dans la Grande Salle pour prendre son petit déjeuner et se dirigea ensuite vers la bibliothèque. Lorsqu'elle poussa la porte, l'odeur de vieux livres lui sauta au nez et elle fut assaillis par tout un tas de souvenir très agréables. Une douce lumière envahissait les rayons et caressait doucement sa peau. Elle savoura cette sensation un petit moment puis elle passa derrière le célèbre comptoir en arc de cercle de Madame Pince, toute curieuse de voir comment cela fonctionnait.

Le mur derrière le comptoir était recouvert par une bonne centaine de petits casiers rectangulaires. Chaque colonne représentait une section de la bibliothèque qui regroupait des ouvrages traitant du même sujet, tel que la botanique, les créatures magiques, les sortilèges de défense, l'histoire, la métamorphose,… Chaque casier d'une même colonne représentait une étagère dans cette section et regroupait les fiches correspondant aux livres qui s'y trouvaient.

Le recto de chaque fiche indiquait le nom de l'ouvrage, son auteur, sa date de parution, le nombre de page, sa date d'entrée à Poudlard, un résumé sommaire de l'œuvre et les particularités du livre –s'il mordait ou s'il fallait lui caresser la couverture ou les pages pour qu'il reste ouvert par exemple-. Sur le verso se trouvait la liste des élèves ayant emprunté le livre ainsi que la date d'emprunt et la date de retour.

Sur le comptoir se trouvait autant de bannette que de colonne. Les fiches des livres absents de la bibliothèque étaient rangés dedans afin que, pour chaque section, la bibliothécaire –en l'occurrence Hermione- sache à tout moment quel œuvre n'était pas dans son antre.

Un parchemin posé sur le comptoir lui expliquait tout ceci ainsi que le règlement de la bibliothèque –qu'elle connaissait déjà par cœur-, il lui indiquait aussi qu'elle devait faire l'inventaire de la bibliothèque ainsi que des fiches. La liste complète des ouvrages était inscrite sur un immense rouleau de parchemin à côté d'elle.

Hermione soupira, c'était un travail de titan. Si elle avait su, elle serait venue une semaine à l'avance mais bon, il lui restait encore trois jours –aujourd'hui, demain la rentrée, les élèves n'arrivaient que dans la soirée et après demain car ils n'auraient surement pas besoin d'emprunter de livre le premier jour de classe, sauf s'il y avait une Hermione Granger junior parmi eux- aussi décida-t-elle de s'y mettre tout de suite.

Elle sortit sa baguette et jeta un sort à l'interminable liste qui tria toute seule les livres par section, elle attrapa le parchemin et commença son travail. C'était un travail fastidieux, elle devait vérifier que chaque livre de sa liste était bien en place sur son étagère, elle cochait son titre à chaque fois qu'elle le trouvait sur une étagère et devait lancer un « accio » s'il n'était pas à sa place pour le retrouver.

Parfois cela ne suffisait pas et elle devait jeter un sort plus complexe qui prenait la forme d'une petite sphère doré qui la menait au livre perdu –bien souvent oublié dans un dortoir par un élève peu soigneux.

Heureusement, les élèves n'étant pas encore là il y avait peu d'endroit où Hermione n'avait pas accès. Elle visita ainsi, les dortoirs des Serdaigle –plusieurs fois-, la salle commune des Serpentard, les Serres de Neville, plusieurs salle de classe vide, les toilettes du quatrième étage –réservé aux professeurs-,…

Ce n'est que vers 13h30 qu'Hermione s'accorda une pause pour descendre aux cuisines manger quelque chose –le repas étant fini depuis longtemps. Elle fut ravie de voir que chaque elfe de maison portait un pull aux armoiries de Poudlard. Elle les questionna un peu en mangeant sa salade. Certains l'évitaient comme la peste et avaient honte de parler de sujets aussi délicats que leur salaire ou leur condition de travail. Mais d'autres étaient très fiers d'être des elfes libres et arborait leur pull en bombant leur petite poitrine. Hermione se rendit compte que libre de leur plein gré ou non, chacun de ses elfes étaient honoré de travailler à Poudlard.

Une demi heure plus tard elle se remit au travail et y passa tout l'après-midi jusqu'au dîner où la directrice de l'école se tourna vers elle.

- Alors Miss Granger, comment se passe votre première journée de travail ?

- Très bien professeur.

- Vous arrivez à vous retrouver dans les notes de Madame Pince ?

- Oh oui, très facilement. Tout est très bien ordonné, je pense avoir fini mon inventaire avant la Cérémonie de Répartition demain.

- Très bien.

Le lendemain soir Hermione avait effectivement terminé son travail. Elle avait même eut le temps de passer un coup de balai et de chiffon dans la bibliothèque avant de monter dans ses appartements pour se changer.

En fait de changement de tenue elle passa juste une robe de sorcier noire par-dessus ses habits, elle laissa néanmoins le vêtement ouvert pour ne pas faire trop austère. Après tout elle n'était plus une élève et elle n'était pas vraiment un professeur, elle pouvait donc se permettre quelques fantaisies.

Elle avait été toute émue de monter sur les fameux tabourets de Madame Guipure pour que celle-ci lui ajuste une robe à sa taille. Ça lui avait rappelé sa première année et sa rencontre avec ses meilleurs amis.

Elle s'admira un instant dans le grand miroir de son armoire puis sortit de son appartement pour se rendre dans la Grande Salle avant l'arrivée des premières années. Tout un tas d'élèves de la deuxième à la septième année se pressait dans le grand hall. Ils la scrutèrent un moment alors qu'elle descendait l'imposant escalier de marbre et plusieurs chuchotements se firent entendre quand certains –parmi les plus âgés- la reconnurent.

Il est vrai que lutter contre Voldemort au côté d'Harry Potter –surtout lorsque celui-ci gagnait- vous valait une certaine notoriété. Elle leur sourit puis les dépassa pour entrer elle aussi dans la Grande Salle.

Les quatre longues tables étaient toujours là, couvertes d'assiettes et de gobelets prêts à accueillir des dizaines de ventres affamés, en revanche, la table ronde de ces deux derniers jours avait disparue pour laisser place à la traditionnelle table des professeurs.

McGonagall était assise dans un immense fauteuil en son centre. De chaque côté d'elle étaient assis les autres membres du personnel. Hagrid était absent évidement puisqu'il avait toujours la noble tache de mener les premières années en barque. Les professeurs Vector et Flitwick et l'infirmière Madame Pomfresh étaient déjà là mais aussi Neville, Firenze le centaure et le professeur Trelawney qui enseignaient encore tous deux la divination. Il y avait aussi d'autres nouveaux professeurs qu'elle ne connaissait pas et, au bout de la table côté Serpentard, était assis Draco Malefoy.

Hermione faillit se gifler. Comment avait-elle pu oublier qu'il était professeur de potion à Poudlard ? C'est Ginny elle-même qui le lui avait dit un jour à la terrasse de Florian Fortarôme. Ginny ! Elle allait le lui payer cher ! Combien de fois avait-elle discuté avec la rouquine depuis qu'elle avait accepté l'offre de McGonagall ? Deux fois ? Trois fois ? Et Ginny s'était bien gardé de le lui rappelé !

La jeune femme respira un bon coup. Après tout, qu'est-ce que ça changeait ? Elle ne pouvait pas reculer et puis Ginny ne savait pas ce qu'il c'était passé au mariage de Blaise et Padma, elle ne pouvait donc pas savoir que fréquenter le blond tous les jours était la dernière chose qu'Hermione souhaitait.

Elle évita soigneusement son regard, sachant pertinemment que lui ne la lâchait pas des yeux. Elle sentait comme un picotement dans son dos alors qu'elle contournait la table de l'autre côté pour s'asseoir sur la chaise près de Neville côté Gryffondor. Malheureusement, pour discuter avec son ami, la jeune femme était obligée de se tourner vers lui et accessoirement vers Malefoy qu'elle apercevait parfaitement malgré l'imposant fauteuil de la directrice.

- Hermione ? L'appela Neville.

- Oui ? Demanda-t-elle se rendant compte qu'elle devait avoir loupé quelque chose.

- Je te demandais ce que ça te faisait de te retrouver de ce côté de la table.

- Oh ! Et bien ce n'est pas comme si j'étais professeur. Dit-elle en fixant intensément le front de Neville pour ne pas voir le visage du blond tourner vers elle juste derrière. Mais c'est quand même super d'être à nouveau à Poudlard.

- Je vois ce que tu veux dire. Je ne m'imaginais pas faire autre chose de ma vie.

Le temps qu'elle s'installe à table et qu'ils discutent, les élèves étaient tous attablés et les premières années firent leur entrée précédés de Hagrid qui les laissa au bon soin de la directrice qui n'avait pas pu renoncer à son privilège de maîtresse de la Cérémonie de la Répartition.

Hermione et Neville suivirent avec attention la cérémonie, applaudissant à chaque fois que le vieux Choixpeau annonçait la maison qu'il avait choisie pour l'élève désigné. Ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'applaudir plus fort lorsque le Choixpeau criait « Gryffondor ». Et ils se sourirent d'un air complice lorsqu'ils s'en rendirent compte.

McGonagall fit ensuite un petit discours -beaucoup plus solennel que ceux que leur faisait Dumbledore à l'époque- et présenta Hermione aux élèves. Puis, des centaines de plats regorgeant de nourriture apparurent lorsqu'elle leur souhaita un bon appétit. Le repas fut assez agréable finalement, Hermione était assise assez loin de celui-dont-elle-ne-voulait-même-pas-prononcé-le-nom pour qu'elle puisse l'ignorer royalement. Et de toute façon que lui dirait elle –ou que lui dirait il- s'ils étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre ? Elle imagina le dialogue farfelu pendant quelques secondes :

- Salut Malefoy !

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- T'as réussi à dessaouler ?

- Ouais et toi tu t'es remise de ton premier baiser de pucelle ?

- Ouais, je suppose qu'on se déteste comme avant alors ?

- T'as tout compris Granger.

- Ok.

Elle rit tout bas de sa conversation imaginaire et finit son dessert en discutant joyeusement avec son ancien camarade de classe qui lui expliquait son programme pour le premier semestre. Lorsque les assiettes furent vide, la directrice se leva et invita les élèves à regagner leur dortoir et les préfets à guider les nouveaux venus vers le même lieu. Le corps enseignant sortit de la Grande Salle en dernier. Les deux ex-Gryffondor s'arrêtèrent un peu dans le hall pour discuter.

- Où sont tes appartements ? Demanda Neville à Hermione.

- Au septième étage près de notre salle commune.

- Oh ! La chance ! ça doit te rappeler des souvenirs ?

- Oui, et toi tu es où ?

- Je suis du côté des Poufsouffle, près des serres. Ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

- Oh ! A propos de serres ! Je voudrais mettre quelques fleurs et plantes dans mes appartements, est-ce que tu aurais un petit moment à m'accorder pour me conseiller ?

- Oui bien sur. Je t'enverrais un hibou quand j'aurais mon emploi du temps.

- D'accord. Merci Neville

- De rien. Bonne nuit Hermione. A demain.

- Oui à demain.

Elle regarda Neville prendre un couloir à droite de l'escalier puis monta les marches vers ses appartements sans voir Malefoy sortir lentement de la Grande Salle, les sourcils froncés, le regard fixé sur la jeune femme.

Lorsqu'elle disparu, il se dirigea vers les cachots où se trouvait les appartements du Maître des Potions d'un pas rageur. Pourquoi était-elle à Poudlard ? Pourquoi est-ce que personne ne l'avait prévenu ? En fait, pourquoi l'aurait-on prévenu ? Il n'avait rien à voir avec Hermione Granger...

Alors pourquoi pensait-il à elle ? Pourquoi ce qui s'était passé dans les toilettes des Trois Balais le marquait-il autant ? Ce n'était ni la première ni la dernière fois qu'il se retrouvait à peloter une fille dans des toilettes mais il y repensait sans cesse. Peut être parce qu'il n'avait pas pu conclure ou peut être parce qu'il avait aimé avec quelle ardeur elle avait répondu à ses caresses et ses baisers ou bien parce qu'elle était Hermione Granger et que pour une fois ce pouvait être lui le plus gêné des deux si on les surprenait.

Arrivé dans ses appartements, il se pressa de se déshabiller, d'enfiler un pantalon de jogging et de s'allonger torse nu sur son lit –il faisait encore chaud en ce premier jour de septembre. Il replia un bras sous sa tête, laissant l'autre reposer sur son ventre et fixa le plafond de son lit à baldaquin en reprenant ses réflexions là où il les avait laissés.

S'il avait été sobre ce soir là, jamais il ne l'aurait suivi en la voyant se séparer de ses amis. Jamais il ne l'aurait acculé contre le lavabo. Jamais il n'aurait pris ses lèvres avec une telle fougue ni eus envie de prendre tout le reste avec autant de frénésie. Ce n'était pas que ce comportement le choquait, il n'était plus un jeune garçon vierge depuis longtemps, il avait déjà fait bien pire avec des femmes bien plus dévergondées.

Mais Granger était différente, c'était une née moldue et -bien qu'il ait depuis longtemps abandonné ces préjugés ridicules selon lesquels les nés moldus et les sangs mêlés n'étaient pas aussi bon sorciers que les sangs purs- l'idée que les parents de cette fille étaient moldus lui filait des frissons.

Dans son esprit, les moldus seraient toujours inférieurs aux sorciers mais ils ne méritaient pas de mourir pour cela, ils étaient juste nés malchanceux. Un peu comme des chiens. Pour autant il ne supporterait pas de les approcher et les nés moldus n'attirait de lui que du mépris. Mais Granger… Lorsque, imbibé d'alcool, il l'avait vu danser sur la piste avec ses amis, dans sa splendide robe bleu nuit qui la moulait parfaitement et dénudait son dos comme un appel charnel. A ce moment là, il n'avait vu en elle qu'une femme sexy et désirable comme toutes les autres.

C'était un énorme paradoxe qui lui prenait la tête. Pensez à elle lui procurait deux émotions complètement contradictoires. Ses origines moldus le dégoûtait, lui donnait envie de la rabaisser comme il l'avait toujours fait pendant toute leur scolarité. Il avait vraiment aimé ça, lui faire mal avec des mots, la pousser dans ses derniers retranchements, l'insulter et même la faire pleurer.

D'un autre côté, repenser à ses lèvres, son souffle haletant, le goût délicieux de sa peau l'excitait au plus haut point. Il sentait même poindre une érection rien qu'à évoquer ce court moment passé avec elle.

La question qui se posait à lui à présent était : Qu'allait-il faire maintenant ? Allait-il faire comme si rien ne s'était passé et reprendre sa vie là où il l'avait laissé ? Reprendre ses cours et l'ignorer ou la rabaisser en l'insultant le reste du temps. Ou allait-il faire ce que son désir lui intimait, à savoir la séduire comme il le ferait avec n'importe quelle autre femme.

Il décida finalement de laisser les choses se faire. De voir comment se passerait leur prochaine… confrontation et d'aviser en conséquences.

Le lendemain matin Hermione retrouva Neville pour le petit déjeuner et lui proposa ensuite de l'accompagner jusqu'aux serres où il devait –en tant que Directeur des Gryffondor- donner leur premier cours aux élèves de première année de son ancienne maison. La deuxième heure, les premières années de Serpentard –dont le directeur était bien sur Draco Malefoy- devaient les rejoindre pour commencer le cours commun en lui-même.

Elle abandonna ensuite Neville à ses élèves et retourna dans la bibliothèque dont elle laissa l'une des lourdes portes ouvertes. Elle lui sembla bien déserte sans élèves. Elle attrapa donc un livre et commença sa lecture. A midi, elle descendit rapidement chercher quelque chose à manger dans les cuisines. Elle voulait laisser la bibliothèque ouverte le plus longtemps possible pour les élèves souhaitant travailler à la pause de midi. Combien de fois avait-elle été frustrée de trouver les portes de son antre préféré désespérément closes ?

L'après-midi, les premiers élèves arrivèrent l'air consterné. Elle ne fut pas surprise d'en entendre plusieurs grommeler sur « Ce satané prof de potion » qui les accablait de devoirs dès le premier jour. C'est en venant en aide à plusieurs élèves de cinquième année de Poufsouffle qui peinait sur des devoirs d'arithmancie qu'elle eut une idée.

Elle attendit le dîner pour pouvoir en parler avec le professeur McGonagall qu'elle interpella en sortant de la salle à la fin du repas.

- Professeur McGonagall ! La héla-t-elle.

- Oui Miss Granger ?

- J'aimerais vous soumettre une idée.

- Je vous écoute.

- Voilà, aujourd'hui j'ai vu des élèves peiner à faire leur devoir et je me demandais si vous seriez d'accord pour que je créer une aide au devoir le soir.

- C'est une bonne idée Miss Granger. Lui répondit la noble dame après avoir réfléchit quelques secondes. Je vous laisse me mettre tout ça sur parchemin et nous verrons ça plus tard. Cela vous va ?

- Oui, très bien. Merci professeur.

Les jours qui suivirent, lorsqu'Hermione avait du temps libre, elle s'escrimait à mettre en place un emploi du temps pour que chaque classe puisse avoir accès à au moins une heure de ses aides aux devoirs par semaine. Ça n'était pas facile car il y avait des dizaines d'emploi du temps différents mais elle voulait que quelque soit leur maison ou leur année, tous les élèves puissent venir au moins une fois par semaine.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini, la dernière semaine de septembre, elle demanda un entretien avec la directrice qui, après avoir longuement discuté avec elle de son projet, approuva son initiative. Elle avait bien évidemment un niveau assez élevé dans toutes les matières pour aider n'importe quel élève sur n'importe quel devoir.

Hermione n'eut plus qu'à préparer cinq affiches annonçant la création de ce « club de devoir » et les afficha dans le hall et dans chacune des salles communes. Il n'y avait pas d'inscription, chaque élève pouvait y venir quand bon lui semblait dès qu'il avait un peu de temps libre pendant les sessions. Contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, son idée eut pas mal de succès et le bouche à oreille fonctionna parfaitement.

Au moins une heure par jour, Hermione aidait donc des élèves accablés et désespérés à faire leur devoir, comprendre leur leçon ou réviser leur cours. Elle était très pédagogue et plaisait beaucoup aux élèves. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire lorsqu'une première année de Serdaigle lui avoua qu'elle était bien meilleure professeur de potion que le professeur Malefoy parce qu'avec lui elle ne comprenait jamais rien.

Le reste du temps, elle s'occupait de la bibliothèque, rangeait les rayons, remettait les livres à leur place, passait le balai et maintenait le calme parmi les tables occupées par les élèves. Celle qu'elle avait choisi de réserver à ses cours particuliers était très grande et ronde où tous les élèves –maisons et années mélangées- étaient au même niveau. Elle était située devant l'entrée à droite de son comptoir pour qu'elle puisse surveiller les allées et venues en même temps.

Hermione s'épanouissait dans son nouveau travail comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait depuis son départ de Poudlard cinq ans auparavant.

* * *

**Voilà pour ce troisième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plus et comme toujours je serais ravi d'avoir votre avis (j'accepte le paiement de review en roman, n'hésitez pas à en faire des tonnes ^^).**

**Bien évidemment les critiques négatives sont aussi les bienvenues !**

**A bientôt !**


	4. Chapitre 4

**Bonjour bonjour, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre comblera l'absence de confrontation Hermione/Draco du précédent et qu'il vous apportera les frissons que vous attendiez tous !**

**RAR :**

**m2010 :**** Tu connais Draco : il ne fait jamais rien comme tout le monde et se fait toujours désiré ^^ ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, il est bien présent dans ce chapitre ...**

**Harry :**** Et oui, les aides aux devoirs ça ne sert pas que dans le monde moldu !**

**Clara et Bibi :**** Oh oui une looongue review ! J'adore ! Pour ce qui est du chapitre 3, j'avoue qu'il est un peu raplapla mais il en faut bien pour pouvoir apprécier ceux un peu plus pimentés comme le quatrième par exemple ... Pour l'emploi d'Hermione, je me suis dis qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment l'âme d'un médicomage ou d'une politique et que ce qu'elle aimait par dessus tout c'était les livres donc hop : libraire. Pour le poste qu'elle occupe à Poudlard ben c'est le poste qui était libre. Et pis Hermione en prof, c'est tellement vu je trouve.**

******SlytherinDoll :**** Bienvenue dans ma fic ! Je publie (à peu près) un chapitre toutes les semaines ou toutes les semaines et demi.**

**Elsar :**** Contente que ça te plaise !**

**Ancre :**** Tu en veux du rêve ? En voilà : ^^**

**JuliaVeniVidiVici :**** Que j'aimerais être à la place des élèves de cette promotion ! niark niark !**

* * *

Chapitre 4

Un samedi, Hermione reçu un hibou de Ginny alors qu'elle prenait son petit déjeuné dans la Grande Salle en compagnie de Neville et Hagrid. Elle leur proposait à tous les trois de les rejoindre elle et Harry dans l'après-midi aux Trois Balais.

Hagrid, Neville et Hermione étaient enchantés –surtout Hagrid qui commençait déjà à larmoyer- et ils se mirent à parler avec animation de leur après-midi. Neville alla même plus loin en proposant de demander l'autorisation à McGonagall de faire venir Harry et Ginny au château car ils savaient bien que ça leur ferait autant plaisir qu'à eux de revenir dans ce lieu chargé de souvenirs et de magie.

Evidemment, la directrice accepta aussitôt qu'ils le lui demandèrent. Elle ne pouvait pas refuser ça à Harry Potter. C'est donc tous fiers de leur surprise que les trois amis se rendirent aux Trois Balais vers 15h. Ils tombèrent dans les bras les uns des autres, heureux de se retrouver « comme à la bonne époque ».

Lorsque Hagrid eut finit de se moucher bruyamment dans son mouchoir à pois de la taille d'une nappe, Neville put enfin prendre la parole :

- Nous avons une surprise pour vous deux.

- Vraiment ?! S'écria Ginny en s'agrippant au bras de Harry.

- Oui, nous allons prendre le thé dans un endroit un peu spécial.

- Si c'est chez Madame Pieddodu vous pouvez m'oublier ! Déclara Harry déclenchant des éclats de rire.

- Non. Répondit Hermione. Vous venez prendre le thé dans mes appartements.

Ginny sauta au cou de son amie et la joyeuse petite troupe se mit en chemin. Harry et Ginny furent aussi émerveillés qu'Hermione de redécouvrir leur vieux château. Ils se baladèrent un long moment dans le parc, passèrent par la cabane de Hagrid et les serres de Neville puis ils entrèrent à l'intérieur avec la Grande Salle et un tour dans les couloirs.

Ils ne visitèrent pas la salle commune de Gryffondor qui ressemblerait plutôt à une séance de dédicace qu'à une balade nostalgique pour Harry au vu des nombreux élèves qui devaient s'y trouver. Les quelqu'uns qu'ils croisèrent dans les couloirs et le parc semblèrent déjà assez abasourdis de le voir.

Juste avant le thé, ils finirent par la bibliothèque. Hermione avait jeté un sort pour que les élèves puissent venir étudier mais qu'aucun livre ne puisse sortir du lieu. Elle pouvait ainsi laisser la bibliothèque ouverte tout en n'étant pas sur place.

Elle expliqua le fonctionnement de son aide au devoir à ses amis qui la félicitèrent pour son initiative puis ils sortirent de la bibliothèque pour se rendre dans les appartements d'Hermione où ils devaient prendre le thé. Au détour d'un couloir ils tombèrent nez à nez avec Draco Malefoy en personne. Hermione –qui étaient en train de rire à un souvenir que Ginny évoquait- se décomposa, son sourire mourut sur ses lèvres et elle pâlit légèrement.

- Tiens ! S'exclama-t-il. Le trio au complet. Enfin, presque au complet.

- Malefoy. Le salua Harry, préférant ne pas relever la pique.

- Potter. Weasley. Longdubat. Répondit-il sur le même ton.

Il ne prit pas la peine de saluer Hagrid qui pour lui ne valait pas plus qu'un moldu. Il se demandait encore comment on pouvait l'avoir nommé professeur, le même poste qu'il occupait lui-même. Puis il se tourna vers Hermione et la salua aussi.

- Granger.

Son ton était par contre nettement plus grave que celui qu'il avait utilisé pour saluer Harry, Neville et Ginny. Ce qui n'échappa pas à cette dernière. Il avait légèrement penché la tête sur la droite et un micro sourire avait éclairé son visage pendant une demi-seconde. C'était le genre de chose que des hommes –comme Hagrid, Neville et Harry par exemple- ne pouvaient pas remarquer mais qui ne pouvait passer à côté de l'œil de lynx de la rouquine.

Ils passèrent à côté de lui sans lui accorder plus d'attention, Hermione cachée dans le groupe d'amis. Ils s'installèrent dans son petit salon ou un elfe de maison leur avait préparé du thé et des biscuits. Pendant que Neville servait le thé, Ginny s'exclama :

- Hermione, j'adorerais voir cette fabuleuse salle de bain dont tu m'a tant parlé.

- Oui, d'accord.

La brune savait pertinemment que Ginny ne portait aucun intérêt à sa salle de bain, enfin plus depuis qu'elle avait dû relever le malaise entre elle et Malefoy dans le couloir. Elles s'isolèrent et Ginny jeta un sort d'insonorisation sur la porte à peine l'eut-elle refermé.

- Raconte !

- Raconte quoi ? Demanda innocemment Hermione en priant pour que son amie n'insiste pas.

- Ce qu'il se passe. Avec Malefoy. Précisa-t-elle malheureusement.

- Il ne se passe rien avec Malefoy.

- Pas à moi Hermione ! Je suis Ginny Weasley, fille de Molly Weasley. Lui rappela-t-elle en faisant sa tête de conspiratrice.

Hermione s'assit sur le rebord de sa grande baignoire, baissant les bras devant l'insistance de sa meilleure amie qui ne la lâcherait pas avant de connaitre tous les détails. Rien ne pouvait arrêter la rouquine lorsqu'elle savait qu'on lui cachait des choses.

- Il… euh, on… on s'est embrassé.

- Quoi !?

- On s'est embrassé. Répéta-t-elle penaude en fixant ses chaussures.

- Oui, oui, j'ai entendu. Dit-elle en commençant à faire les cents pas. Quand ça ?

- Et bien, c'était aux Trois Balais au mariage.

- Au mariage ? Répéta-t-elle consternée. Je veux tout savoir !

Hermione n'avait plus d'autre choix que de tout lui avouer. Elle lui raconta leur « rencontre » dans les toilettes des Trois Balais sous l'emprise de l'alcool.

- Depuis j'essaye de l'éviter. Finit-elle.

- Wow. Dit enfin Ginny. Et qu'est-ce que ça fais ?

- De quoi ?

- D'embrasser Draco Malefoy. Enfin embrasser et plus si affinité. Rajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil coquin.

- Ginny ! S'exclama Hermione en rougissant.

- Quoi, c'est vrai. Tu sais combien de filles donneraient père et mère pour vivre ce que tu as vécu ? Alors tu peux me dire ce que ça fais quand même. Je suis ta meilleure amie.

- Et bien, je ne sais pas trop.

- C'était bien ? Tu as aimé ?

- Oui. Oui je crois. Dit-elle finalement.

La rouquine eut un sourire ravi. Elle espérait depuis longtemps qu'Hermione rencontre un homme qui la ferait frissonner comme Harry la faisait frissonner. Mais elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que cet homme serait Draco Malefoy. C'était tellement improbable que ça paraissait irréel. Qui aurait pu dire qu'un jour ces deux là flirterait ensemble, les deux élèves qui se haïssaient le plus à Poudlard, deux personnes si différentes.

Ginny était presque jalouse, non pas parce qu'Hermione s'était trouvé un … un quoi d'ailleurs ? Un flirt rien de plus pour l'instant, mais parce que ce flirt était Draco Malefoy, l'homme déclaré « sorcier le plus sexy » les trois dernières années par Sorcière Hebdo. Non pas qu'Harry – celui-qui-as-survécu – soit en reste question physique et popularité bien sur.

- Ginny, tu… tu sais pourquoi il a fait ça ?

- Pourquoi il a fait quoi ? Te draguer ?

- Mmh.

- Et bien, Malefoy étant Malefoy, qu'il drague une femme n'a rien de très surprenant.

- Oui je sais mais pourquoi moi ? Enfin je veux dire ce n'est pas que je sois exceptionnelle ou quoi mais … on se déteste lui et moi. On s'est toujours détesté depuis la première année. Je suis une née-moldue et lui un sang pur, on est nés pour se haïr.

- Mais vous couchez ensemble. Finit Ginny.

- On ne couche pas !

- Oui, oui, bon vous flirter ensemble. Se reprit-elle.

- Pourquoi il a fait ça ?

- Et toi, pourquoi tu as fais ça ?

- Mais je n'ai rien fais. C'est lui qui a fait… ça.

- Alors pourquoi l'as-tu laissé faire ?

Elle n'en savait rien. Elle ne le supportait pas, cet air toujours supérieur, cette démarche insolente. Toujours une pique ou une insulte au bord des lèvres. Mais quand il s'était approché avec cette détermination à l'embrasser, ce désir presque palpable entre eux, elle s'était sentie fondre, comme pétrifiée.

Et quand il était passé à l'acte, alors elle avait perdue tout contrôle et c'était tellement plus facile de se laisser guider que de résister. Si elle le repoussait que se passerait-il ? Il y aurait un grand moment de malaise silencieux et puis il n'y aurait que de la colère et/ou des insultes. Si elle ne voulait pas de cette relation il valait mieux l'éviter et ne pas se retrouver seule avec lui dans la même pièce.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

- He ! Oh ! Les filles ? Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là dedans ? Le thé est servi.

Avant d'aller rejoindre les garçons, Ginny serra Hermione dans ses bras et lui glissa à l'oreille :

- Si tu veux mon conseil : laisse faire. Malefoy est un maître dans l'art de diriger les choses alors laisse le faire et vois où ça te mène.

Le reste de l'après midi se déroula à merveille pour les cinq amis. Ils prirent le thé, mangèrent les biscuits et surtout discutèrent beaucoup. Hagrid les laissa après le thé pour faire sa ronde quotidienne dans le parc et les quatre anciens Gryffondors reprirent leur discussion après l'avoir salué. Leurs sujets de conversation étaient nombreux mais les plus récurrents étaient bien sur Poudlard, leurs souvenirs et leur vie actuelle.

Harry et Ginny les laissèrent vers 18h, leurs amis les accompagnèrent jusqu'aux grilles du parc pour leur dire au revoir. Ginny serra Hermione une nouvelle fois contre elle et lui fit un sourire entendu.

- Tu peux m'écrire à tout moment.

- Oui je sais. Au revoir Ginny.

Deux mois plus tard, vers la fin novembre, Hermione remarqua que plus les jours passaient plus les devoirs de potion que ses élèves devaient faire étaient compliqués voir carrément tordus pour certain. Elle était certaine que Malefoy était derrière tout ça. Avait-il entendu parler de ses aides aux devoirs ? Faisait-il ça pour tester ses connaissances à elle ? Est-ce qu'il essayait de se venger de l'aide qu'elle donnait à ses élèves en les accablant de devoir toujours plus difficile ? Est-ce que cela faisait vraiment partit du programme ?

Alors qu'elle aidait une pauvre élève de deuxième année qui venait de fondre en larme devant la masse et la difficulté du travail que son professeur lui donnait, elle essaya de replonger dans sa mémoire mais elle ne se souvenait pas d'avoir eus des cours aussi compliqués en deuxième année.

Un soir, après avoir passé encore une heure à plancher sur un devoir de potion presque irréalisable, même pour des septièmes années, Hermione était en train de ranger les livres que les élèves avaient utilisés et laissés sur une table. Certaines heures de ses aides aux devoirs avaient lieu le soir après les cours car pour les cinquièmes et septièmes années dont le planning était surchargé à cause des examens, c'était le seul moment pour qu'ils puissent venir demander de l'aide à la jeune femme.

En cette fin novembre, la nuit tombait vite et comme il n'y avait plus personne, Hermione n'avait laissé que les deux grosses torches de l'entrée ainsi qu'une petite bougie sur son comptoir allumées. Elle aimait bien lorsque la bibliothèque était dans une semi-obscurité, le lieu ne lui semblait pas du tout effrayant au contraire, elle le trouvait calme et rassurant.

Des coups légers retentirent contre la porte alors qu'elle rassemblait encore quelques livres oubliés sur la grande table ronde près du comptoir. Elle leva les yeux et découvrit Malefoy, appuyé nonchalamment contre le battant ouvert. Il portait une robe de sorcier noire ouverte sur un jean bleu foncé et une chemise blanche.

Elle détourna le regard –avant qu'il ne voit la rougeur qui s'emparait de ses joues- et lui lança une pique avant qu'il n'ait le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour lui balancer une vacherie.

- La bibliothèque est fermée, Malefoy.

- Je sais. Répondit-il d'une voix calme. Je voulais juste prendre un cours du soir.

La moutarde lui monta au nez, cette fois-ci elle était à présent certaine que Malefoy corsait exprès les devoirs de ses élèves rien que pour l'embêter, elle. Et Ginny qui disait qu'il était juste et ne faisait pas de favoritisme.

- Tu te fous de moi Malefoy ?

Il ne répondit pas, haussant simplement les sourcils avec un sourire ravi qui montrait à quel point l'énerver était quasiment jouissif pour lui.

- Premièrement, ce n'est pas un cours du soir mais une aide aux devoirs. Deuxièmement, tu arrives un peu tard, la session est terminée depuis un quart d'heure. Troisièmement, tu es un être abject, indigne d'être professeur à Poudlard. Tu… tu corses les devoirs que tu donnes à tes élèves juste pour m'embêter ! Finit-elle par hurler.

Elle se tenait très droite, tremblante de colère, les doigts crispés sur les livres qu'elle serrait contre sa poitrine. Malefoy laissa passer quelques secondes pour qu'elle se calme et réalise à quel point elle s'était emportée pour une simple phrase, tout à fait innocente. Puis, lorsque la rougeur de ses joues, dû à la colère fut doucement remplacer par une rougeur de gêne, beaucoup plus approprié à la situation d'après lui, il se décolla alors de la chambranle et s'avança un peu dans la pièce.

- Granger, je vais parler doucement pour que tu comprennes bien, d'accord ?

Son visage devint encore plus rouge alors qu'elle fronçait les sourcils sentant la colère revenir au galop. Malheureusement, il la frustra en l'empêchant de répliquer.

- Depuis deux mois je n'ai pas mis un seul « P » à aucun de mes élèves. Aucun Granger. Et je ne parle même pas de « T ». J'ai donc pensé, en toute logique tu me l'accordes, que mes élèves –même les premières années- avaient vraiment bien bossés leurs cours pendant les vacances et commençaient enfin à saisir la subtilité de fabriquer une potion. Mes élèves sont des surdoués ! S'exclama-t-il faussement ravi.

Elle faillit riposter mais encore une fois il l'a coupa.

- J'ai donc augmenté un peu la difficulté de mes cours et tu ne sauras jamais ce qu'il s'est passé : mes élèves continuaient à n'obtenir presque que des « O » ! Aujourd'hui j'ai largement dépassé la difficulté des BUSE et des ASPIC et les résultats sont toujours aussi brillants. Je suis un excellent professeur n'est-ce pas ?

Elle baissa les yeux, honteuse de s'être fait avoir de la sorte. La réussite des élèves de Poudlard lui tenait tellement à cœur qu'elle ne s'était pas rendue compte à quel point elle « les aidait ». Elle était mortifiée, d'autant plus que c'était Malefoy qui avait décidé de lui faire réaliser son erreur et de quelle manière ! Il se mit à rire.

- Allez Granger ! Fais pas cette tête.

Elle cherchait désespérément quelque chose à répondre. N'importe quoi qui fut pertinent et qui pourrait effacer ce demi-sourire stupide de ses lèvres. Ses lèvres. En les fixant pour éviter ses yeux railleurs, les sensations qu'elle avait ressentit en l'embrassant dans les toilettes des Trois Balais refirent surface. Elle rougit plus fort que jamais et, à son grand désespoir, vit Malefoy changer son regard moqueur par une expression d'agréable surprise. Il franchit rapidement les quelques mètres qui les séparaient se rapprochant ainsi dangereusement de la jeune femme.

- Et bien Granger, qu'est-ce que je vois là ? Murmura-t-il en l'examinant minutieusement.

La proximité de son nouveau collègue rendait Hermione très mal à l'aise. Elle se demandait bien ce qu'il passait par la tête du blond. Il n'était pas ivre cette fois, alors que faisait-il si près d'elle ? Ne le dégoutait-elle pas ? Et elle, ne la dégoutait-il pas depuis leur plus tendre enfance ? Il l'avait humiliée et blessée pendant des années alors pourquoi se sentait-elle ainsi sous l'intensité de ses yeux gris ?

Drago de son côté s'amusait bien. Même si l'ex-Gryffondor l'avait étonné lorsqu'il avait lu de l'envie sur son visage –il n'en était pas encore complètement sur- alors qu'il n'était même pas passé à la phase deux de son approche –la phase un ayant pour but de l'énerver et la phase deux de la déstabiliser. Il était en train d'examiner soigneusement toutes ses expressions faciales –et de près- lorsqu'elle le surprit une fois de plus en s'enfuyant. Peu de femmes arrivaient à se détacher de son regard presque hypnotique.

Hermione attrapa deux livres de plus, qu'elle avait regroupés sur la table, et se sauva entre les rayons, feignant d'être très occupée. Drago sut qu'elle était prête pour ce qu'il lui réservait car une Gryffondor aussi butée qu'elle n'aurait fuit qu'en sentant qu'elle allait perdre le contrôle. Un large sourire s'étendit sur les lèvres du blond. Séduire Hermione Granger serait pour lui une consécration. Il s'engagea alors dans le rayon à la suite de la brune.

Hermione était en train de ranger les livres sur leur étagère en tentant tant bien que mal de contrôler le tremblement de ses mains. Mais que lui arrivait-il ? Elle ne tremblait ni de peur ni de froid, mais de quoi alors ? De désir ? Pour Malefoy ? Certainement pas ! D'excitation alors ? Mais pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle ressente ça pour lui ?

- Parce qu'il a été déclaré « sorcier le plus sexy » trois années de suite par Sorcière Hebdo. Lui souffla une petite voix qui ressemblait étrangement à celle de Ginny.

Drago apparut au bout de la rangée de livre et lui jeta un regard carnassier.

- Laisse-moi tranquille Malefoy ! Je n'ai plus rien à te dire.

- Peut être que moi je n'ai pas fini ? Suggéra-t-il en la rejoignant et en se plaçant juste derrière elle.

Si elle voulait s'en aller, elle était à présent obligée de se retourner et elle se retrouverait beaucoup trop près de lui qu'elle le désirait. Elle finit quand même par se faire violence, d'abord parce qu'elle était une Gryffondor tout de même, elle n'allait pas se faire enquiquiner par cet abruti de Serpentard et après parce qu'elle n'avait plus de livre à ranger et que par conséquent elle passerait pour une idiote à fixer son étagère comme ça en priant pour qu'il s'en aille. Elle se retourna brusquement, le faisant sursauter et reculer d'un pas.

- Ok Malefoy ! Commença-t-elle, ragaillardis par la réaction du blond. Je m'excuse d'avoir trop aidé tes élèves, je te promets de faire plus attention et de les laisser se débrouiller par eux-mêmes plus souvent et…

Elle ne put finir sa phrase car il attrapa ses deux poignets, les plaçant au dessus de sa tête et la poussa d'une secousse violente contre la bibliothèque qui trembla sous le choc et fit tomber quelques ouvrages. Un éclair de peur et de douleur passa dans les yeux de la brunette ce qui excita Draco au plus haut point.

Il adorait avoir ce pouvoir sur une femme et c'était encore plus exaltant lorsqu'il s'agissait d'Hermione Granger, la courageuse Gryffondor. Il ne put résister à son expression et se jeta sur ses lèvres pour la deuxième fois, entreprenant de l'embrasser comme s'il voulait la dévorer toute entière.

Hermione se sentit fondre, c'était encore meilleur que la première fois. Sa réputation n'exagérait rien en fin de compte. La jeune femme avait toujours méprisée ses condisciples féminines qui se pâmaient sur son passage en vantant – pour les plus chanceuses- son habileté.

N'étant plus sous l'emprise de l'alcool, elle avait une conscience aigüe de tout ce qu'il lui faisait. Ses doigts fins mais puissants qui serraient ses poignets meurtris par l'étagère, ses lèvres qui goûtaient les siennes avec avidité, son corps pressé contre le sien qui s'embrasait. Une vague de chaleur se déversa sur son corps lui faisant pousser un gémissement dans la bouche du blond qui, excité par ce son, lâcha ses poignets pour mieux agripper ses cuisses.

Elle émit un autre petit cri lorsqu'il abandonna ses lèvres pour la soulever d'une seule poussée la calant entre la bibliothèque et son propre corps. Le rouge aux joues, Hermione passa, par reflexe, ses jambes autour de la taille de Drago tandis qu'il reprenait ses lèvres. Elle avait encore assez de présence d'esprit pour penser qu'elle se bénissait –ou se maudissait- d'avoir choisi de mettre un jean ce matin.

Elle s'agrippait de toutes ses forces à l'étagère au dessus de sa tête et ne put réprimer un autre gémissement de plaisir lorsqu'il commença à bouger son bassin entre ses cuisses d'une manière tout à fait évocatrice.

La chaleur dans son corps se concentrait dans son ventre à mesure qu'il se frottait contre elle, chaque vague était un peu plus intense que la précédente. Comme la première fois, elle dû pencher la tête en arrière pour échapper à ses assauts et respirer un peu. Il s'attaqua automatiquement à sa gorge qu'elle lui offrait involontairement.

Qu'était-elle en train de faire ? Elle faisait l'amour avec Drago Malefoy ! Enfin presque l'amour. Mais c'était déjà trop. Trop et pas assez en même temps. Elle lâcha l'étagère d'une main pour plonger ses doigts dans la crinière du jeune homme, abaissant le visage, elle colla sa joue contre ses doux cheveux blonds qu'elle agrippait avec force. Puis, prise d'un élan soudain, elle épousa le mouvement de ses hanches et se mit instinctivement à bouger tout son corps en rythme ce qui arracha un sourire au jeune homme. Même les yeux fermés, elle sentit tout son visage sourire contre sa clavicule et son cou.

Son étreinte était tellement bonne, c'était si agréable de se sentir autant désirée, car pour le sentir, elle le sentait, dur et prêt à aller plus loin à tout instant. Mais il semblait se complaire dans le simple fait de frotter son long corps contre le sien et de perdre ses lèvres dans le creux de son épaule.

- Miss Granger ?

Une voix les sortis de leur frénésie. Drago eut un reflexe qui révéla beaucoup de son passé d'amant clandestin à Hermione. Il lâcha ses cuisses, l'attrapant par la taille et roula sur lui-même pour passer l'angle du rayon de livre et ainsi se soustraire au regard d'une personne qui jetterait un coup d'œil par là.

Hermione dénoua ses jambes et se laissa lentement glisser le long de Drago, qui la tenait toujours serré contre lui. Enfin ses pieds touchèrent terre mais elle ne savait pas s'ils pourraient la porter.

- Miss Granger ? Reprit la voix un peu plus insistante.

Les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent, Hermione avait les yeux agrandis par la peur –elle venait de reconnaitre la voix du professeur Flitwich. Dans les prunelles anthracites et le sourire de Drago on ne pouvait voir que de l'excitation. Il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour lui intimer le silence et relâcha doucement son étreinte. Hermione recula d'un pas et s'aperçut que finalement ses jambes –bien qu'un peu tremblantes- tenaient bon. Un point pour elle.

Elle lissa son chemisier, se rendant un peu plus présentable et s'apprêta à sortir de sa cachette lorsque Drago, en un dernier geste, vestige de leur étreinte, replaça avec douceur une mèche de cheveux bruns échappée derrière son oreille.

Hermione rougit incapable de la moindre réaction cohérente. Elle préféra se détourner et après avoir repris contenance, s'avança dans la lumière.

- Professeur ?

- Ah ! Miss Granger, vous êtes toujours là ?

- Oui, je faisais… un peu de rangement.

- J'ai vu la porte ouverte et je me demandais si vous étiez encore là.

- Oui, oui mais j'ai fini.

- Oh très bien, je vous raccompagne jusqu'à vos appartements ?

- Volontiers. Répondit-elle d'un ton peut être un peu trop enjoué.

Elle récupéra son sac à main et ferma la porte de la bibliothèque à clé derrière elle après avoir éteint la lumière, sachant pertinemment que Malefoy n'aurait aucun mal à la rouvrir d'un « alohomora ». Elle était contente que son ancien professeur la raccompagne, cela évitait à Malefoy d'avoir l'idée de la rattraper avant qu'elle n'atteigne ses appartements rassurants.

Une fois « en sécurité », elle attrapa un morceau de parchemin et une plume et commença à écrire une courte lettre.

_Chère Ginny,_

_J'espère que tu vas bien. Je ne veux pas t'embêter avec mes histoires mais tu avais l'air si intéressé par Malefoy que j'ai pensé que tu aimerais savoir ce qui m'est arrivé._

_En fait il a remis ça, il m'a suivi dans la bibliothèque ce soir alors que j'étais seule et il m'a fait des avances. Je l'ai repoussé mais il a fini par m'embrasser, il aurait pu aller plus loin si le professeur Flitwich ne l'avait pas interrompu. Heureusement, il ne nous a pas vu (Malefoy nous a cachés derrière une étagère)._

_Je ne sais toujours pas quoi penser de ça mais toi, tu sauras peut être._

_Bisous_

_Hermione_

Elle eut à peine le temps de lire un chapitre de son livre après avoir envoyé son hibou que la cheminée crépita et que le visage de Ginny apparut dans l'âtre.

- Salut Ginny !

- Raconte-moi ça en détail et ne me dis pas qu'il n'a fait que t'embrasser parce que je ne te croirais pas.

- Je vais bien, merci de demander et toi comment ça va ? Ironisa la brune.

- Rôôh ! Mione' me fait pas languir comme ça, s'il te plait raconte !

- Je t'ai tout dit dans ma lettre ! S'exclama-t-elle.

- Oh ! Pour que tu ne veuille pas raconter c'est que ça a été chaud !

Hermione sentit ses joues s'empourprer et Ginny insista tant et si bien qu'elle finit par avoir ce qu'elle voulait comme toujours. Hermione lui donna les détails de cette rencontre qui firent glousser la rouquine de plaisir.

- Qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant Ginny ? Demanda-t-elle une fois son récit terminé. Je le laisse continuer ?

- Oui, bien sur !

- Mais si je fais ça, il… on va finir par… coucher ensemble. Dit-elle d'une petite voix.

- Ouiiiii ! S'exclama son amie.

- Ginny !

- Quoi ?! Hermione, ne soit pas si coincée ! Ce n'est pas un crime, tu devrais être toute excitée de ce qu'il t'arrive. Au lieu de ça, tu es horriblement gênée et tu rougis dès qu'on en parle. Je sais que mon frère n'a pas été le meilleur partenaire du monde et que tu ne dois pas être habitué à faire ça ailleurs que dans un lit mais profites-en. Et ne me dis pas que c'est parce que c'est Malefoy !

- Mais si ! Je le déteste et il me déteste.

- Visiblement il ne te déteste pas autant que tu le crois.

Hermione n'était pas convaincue mais elle acquiesça pour rassurer son amie et surtout pour que celle-ci arrête de la harceler pour qu'elle couche avec Draco Malefoy. Elle avait vraiment peur de ce qu'il pourrait arriver, de ce que cela signifierait.

Décembre et son lot de décorations et de chants de Noël arriva bien vite. Les vacances donnant plus de temps aux élèves, Hermione modifia l'emploi du temps de son aide au devoir au jeudi uniquement de 14H à 18H. Ainsi tous les élèves avaient accès à ce créneau horaire et ils pouvaient occuper le reste de la semaine à des activités plus relaxantes. La bibliothèque restait ouverte tous les week-ends en consultation seulement, autrement dit les élèves pouvaient y venir travailler mais ne pouvaient pas emprunter de livre.

Hermione pouvait donc profiter de ses week-ends pour aller faire ses achats de Noël à Pré-au-Lard et sur le Chemin de Traverse où elle retrouvait souvent Ginny pour faire les boutiques. Un samedi, les deux jeunes femmes avait justement rendez-vous sur la Grande Place du Chemin de Traverse. Hermione avait la lourde tâche de se trouver une robe de soirée pour le bal de Noël –où elle était obligé d'aller, ordre de McGonagall-, Ginny avait été folle de joie lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé de l'aider.

Lorsqu'elles se rejoignirent, elles se dépêchèrent de se saluer et Ginny entraina vite son amie au chaud chez « Tissard et Brodette », la seule boutique de vêtement qui ne vendait pas uniquement des robes de sorcier contrairement à Madame Guipure. Dans la boutique, beaucoup plus vaste que la devanture ne laissait imaginer, tout n'était que tissus soyeux et couleur chatoyante. Les étalages proposaient des robes de soirée pour femme ou pour homme, de somptueux costumes italiens, des escarpins et chaussures noires bien cirées,… Hermione ne savait plus où regarder.

Heureusement, Ginny, elle, connaissait bien la boutique qui faisait aussi des vêtements plus communs pour la vie de tous les jours. Elle traina Hermione parmi les rayons attrapant plusieurs tenues qu'elle lui collait dans les bras, puis elle la poussa dans une cabine en lui ordonnant de passer la première.

Hermione n'eut d'autres choix que de lui obéir et passa la première tenue –une robe longue argenté à bretelles fines- avant de sortir pour montrer le résultat. Elle fit un tour sur elle-même pour apprécier le volant du bas de la robe et questionna son amie du regard.

- Mmmh. Fit celle-ci.

- Tu n'as pas l'air convaincu.

- Et toi ? Riposta la rouquine.

- Je la trouve très jolie.

- Oui mais pas assez pour une telle soirée.

- Ce n'est qu'un bal de Noël tout à fait simple Ginny. Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais une championne du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

- Oh ! C'est bien plus que ça ma chère !

Hermione haussa un sourcil interrogateur qui se fronça aussitôt lorsqu'elle comprit où son amie voulait en venir en voyant un grand sourire étirer ses lèvres.

- Tu ne vas pas remettre ça !

- Oh que si ! Tu crois qu'il ne va pas profiter d'une occasion pareille ?

- Mais quelle occasion ?

- Une fête !

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et préféra retourner dans la cabine pour passer la deuxième tenue –une longue robe en satin doré dont le large col bateau laissait ses épaules dénudées- puis elle ressortit une fois sûre que Ginny ne reviendrait pas sur le sujet. Elle lui tourna le dos en relevant ses cheveux.

- Tu veux bien remonter la fermeture s'il te plait ?

- Oui, bien sur.

La jeune femme se leva de son confortable fauteuil et remonta la fermeture de la sublime robe. Elles ne virent donc ni l'une ni l'autre Drago Malefoy et Pansy Parkinson entrer dans la boutique. Par contre, elles entendirent parfaitement le cri de joie de cette dernière.

- Ginny ! Hermione ! S'écria-t-elle en se jetant dans leur bras. Comme je suis contente de vous revoir.

- Euh, nous aussi Pansy. Répondit la rouquine.

- Comment vas-tu ? Renchérit Hermione.

- Super bien ! On fait des emplettes Drago et moi. Drago fait pas ton timide, vient dire bonjour. Dit-elle en se tournant vers lui comme vers un enfant craintif.

Ginny éclata de rire et bizarrement le jeune homme ne se vexa pas mais s'avança vers ses trois compagnes.

- Bonjour. Dit-il d'une voix tout à fait assurée.

Il fixait Hermione qui, elle, fixait très attentivement Pansy. Cela le fit sourire. L'ex-Gryffondor n'aurait jamais fuit son regard du temps de leur scolarité, c'était une preuve de plus qu'il lui faisait de l'effet et il adorait ça.

- Salut ! Répondit Ginny avec un sourire entendu.

Drago souleva un sourcil légèrement surprit.

- Hermione, tu es splendide ! S'exclama Pansy. Tu cherches une robe pour le bal de Noël ? Nous aussi on vient chercher un costume pour Drago, d'ailleurs il faut qu'on se dépêche, à plus tard.

Elle disparue dans les rayons aussi vite qu'elle était apparut. Drago traina un peu avant de la suivre et Ginny prétexta une autre tenue à aller chercher pour Hermione –qui la maudit sur cinq générations de la laisser seule avec lui- avant de s'éclipser.

En silence, il jeta un regard scrutateur sur la jeune femme de haut en bas puis, juste avant de lui aussi disparaitre entre les rayons à la suite de Pansy, il lui lança :

- Tu devrais prendre celle là Granger, elle te va bien.

Hermione rougit violemment et Ginny choisi ce moment pour surgir de nulle part, évidemment elle n'était pas allée bien loin pour ne rien manquer de leur conversation. Une fois sûre que Malefoy était loin, Hermione se tourna vers sa traîtresse de meilleure amie.

- Je suppose qu'on prend celle-ci ? Dit-elle en désignant sa robe.

- Pourquoi ? S'indigna Ginny.

- Ben, parce qu'elle lui plait. Chuchota Hermione en faisant un geste dans la direction où Malefoy était parti.

- Oh non ! Surtout pas !

- Alors là je ne te suis pas. Je croyais que ton but c'était de… me mettre dans son lit. Finit-elle à voix basse.

- Tout à fait ! Confirma la rouquine en poussant son amie dans sa cabine. Mais il est hors de question que tu mettes une robe qu'il a vue à l'avance. Où serait l'effet de surprise sinon ?

- Ah ! Fut tout ce qu'Hermione trouva à redire.

Elles passèrent encore trois quart d'heure dans la boutique jusqu'à ce que Ginny juge qu'elles aient trouvé LA robe. Hermione était plutôt satisfaite du choix de son amie, la robe était magnifique et elle se sentait très sexy avec, ce qui dans un sens la gênait un peu. Il ne lui manquait plus que quelques accessoires à choisir et elles pourraient rentrer chez elles.

Elles payèrent et quittèrent le magasin sans revoir ni Pansy ni Drago, elles ignoraient s'ils étaient encore dans l'immense boutique ou s'ils étaient partis avant elles sans leur dire au revoir.

Ginny invita son amie à boire un thé puis Hermione pris congé et rentra au château les bras chargés de ses emplettes. Elle croisa Neville dans les couloirs.

- Bonjour Hermione.

- Salut Neville !

- Tu veux un peu d'aide pour porter tes paquets ?

- Oh, oui, ça n'est pas de refus. Accepta-t-elle avec un large sourire.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu trimballes là dedans ? Demanda le jeune homme en feignant de crouler sous le poids des deux sacs qu'elle lui avait donné.

- Mes achats pour le bal de Noël.

- Tu vas au bal ? S'étonna-t-il.

- Pourquoi est-ce que ça surprend autant de monde ?

Elle marqua une pause, le temps d'observer le grand sourire qui illuminait le visage de son ami et elle se rendit compte qu'il avait réalisé une presque parfaite imitation de Ron lors de leur quatrième année lorsqu'elle lui avait annoncé qu'elle allait bien au bal mais pas avec lui.

- Tu te moques de moi. Constata-t-elle.

- Finement observé !

Elle lui donna un coup dans l'épaule mais rit de bon cœur. Ils déposèrent les paquets de la jeune femme dans ses appartements puis Hermione demanda à Neville s'il pouvait lui accorder quelques minutes pour reparler de cette histoire de plantes d'intérieur.

- Et bien, je dois aller faire un tour du côté des dortoirs Gryffondor pour m'assurer que tout va bien mais tu peux m'accompagner si ça te fais envie. Lui proposa-t-il.

- Evidemment que j'adorerais. Affirma-t-elle en le suivant.

Durant les trois quart d'heure suivant, elle se promena dans Poudlard avec son ami qui réprimandait ici et là des élèves un peu trop turbulents tout en lui faisant une conférence sur les fleurs et plantes d'intérieur.

Le sujet de leur conversation avait commencé avec les envies de la jeune femme et se poursuivait avec une véritable leçon de botanique, mais ce n'était pas pour déplaire à Hermione.

Ils se rendirent ensemble dans la grande Salle pour le repas où ils poursuivirent leur débat sur les différentes variétés de fleurs moldues et magiques sans voir que de l'autre côté de la table, Malefoy tendait l'oreille.

Depuis leur petite scène dans la bibliothèque, il était à présent persuadé qu'il désirait sa collègue et comme tout ce que Malefoy désire, Malefoy a, il était passé « à l'attaque ». Pour l'instant elle l'évitait tant et si bien qu'il lui avait été difficile de mettre ses talents de séducteur à profit mais la chance était de son côté.

En effet, il ne s'était pas du tout attendu à la trouver dans la boutique du Chemin de Traverse, par ailleurs persuadé qu'elle n'irait pas au bal, mais il s'était vite ressaisit et l'avait déstabilisé à son tour par une phrase et un regard scrutateur bien placé. Il avait le dessus sur elle mais il ne considérait jamais rien comme acquis.

Deux semaines avant le bal, dans tout le château un seul sujet était sur toutes les lèvres : le cavalier ou la cavalière idéal(e). Hermione était au bord de la crise de nerf à force de réprimander des troupeaux d'élèves surexcitée qui chuchotait sans cesse dans les allées de la bibliothèque.

Neville lui-même ne cessait de parler de l'arrivée de sa femme, invitée exceptionnellement pour l'occasion. Hermione avait bien pensé faire venir Harry ou Georges mais elle se voyait mal arraché l'un des deux hommes à leur compagne le soir de Noël tout ça pour avoir un cavalier à ce bal stupide. Elle avait donc pris la décision d'y aller en solo et fière de l'être. Après tout elle n'était plus une adolescente complexée et n'avait rien à prouver.

Pourtant un matin, alors qu'elle était attablée dans la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner, Hermione vit venir vers elle un élève de septième année de Gryffondor qui participait régulièrement à ses aides au devoir.

- Miss Granger ?

- Oui, Monsieur Prewett ?

- Je voulais vous demander… Commença-t-il avant de se taire, semblant chercher ses mots.

- Oui ? L'encouragea-t-elle.

- Et bien en fait, je me demandais si vous voudriez…

Une fois de plus il coupa sa phrase en plein milieu et se retourna même vers sa table où ses camarades faisaient de grands gestes comme pour l'inciter à continuer. Elle fronça les sourcils en commençant à être légèrement inquiète quand à la requête de son élève. Finalement il poussa un énorme soupir, se retourna d'un bloc vers elle et cria presque :

- Est-ce que vous voulez venir avec moi au bal de Noël ?

Le silence se fit dans la salle seulement troublé par quelques chuchotements d'élèves expliquant à leurs voisins ce qu'ils avaient loupés. Ce fut au tour d'Hermione d'être mal à l'aise et de bégayer.

- Euh,… je … non. Enfin c'est très gentil de ta part d'avoir pensé à moi mais je ne peux pas, même si je le voulais. Je suis trop … vieille pour toi.

A l'autre bout de la table, Malefoy éclata alors d'un rire moqueur et bruyant. Le brouhaha habituel reprit et Neville se précipita à l'aide de son amie pour se débarrasser de son jeune soupirant sans trop le blesser. Ce qui fut peine un peu perdu au vue de la triste mine et des allusions et moqueries des Serpentard à son égard lorsqu'il regagna sa place.

Le lendemain soir, Hermione regagnait ses appartements après une dure journée de travail et d'aide au devoir -c'était un jeudi- lorsqu'elle se figea à quelques mètres de la porte de ses appartements. Le couloir n'était éclairé que par la lueur de la lune qui traversait les vitraux à intervalles réguliers et entre deux d'entre eux, elle venait d'apercevoir une masse sombre indéterminée posée à terre devant sa porte.

Une voix d'outre tombe la fit sursauter :

- Ne craignez rien Miss Granger. Ce n'est qu'un bouquet de fleur. Lui dit le professeur Tofty, toujours gardien de ses appartements.

- Des fleurs ?

- Oui miss. Une magnifique composition, de très bon gout. Commenta-t-il de son tableau alors qu'elle le rejoignait, la mine douteuse.

Hermione ramassa la composition qui était effectivement constituée de belles orchidées blanches accompagnées de feuillage et de petites fleurs foncées.

- Le gentleman qui vous a offert ce bouquet a véritablement un goût exquis. Lui dit-il.

- Avez-vous vu la personne qui l'a déposé professeur ?

- Non, malheureusement. Je n'ai regagné mon tableau qu'il n'y a quelques minutes.

- Ce n'est pas grave. _Patacitrouille et sorbet citron_. Répondit-elle pour qu'il la laisse entrer.

A la lumière de son salon, la composition était encore plus belle, les petites fleurs était de deux tontes de violet différentes et amenait une touche de couleur noble dans le blanc immaculé des pétales d'orchidée et le vert sombre des feuilles de laurier. Elle plaça le bouquet sur sa table basse et c'est alors qu'elle remarqua un petit rectangle de parchemin caché parmi les fleurs.

_Chère Hermione,_

_Par ces fleurs, je me propose pour être ton cavalier au bal de Noël._

_J'espère ne pas faire ma demande trop tard et dans le cas contraire que tu l'accepteras._

_Ecris ta réponse au dos de ce parchemin et j'en serais immédiatement informé._

_A bientôt_

La carte ne portait ni nom, ni signature. Elle avait un admirateur secret. Elle passa une bonne partie de la soirée à se creuser les méninges pour savoir qui pouvait bien être cet admirateur. Bien sur, le nom de Malefoy traversa son esprit mais elle le chassa bien vite. Des fleurs, ce n'était vraiment pas le style guindé et orgueilleux du Serpentard.

Mais qui, à part lui, avait des vues sur elle. Puis elle repensa à Prewett, l'étudiant. Peut être étaient-ils plusieurs à fantasmer sur l'idée qu'elle pourrait être leur cavalière. Cette idée la fit frissonner, elle ne se voyait pas du tout comme la femme mûre et sexy qu'ils devaient imaginer en la voyant.

Elle espérait que son prétendant n'était pas un élève mais qui était-ce dans ce cas ? La seule façon de la savoir se tenait entre ses mains : le fameux parchemin. Elle le retourna, attrapa une de ses plumes qu'elle trempa dans l'encrier posé sur la table basse et écrivit :

_Qui êtes-vous ?_

L'encre s'infiltra dans le papier jusqu'à disparaitre et elle eut un frisson horrifié. Le procédé ne lui rappelait que trop bien sa deuxième année. Ginny et Harry leur avait raconté des dizaines de fois le journal intime de Tom Jedusor. Elle était à deux doigts de jeter le parchemin au sol telle un horrible insecte lorsque de l'encre réapparut formant des mots. Le courage et la curiosité furent plus forts que la peur.

_Chère Hermione,_

_Si je voulais que tu connaisses mon identité j'aurais signé cette carte._

L'indignation gonfla en Hermione comme de l'eau dans un ballon de baudruche. Elle fronça les sourcils et devint toute rouge. Mais pour qui se prenait cet imbécile ? Elle regarda la phrase s'effacer puis écrivit à son tour :

_Ma maman m'a appris à ne pas parler à des inconnus._

Une ou deux minutes plus tard, d'autres caractères apparurent, remplaçant les siens.

_Je ne suis pas un inconnu et tout ce que je te demande c'est d'accepter d'être ma cavalière pour le bal de Noël._

Son interlocuteur n'était définitivement pas Malefoy, après une telle pique de sa part, il n'aurait pu résister au plaisir de surenchérir or son interlocuteur restait calme et ne s'écartait pas du sujet.

_Vous comprendrez qu'il m'est impossible d'accepter d'être la cavalière d'un élève._

Elle espérait de tout cœur que l'inconnu mordrait à l'hameçon mais elle fut déçue et claqua la langue d'agacement en lisant sa réponse :

_Alors soyez rassurée._

Elle répondit à son tour d'une écriture rageuse :

_Ce jeu ne m'amuse pas, je n'accepterais jamais une invitation de quelqu'un que je ne connais pas. Et si vous ne savez pas ça de moi c'est que vous ne méritez pas la peine que j'accède à votre demande._

De longues minutes suivirent la disparition de son message du parchemin. Tellement de temps qu'elle cru un moment avoir vexé son « interlocuteur » et un pincement enserra son cœur. C'était idiot, elle ne savait pas qui il était, c'était même peut être un élève mais à la vue du bouquet, et plus encore de la carte, son cœur avait battu la chamade. Il s'était gonflé de joie contenue, de plaisir. Elle n'avait pas pleuré de joie ça aurait été stupide mais elle avait été heureuse que quelqu'un l'invite au bal, que quelqu'un veuille être fier de l'avoir à son bras.

Soudain, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à se maudire pour avoir fait fuir le seul homme -à part Malefoy mais lui elle ne voulait pas en entendre parler- qui lui fasse des avances, d'autres mots vinrent remplacer les siens.

_Je ne peux et ne veux vous contraindre à accepter. Je serais donc dans la première salle de classe à droite, dans le couloir menant au dortoir des Poufsouffle le soir du bal, je vous attendrais. Libre à vous de venir ou pas et de repartir à mon bras ou pas._

_Bonne nuit Hermione._

Elle eut tout le loisir de lire et de relire ces derniers mots une grande partie de la nuit car contrairement aux autres ils restèrent bien lisible sur le parchemin. Elle avait hâte d'être le lendemain pour pouvoir écrire à Ginny.

* * *

**C'est tout,... pour le moment ^^. Et comme toujours : un petit review ça fait toujours plaisir !**


	5. Chapitre 5

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Encore une fois je me félicite de toujours finir mes fics avant de les poster parce qu'avec toutes les m*rdes qui m'arrive en ce moment je n'ai vraiment plus la tête à écrire (dommage pour l'autre Dramione en cours que vous ne verrez peut être jamais du coup).**

**Comme d'habitude, un petit RAR pour se mettre en appétit avant LE chapitre que vous attendez tous ^^**

**RAR :**

**JuliaVeniVidiVici : A chaque fois que je mets un bal dans mes fic je repense à un OS que j'ai lu il y a un moment (désolé pour l'auteur mais je me souviens plus du nom) où les pires clichés des potterfiction étaient décrits et notamment l'un où Ron est toujours sans cavalière pour les bals de début d'année, d'Halloween, de Noël, du nouvel an, de primptemps, de paques,... Il y a trop de bal dans les fic mais faut comprendre les auteurs : c'est difficile de trouver Hermione sexy dans une robe de sorcier sans forme...**

**Harry : Je crois que tout le monde se pose la même question : mais qui est ce mystérieux cavalier ?**

**Clara et Bibi : Tes commentaires sur mes passages "croustillants" sont toujours un immense plaisir pour moi. Je me dis que ça valait la peine de passer trois jours sur une scène qui fait à peine une page word si c'est pour qu'on me dise qu'elle est -je te cite- magnifique ! Merci !**

**MissK-Diary : Draco ? Offrir des fleurs ? ... ^^**

**Samsam : Voilà la suite !**

**m2010 : Je n'allais quand même pas les faire conclure si vite ! Déjà parce que ça vous fais languir (niark niark) et ensuite parce que je veux que ça évolue naturellement.**

**Maroussa : Bienvenue dans ma fic ! J'espère que la suite sera aussi plaisante à lire.**

* * *

Chapitre 5

Evidemment, Ginny n'en démordait pas : pour elle, l'admirateur secret d'Hermione était Malefoy. Bien que la rouquine en douta elle-même au vu des étranges manières employées. Les deux jeunes femmes passaient leur temps libre à se retrouver ou à se contacter pour parler de la mystérieuse identité de son prétendant.

Malgré elle, Hermione se prenait au jeu, imaginant des hypothèses, de la plus basique à la plus farfelue et de la plus plausible à la plus irréelle. Ainsi dans certain de ses scénarios, un beau ex-Serdaigle, épris d'elle depuis leur scolarité débarquait à Poudlard le soir du bal et l'attendait dans un somptueux costume dans la fameuse salle de classe.

Dans le pire de ses cauchemars, elle découvrait un ado boutonneux de quatrième année qui se pâmait d'amour pour elle avec un bouquet de roses rouges et des chocolats. Cette vision la faisait frissonner d'horreur.

Le dernier samedi avant Noël, Hermione était en train de se préparer à sortir lorsque Neville frappa à sa porte. Elle le fit entrer et patienter dans le salon en attendant qu'elle finisse de mettre son manteau et ses chaussures.

Ils devaient rejoindre Ginny sur le Chemin de Traverse et profiter de l'absence d'Harry –parti s'entrainer en France pour deux jours- pour lui acheter son cadeau de Noël. Les trois amis avaient décidés de se cotiser pour lui offrir un Star 10, le tout dernier balai volant sorti i peine deux semaines.

Lorsqu'elle revint dans le salon, Neville s'était levé du canapé et observait son bouquet qui avait du être ensorcelé pour ne pas fané car il trônait toujours magnifiquement sur son bureau.

- Jolies fleurs. Commenta-t-il.

- Merci.

- Qui te les a offertes ?

- A vrai dire, je ne sais pas. Répondit-elle en rougissant.

- Qui que ce soit, le message est clair.

- Pardon ?

- Et bien, l'orchidée blanche signifie la magnificence mais aussi les sentiments mystérieux. Ces fleurs violettes sont des ancolies pourpres, elles indiquent que la personne est résolue à gagner. Celles-ci en revanche sont une invitation à la luxure. Et enfin les feuilles de laurier signifie « je triompherais de vous ».

Au fur et à mesure que Neville lui décrivait la signification de sa composition, Hermione rougissait et commençait à revoir fortement la théorie de Ginny. Ça, c'était du Malefoy tout craché, mais son interlocuteur avait été si galant. L'ex-Serpentard aimait tellement les confrontations physiques que les petits mots secrets sur parchemin ne collaient pas vraiment.

Elle éluda le sujet mais s'empressa de le rapporter à sa meilleure amie dès qu'elle pu la voir en tête à tête.

- J'en étais sûre ! Jubila Ginny.

- Ce n'est peut être pas lui ! Riposta la brune.

- Il y a deux jours j'aurais dit qu'il y avait trente pour cent de chance que ce soit lui mais aujourd'hui c'est plutôt quatre vingt dix pour cent.

Hermione ne pouvait que lui donner raison malheureusement. Elle redoutait d'autant plus l'arrivée du fameux soir et savait encore moins que faire mais il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière et de toute manière elle était obligé d'aller à ce fichu bal.

Le fameux soir, Hermione se fit belle malgré elle, soignant sa coiffure et son maquillage tout en essayant de se convaincre qu'elle faisait tout ça pour elle-même et que ça n'avait absolument rien à voir ni avec Malefoy ni avec son admirateur secret.

Lorsqu'elle descendit les marches du grand escalier de marbre pour rejoindre Neville et Hannah, une bouffé de joie et de tristesse mélangées s'empara d'elle lorsqu'elle repensa à la même soirée des années plus tôt.

Mais cette fois-ci, sa tenue n'avait plus rien d'enfantin. En effet, elle portait une magnifique robe bustier de mousseline verte pomme. Une bande de tissu argentée marquait la limite entre sa poitrine et le reste de la robe et une autre barrait son buste. La jupe de sa robe était plus longue derrière que devant révélant ainsi ses genoux et ses jambes dont la longueur était accentuée par des escarpins argentés mais formant comme une traine volante derrière.

Elle s'était délicatement maquillée de vert et une tiare étincelante enserrait son chignon haut. Il était accordé à des boucles d'oreille en argent qui descendaient le long de son cou et à cinq bracelets qui tintaient à son poignet droit. Sa gorge était décorée de sa chaine en argent accompagnée de l'éternelle petite loutre qu'elle avait ensorcelé pour changer la couleur et l'accorder à ses autres accessoires.

- Tu es sublime Hermione. La complimenta Neville en lui faisant un baise main.

- Merci. Répondit-elle en rougissant alors qu'Hannah confirmait à son tour en la saluant.

- Tu nous accompagnes ? Proposa le jeune homme en lui offrant son deuxième bras.

Hermione allait tout naturellement accepter lorsque son regard se posa sur la porte du couloir menant au dortoir des Poufsouffle. Elle ne put alors s'empêcher de bredouiller une quelconque excuse et attendre que ses amis disparaissent dans la Grande Salle.

Après tout, il était encore tôt, le dîner ne commencerait pas avant une vingtaine de minute. Elle avait le temps d'aller jeter un coup d'œil discret dans la salle de classe pour voir qui était là. Elle porta un regard circulaire autour d'elle pour s'assurer que personne ne faisait attention à elle et se glissa dans le couloir. Elle réprima un grognement lorsqu'elle vit que la première porte à droite était fermée, elle devait donc l'ouvrir –et révéler sa présence- pour découvrir qui était son admirateur secret.

Elle resta plantée devant la porte dix bonnes minutes en proie à un profond dilemme lorsque la porte s'ouvrit d'un coup.

- Tu vas te décider à entrer Granger ?

- Malefoy ! S'écria-t-elle posant une main sur son cœur pour réprimer ses battements précipités dû au sursaut qu'elle avait fait.

- Granger ! S'exclama-t-il sur le même ton pour se moquer d'elle.

- Tu… tu n'es qu'un…

Il sourit en la regardant chercher un mot suffisamment fort.

- Je savais que ça ne pouvais être que toi ! S'écria-t-elle avant de pousser un feulement de rage, de tourner les talons et de se diriger vers la Grande Salle pour rejoindre ses amis ignorant ses « Rôôh Granger, réagis pas comme ça ! J'ai été poli.».

Elle s'assit à la table des professeurs à côté de Neville sans se rendre compte que son entrée avait été remarquée autant pour son attitude colérique que pour sa magnifique tenue. Malefoy entra quelques instants plus tard et alla s'asseoir à l'autre bout de la table des professeurs, toujours tout sourire dans sa magnifique robe de sorcier de soirée. Il était vraiment très beau et attirait encore plus l'attention des élèves de sexe opposé qu'Hermione dont le jeune soupirant -Prewett- ne pouvait détacher les yeux, à mi chemin entre l'admiration et le chagrin.

Au fil du repas, qui fut somptueux, Hermione oublia doucement sa mésaventure en pensant tout de même avec amertume que Ginny allait être ravie d'avoir eut raison. Juste après le plat principal et avant l'incontournable bûche de noël, McGonagall ouvrit le bal au bras du nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal et plusieurs couples s'empressèrent de les rejoindre. Neville invita sa femme à danser et Hermione se retrouva vite presque seule à table, enfin presque.

Malefoy se leva de table et vint prendre la place de Neville.

- Tu as aimé mes fleurs ? Demanda-t-il narquois.

Elle décida de l'ignorer, plutôt mourir que de lui avouer qu'elle les gardait précieusement dans son salon. En tout cas elles finiraient à la poubelle dès la fin de la soirée.

- Je suppose que si je t'invite à danser tu vas refuser ? Continua-t-il.

- Malefoy, si tu oses ne serait-ce que penser à cette éventualité je te mets ma main dans la figure. Dit-elle sans pouvoir rester silencieuse plus longtemps.

- Granger, toujours le sens du drame. Ironisa-t-il.

- Malefoy, l'enquiquineur.

- Je rêve ! Tu veux vraiment qu'on s'insulte ? S'exclama-t-il.

- Je veux que tu me fiches la paix.

- Pourquoi ?

Elle était abasourdie qu'il ose lui poser la question et ça la rendait muette. Draco s'appuya sur le dossier de la chaise et lui adressa un sourire qui se voulait charmeur et rassurant. Le genre de sourire qu'il devait lancer à ses conquêtes les plus réticentes.

- On a passé l'âge de s'insulter et de se chercher comme des ados Granger. On est deux adultes responsables, majeurs et vaccinés…

- Attends, attends ! Tu es en train de faire quoi là ?

- Je crois que tu le sais. Dit-il dans un sourire en coin.

- N'y pense même pas. S'exclama-t-elle en secouant la tête. Je ne comprends pas comment toi, tu peux y penser.

- Voyons Granger, regardes-toi ! Tu es splendide pour ne pas dire canon.

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et ce n'était pas des larmes de joie. Pendant toutes ses années il ne l'avait vu que comme une sang de bourbe miss-je-sais-tout qu'il s'était amusé à rabaisser, harceler, voir maltraiter et aujourd'hui elle était encore pire que ça à ses yeux : une paire de jolies jambes.

En fait tout le monde ne l'avait vu que comme ça à l'époque et c'était sûrement pareil aujourd'hui. A part ses amis, aucun homme ne la voyait et ne la verrait ni ne l'aimerait jamais comme un mélange de ses deux aspects de sa personnalité.

Elle se leva d'un bond et s'enfuit sous le regard interloqué du blond qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi un compliment la faisait fuir. Malgré toutes ces années, elle restait un mystère complet même pour lui qui connaissait si bien les femmes.

Hermione grimpa l'escalier de marbre aussi vite que ces talons hauts le lui permettaient, elle avait hâte d'arriver dans ses appartements pour se morfondre sur sa vie de solitaire.

- Granger ! Rugit une voix derrière elle.

Elle accéléra le pas mais il finit par la rattraper et la força à se retourner en lui agrippant violemment le bras.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui va pas chez toi ? Lui cria-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce qui va pas chez TOI ? Rétorqua-t-elle folle de rage. T'es vraiment qu'un pauvre taré.

Elle dégagea son bras d'une secousse et lui tourna le dos. Il la rattrapa une seconde fois.

- Personne ne me parle comme ça Granger. Gronda-t-il.

- Mais pour qui tu te prends ! Tu crois que tout t'es acquis ? Tu penses être quelqu'un d'intéressant avec tes cocktails, ton charme, tes fleurs et tes parchemins anonymes de merde ? Tu n'es personne Malefoy ! Personne !

Il lui agrippa les épaules et la frappa si fort contre le battant d'une salle de classe du couloir qu'elle céda sous leur poids. Le dos d'Hermione frappa durement le sol de pierre froide alors qu'elle tombait à la renverse et lui arracha un cri de douleur alors que Draco s'effondrait sur elle, emporté par son élan. Derrière eux, la porte claqua violemment contre le mur puis se referma d'un coup sec. Le silence se fit alors que le jeune homme se redressait sur ses coudes.

Ils se jetèrent un regard profond où Hermione put voir toute la colère que le blond tentait de cacher au plus profond de lui depuis des années. Lui en retour vit avec quelle tristesse elle vivait depuis sa septième année passée au combat. Il se pencha doucement vers elle et l'embrassa pour la troisième fois, mais ce baiser n'avait rien à voir avec les deux premiers.

Draco était doux et l'embrassait tendrement. Il détacha ses lèvres des siennes lentement et se recula juste assez pour qu'ils puissent se regarder sans loucher. Alors elle fit ce qu'elle pensait devoir faire et le gifla autant que sa position inconfortable le lui permettait. Contrairement à ce qu'elle s'attendait, il ricana.

- Quelle lionne !

- Lâche-moi Malefoy.

- Oh non ! Je n'aurais jamais une autre chance d'être aussi près du but. Dit-il en glissant son genou entre les jambes dénudées de la jeune femme qui maudissait Ginny et sa robe à cet instant.

Un éclair de peur passa dans les yeux d'Hermione lorsqu'il lui saisit les poignets pour l'empêcher de tirer sur le devant de sa robe dans une vaine tentative pour cacher un peu ses jambes.

- Malefoy, non ! Souffla-t-elle la gorge serrée de peur. Pansy a dit…

- Pansy a dit quoi ? Que je n'abusais jamais des femmes ?

Hermione commençait à avoir vraiment peur. Au début, la chute, la position et le baiser l'avait excitée mais plus maintenant. Serait-il vraiment capable de lui forcer la main ? En réalité Malefoy méprisait les violeurs mais il aimait avoir de l'emprise sur une femme et laisser Hermione croire qu'il pourrait abuser d'elle ne faisait que l'exciter d'avantage.

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'abuser de toi car tu es déjà consentante. Continua-t-il.

- Dans tes rêves ! Cracha-t-elle, la colère lui donnant la force de chasser sa peur.

- Vraiment ?

Il la lâcha et se redressa, lui tendant même la main pour l'aider à se relever. Elle fronça les sourcils de suspicion. Abandonné si vite ne lui ressemblait pas à moins que son égo fut si grand qu'il pensait que sa simple présence suffisait à la faire flancher.

Elle ignora sa main tendue et se releva maladroitement par elle-même, lissant sa robe et replaçant ses cheveux correctement. Elle lui lança un regard noir.

- Et maintenant je peux partir ?

- Vas-y, je t'en pris. Dit-il.

Elle lui lança un dernier regard méfiant puis s'avança vers lui avec la ferme intention de le contourner -puisque Môsieur avait vraisemblablement envie de lui compliquer la vie- et de rentrer chez elle. Mais au moment où elle passait à côté de lui il tendit le bras pour l'enlacer et la plaqua contre le mur de pierre à quelques centimètres de la porte. Le geste avait été si brusque qu'il lui coupa le souffle.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répliquer qu'il l'embrassait fougueusement comme lors de leur étreinte dans la bibliothèque. Et comme cette fois-ci elle ne pût s'empêcher d'agripper sa nuque à deux mains pour répondre à son baiser.

Il sourit contre ses lèvres, certain d'avoir gagné cette fois-ci car personne ne viendrais les interrompre. Leur étreinte devint rapidement plus fiévreuse. Draco sorti sa baguette de la poche intérieure de sa robe avant d'enlever cette dernière et jeta un sortilège d'insonorisation et un sortilège de blocage sur la porte. Puis il se jeta un sort d'infertilité qui fit rougir Hermione, qui dans le feu de l'action n'avait vraiment pas pensé à ça. Enfin il abandonna sa baguette sur un pupitre.

Il ne déshabilla pas Hermione, elle n'était pas sa petite amie et savait parfaitement à quoi s'en tenir. Sa robe se révéla vraiment très pratique, un aspect auquel Ginny avait dû penser en la lui conseillant.

Draco se recula suffisamment pour débarrasser Hermione de son dessous et dans un élan spontané, la jeune femme lui déboutonna sa chemise. Le temps qu'il se débatte avec la ceinture de son pantalon, elle eut tout le loisir de contempler son torse glabre.

Le pantalon sur les chevilles, il se rapprocha d'elle, attrapa une de ses cuisses qu'il monta sur sa taille et de l'autre il entrelaça ses doigts à ceux d'Hermione pour lui maintenir le bras au dessus de la tête et étirer tout son corps contre la pierre.

- La vue te plait Granger ?

Elle rougit sans oser répondre et fronça les sourcils, fâchée qu'il continue à la provoquer dans un moment pareil. Puis soudain, sans la prévenir, il la posséda. Elle poussa un cri mêlé de douleur et de surprise et se cambra en lui attrapant la nuque de sa main libre. Il grimaça lorsque les ongles de la jeune femme s'enfoncèrent dans sa peau.

Le Serpentard lui imposa un rythme soutenu assez rapidement et elle se laissa alors emporter par les vagues de plaisir qui se déversait en elle. Draco lâcha sa main, attrapa sa deuxième cuisse et la souleva entièrement pour pouvoir la pénétrer plus profondément. Afin de ne pas trop peser, Hermione s'agrippa à un morceau de tuyauterie qui courrait en haut du mur.

Le dallage du mur lui faisait mal au dos mais elle l'ignorait en se concentrant sur ce que Draco lui faisait. Elle n'avait jamais fait l'amour comme ça. Avant lui, elle n'avait connu que Ron qui n'avait jamais dépassé les limites d'un lit. Elle le chassa de son esprit, ne voulant pas penser à un homme lorsqu'elle faisait l'amour avec un autre.

Un coup de rein plus profond que les précédents lui arracha un cri et la ramena au présent en une seconde. Le corps du Serpentard pesait sur le sien mais elle essayait tant bien que mal de « participer » à l'ébat en essayant d'épouser le rythme des va et vient de son corps. Elle ne voulait pas passer pour une frigide mais les muscles de ses bras durement malmenés commençaient à la faire souffrir.

Les râles du blond se faisaient de plus en plus rauques, Draco se laissait emporter. Hermione allait lui demander grâce pour ses bras lorsqu'il se figea. Elle sentit son membre se contracter violemment en elle ce qui la poussa à nouveau dans les réminiscences du plaisir pour quelques secondes supplémentaires.

Ils restèrent immobiles comme cela pendant quelques instants puis Draco inspira un grand coup et décrispa ses doigts qui allaient laisser de belles marques sur les cuisses de la jeune femme.

De son côté, Hermione profitait des dernières effluves du plaisir qui refluait doucement en elle. Draco se retira doucement sans pour autant éviter de faire gémir la jeune femme puis il attrapa sa baguette, leur jeta un sort commun -surement pour les nettoyer un peu car elle se sentit plus fraiche tout à coup- et remis son pantalon.

Hermione chercha précipitamment sa petite culotte en dentelle et la remis en hâte. Elle en était encore à remettre ses cheveux en place lorsqu'il lui prit le menton, lui donna un nouveau baiser si étonnement tendre qu'elle se figea puis il se dirigea vers la porte.

- A tout à l'heure Granger. Dit-il sans se retourner avant de sortir.

Après son départ, Hermione se laissa quinze bonnes minutes pour se calmer, se refaire une beauté et remettre sa robe en place avant de redescendre dans la salle. Elle ne savait pas trop comment ce qui était arrivé, était arrivé mais elle n'avait soudain plus envie de se morfondre toute seule dans son appartement et ne voulait pas inquiéter ses amis en allant se coucher si tôt.

Lorsqu'elle se glissa discrètement à table presque tous les danseurs s'étaient rassit.

- Tu as faillis manquer le dessert. Lui rapporta Hannah. Où étais-tu ?

- Au petit coin. Mentit la jeune femme en pensant qu'elle avait eut son dessert en avance.

Elle rougit toute seule à cette pensée un peu déplacée et sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit Malefoy rire. Se tournant vivement vers lui, elle se rendit compte qu'il riait juste à une blague du professeur Flitwich mais comme son mouvement n'avait rien eut de discret il attira son attention sur elle. Le regard qu'il lui jeta aurait fait fondre un détraqueur et elle s'empourpra de plus belle.

Le dessert fut aussi délicieux que le reste du repas. Malefoy ne fit plus du tout attention à la Gryffondor, dansant avec McGonagall puis avec une ou deux élèves de septième année qui ne devrait plus prendre de douche de leur vie pour garder l'odeur de leur sexy professeur. Hermione sourit en imaginant leur tête si elles savaient ce qu'il avait fait –et avec qui il l'avait fait- quelques minutes plus tôt.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire comme ça ? Demanda Neville.

- Rien, rien. Eluda-t-elle avec un geste négligé de la main.

La soirée se prolongea un peu puis vers minuit, la directrice poussa doucement tout le monde vers la sortie. Au pied du grand escalier, Hermione bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire puis dit au revoir et bonne nuit à ses amis qui partirent de leur côté. C'est alors qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle était seule dans le hall et que Malefoy l'observait depuis l'autre côté.

Il s'avança vers elle, en prenant volontairement tout son temps puis s'arrêta à quelques centimètres d'elle. Les mains dans les poches de son pantalon, il était indécemment trop près d'elle sans pour autant la toucher. Décidément, il avait le sens de la mise en scène. Hermione inspira fébrilement et l'odeur de vanille du Serpentard lui fit tourner la tête un instant, lui renvoyant en mémoire leur étreinte datant d'à peine quelques heures.

- Fais de beaux rêves Granger. Murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres.

Elle rouvrit les yeux et se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas eut conscience de les avoir fermés. Elle eut juste le temps de le voir se faufiler dans l'escalier étroit qui menait aux cachots.

Le lendemain, Hermione n'eut même pas besoin de contacter Ginny que celle-ci vint aux nouvelles par la cheminée.

- Salut Mione' ! Joyeux Noël.

- Joyeux Noël à vous deux et merci pour le livre.

- Bah, de rien. On était sûr de te faire plaisir avec un cadeau pareil. Alors comment c'est passé ta soirée ?

La brune n'eut pas besoin de répondre, le rouge qui lui monta aux joues fut assez expressif.

- Oh non, c'est pas vrai ?! Raconte !

- Ginny !

- S'il te plait !

- Non !

- Le simple fait de savoir que tu l'as fait avec Malefoy suffit à mon bonheur.

- Et bien je l'espère parce que tu n'auras rien d'autre.

La rouquine fit la moue, déçue que son amie n'ait pas mordu à l'hameçon.

- Dit-moi au moins si c'était bien. Bougonna-t-elle.

- C'était … très différent.

- En quoi ?

- Ginny ! Je ne vais pas comparer les performances de Malefoy et de ton frère avec toi.

- Bah ! Je ne te demande pas de détails.

- Ça tombe bien parce que je ne vais pas t'en donner.

Un silence d'au moins quatre secondes s'installa dans la pièce puis Hermione se laissa tomber sur son canapé.

- C'était indescriptible.

Ginny se mit à glousser alors qu'Hermione poursuivait.

- Ça n'avait rien à voir avec ce que je connaissais.

Elle lui raconta dans les grandes lignes comment ça c'était passé. L'admirateur secret, la dispute, la salle de classe vide, le reste du repas. Chaque nouvel élément faisait glousser Ginny de plus belle et rougir Hermione. C'était bien plus honteux à raconter qu'à vivre.

Le deuxième samedi suivant, lors d'une froide soirée de ce début janvier, Draco sortit de ses appartements près de sa salle de classe dans les cachots et grimpa les innombrables escaliers qui le menaient à la tour d'astronomie.

Le lieu était réputé pour son calme et sa sérénité et bon nombre d'élèves romantiques ou solitaires étaient allés s'y embrasser ou méditer. Drago adorait y retourner, bien sur aujourd'hui c'était pour y réfléchir ou pour se détendre, non pas que son sex-appeal –célèbre durant sa scolarité- est diminué mais ses partenaires potentielles se situant à présent parmi le corps enseignant et le personnel et non plus parmi les élèves, ses choix s'étaient considérablement réduits au sein du château.

Bien emmitouflés dans une épaisse cape de voyage, le visage à moitié dissimulé par une écharpe verte et argent, Drago marchait d'un pas vif pour se réchauffer. Malgré le froid il avait ressenti le besoin de sortir de ses appartements comme si ses pensées allaient être plus claire une fois sorties de cette pièce close.

Ces fameuses pensées étaient bien sûr tournées vers Hermione Granger mais elles n'étaient pas torturées comme celle d'un homme amoureux d'une femme dont il ne devrait pas. Pas comme celles qu'avait dû avoir Roméo devant l'ignoble dilemme d'avoir à choisir entre sa famille et Juliette. Non, les pensées de Drago étaient juste curieuses de savoir d'où lui venait ce subit désir pour une fille dont il avait toujours haï la personnalité et les origines.

Tout en grimpant quatre à quatre les marches de la tour d'astronomie, il en était venu à la conclusion que beaucoup de petits conflits sans importance capitale -comme Serpentard contre Gryffondor, Granger contre lui-même ou Longdubat contre tous les Serpentard- avaient été exacerbés par le conflit principal Voldemort contre Potter, et lorsque celui-ci avait pris fin tous les autres étaient devenue obsolètes.

Seulement, le seul type de relation que Drago pouvait entretenir avec une femme était soit une relation physique, soit une relation amicale, soit une relation de haine. A présent que la haine n'était plus entre l'ex-Gryffondor et lui, il ne lui restait plus que deux catégories potentielles où placer sa relation avec Granger et visiblement ses hormones avaient parlés pour lui sans même tenir compte de ses origines qui –même si elles ne l'empêchaient pas d'être une sorcière exceptionnelle- étaient quand même moldues.

Sa personnalité qu'il trouvait autrefois insupportable avait quelque chose d'attendrissant aujourd'hui et l'énergie qu'elle avait mise à l'éviter, le repousser et lui résister n'avait fait que l'encourager à atteindre son but : la faire craquer et la mettre dans son lit. Les années avaient avantagées Hermione et Drago ne crachait jamais sur une jolie femme, quelques aient pu être leur relation par le passé et visiblement quelques soit ses origines.

Lorsqu'il surgit au sommet de la tour un frisson le parcourut puis il eut l'impression de plonger dans un bain chaud. Surpris, il stoppa net et c'est alors qu'il remarqua la femme qui peuplait ses réflexions, endormies, appuyée contre le mur. A ses pieds brulait un feu bleu dans un bocal. Elle avait jeté un sortilège pour maintenir la chaleur au sommet de la tour et ainsi pouvoir passé autant de temps qu'elle voulait dans cet endroit sans voir ses extrémités bleuir.

Il dénoua son écharpe, enleva sa cape de voyage –sous laquelle il en portait une seconde plus légère- et la posa par terre au pied du mur opposé à celui contre lequel dormait Hermione. Il s'assit dessus et l'observa dormir en songeant que c'était à ce moment, dans les romans romantiques, que le héros réalisait qu'il ne désirait pas seulement la belle et jeune héroïne mais qu'il l'aimait aussi éperdument depuis le début de l'histoire et qu'il attendait alors qu'elle s'éveille pour lui avouer sa flamme et la demander en mariage.

Drago attendit ce moment en détaillant Hermione Granger mais ce sentiment ne vint jamais. Ce qui ne l'étonna guère. Il ne l'aimait pas, il ne l'avait jamais aimé et ce n'était pas parce qu'elle était devenue plus sexy, plus désirable et moins chiante que pendant leur scolarité qu'il allait tomber amoureux d'elle comme par magie.

Il n'était jamais tomber amoureux de personne ou alors il était tombé amoureux de chacune de ses conquêtes et dans ce cas l'amour n'était vraiment pas à la hauteur de sa réputation.

Cela dit, il connaissait l'amour car il avait aimé sa mère malgré que celle-ci eut tout fait pour cacher le sien en retour afin de le protéger de quelconques menaces venant du Lord Noir pour la faire chanter elle et son mari. Dans un certain sens, cette distance et cette froideur que Narcissa Malefoy avait offerte à son fils durant toute son enfance avait été la plus belle preuve d'amour d'une mère à son fils.

Et il aimait Pansy aussi, il l'aimait comme une amie, une sœur, comme une personne pour qui il serait près à tout. Ils étaient sortis ensemble du temps de Poudlard, ils avaient même été les premiers l'un pour l'autre sexuellement parlant. Ils avaient fait leur apprentissage de la vie sous toutes ses formes ensemble mais leur amour dépassait largement le stade physique. Ils étaient des confidents et des amis. Comme à l'enterrement de vie de garçon de Blaise, passer la nuit dans le même lit ou partager leurs vêtements était quelque chose qui était devenu très familier et naturel pour eux et même de très sain contre toutes attentes.

Hermione bougea dans son sommeil, reportant l'attention du blond sur elle. Non, il ne l'aimait pas, mais le pourrait-il ? Si leur relation allait plus loin –sans parler du côté sexuel-, s'ils se mettaient à sortir ensemble ? Restaurant, spectacle, balade. Il essaya d'imaginer à quoi devait ressembler une relation amoureuse avec elle. Après tout, à part ses origines, elle était presque le parti idéal. Belle, intelligente avec du tempérament, elle avait beaucoup de traits de caractère de Serpentard finalement. L'appétit venant en mangeant, se pourrait-il qu'il finisse par l'aimer et l'épouser s'ils sortaient ensemble ?

Le hululement d'une chouette qui passait par là le fit sursauter. Depuis combien de temps était-il là à débattre avec lui-même ? Il sortit une montre à gousset de la poche intérieure de sa seconde cape. Il était grand temps de rentrer se coucher mais il n'avait pas sommeil et il aurait aimé rester encore un peu ici à observer la jeune femme et à suivre le fil de ses pensées qui de toute façon l'empêcheraient sûrement de trouver le sommeil.

Il prit alors une décision. Se levant, il referma le pot contenant les flammes bleues qu'il glissa dans la poche de la robe de sorcière d'Hermione puis il l'a recouvrit de sa propre cape et la prit dans ses bras après avoir annulé le sort qu'elle avait jeté sur le sommet de la tour.

Après avoir descendu deux escaliers et traversé un étage, il marcha trois fois devant un fameux mur en pensant à une chambre douillette et chaude puis il ouvrit la porte de la salle sur demande. La pièce était telle qu'il l'avait imaginé, un lit à baldaquin avec un énorme édredon de plume et plein de coussin, une cheminée abritant un feu bourdonnant et rassurant et dans un coin un canapé confortable ainsi qu'une chaude couverture.

Il coucha la jeune femme après lui avoir enlevé ses chaussures et sa lourde cape et s'installa sur le canapé après avoir lui-même ôté ses capes et ses chaussures. Ainsi il pourrait tranquillement continuer à réfléchir tout en pouvant rentrer dormir dans ses appartements si le sommeil venait à le trouver. Il se sentait moins coupable que s'il l'avait laissé dormir là-haut sur les pavés. Il n'avait pas voulu la ramener dans ses appartements à lui car cela aurait été vraiment trop intime et qu'il ne voulait pas lui donner de fausses idées et ne connaissant pas le mot de passe des siens, il avait opté pour cette solution.

Le lendemain, Hermione mit quelques minutes à se rendre compte qu'elle n'était pas dans sa chambre. Elle se souvenait être allée au sommet de la tour d'astronomie pour méditer en regardant le ciel étoilé et elle avait dû s'endormir mais à qui était cette chambre où elle avait visiblement passé la nuit et comment y était-elle arrivée ?

Qui avait bien pu la porter jusqu'ici ? Et pourquoi ? Elle se leva et embrasa la pièce du regard à la recherche du reste de ses affaires.

Ses yeux tombèrent sur une écharpe posée sur le canapé à côté une couverture froissée qui témoignait que quelqu'un avait passé au moins une partie la nuit avec elle mais qu'il lui avait galamment laissé le lit. Soudain elle réalisa la couleur de cette écharpe, vert et argent, une écharpe de Serpentard. Se pourrait-il que Malefoy soit ce chevalier servant qui l'ai gentiment couché dans une chambre du château pour ne pas qu'elle reste endormie toute la nuit sur le dallage inconfortables de la tour d'astronomie ?

Elle avait du mal à y croire parce que ça ne lui ressemblait tout simplement pas et qu'il n'avait aucune raison de le faire. Il n'était pas prévenant avec elle ni avec qui que se soit à sa connaissance d'ailleurs. Ça n'était pas son genre.

Elle récupéra ses chaussures, sa cape et l'écharpe qui ne pouvait malheureusement n'appartenir qu'à Malefoy puis rassembla tout son courage et fini par sortir de la chambre qu'elle découvrit être la salle sur demande. Cela la rassura, au moins ce n'était pas une chambre privée. Elle reprit le chemin de ses appartements où elle était bien décidée à prendre une douche bien chaude et à se reposer le reste de la journée devant un bon livre et un feu ronflant.

Après sa douche, Hermione s'habilla d'un vieux jogging, d'un débardeur et d'un sweater à capuche bien chaud et s'attabla devant son petit bureau afin d'écrire à Ginny avant de continuer à suivre son planning à la lettre. Elle avait décidé de continuer à raconter à son amie tout ce qui concernait sa pseudo-relation avec Malefoy.

_Chère Ginny,_

_Comment vas-tu ? J'espère que ton boulot se passe bien, je suis tes articles dans la Gazette avec attention et je les trouve très bien. Comment va Harry ? Quand est son prochain match ?_

_Ici tout va bien, à part qu'il m'est arrivé quelque chose d'étrange hier soir._

Elle lui raconta tout ce dont elle se souvenait et mentionna l'écharpe Serpentard. Elle n'eut pas longtemps à attendre avant que Ginny ne la contacte par sa cheminée.

- Salut Mione'

- Salut.

- Alors c'est quoi cette histoire bizarre.

- Toi aussi tu trouves que c'est louche hein ?

- Un peu. Avoua la rouquine.

L'une et l'autre gardèrent le silence pendant quelques secondes, réfléchissant au comportement étrange de l'ex-Serpentard – si c'était bien lui, mais qui d'autre aurait fait ça ?- .

- Je dois dire que ça ne lui ressemble pas. Dit enfin Ginny.

- Comment peux-tu savoir ce qui lui ressemble ou pas ?

- Ben, je suis assez observatrice et j'ai partagée pendant sept ans le dortoir d'une dizaine de filles folles de lui, dont certaines sont arrivées à leur fin et ne le cachaient pas. Je connais un peu son mode de fonctionnement avec les femmes.

- Moi aussi. Renchérit Hermione. J'étais avec Lavande et Parvati, figure toi.

- Oui mais contrairement à toi, je m'intéressais aux potins.

- Bon d'accord. Capitula la jeune femme. Pourquoi ça ne lui ressemble pas alors ?

Ginny prit le temps de réunir ses pensées avant d'exposer sa théorie à son amie qui patientait sagement.

- Selon moi, au temps de notre scolarité, si Malefoy t'avait découverte endormie en haut de la tour d'astronomie, il en aurait profité pour te jouer un sale tour, te faire peur ou un truc du genre. Aujourd'hui et après ce que tu m'as raconté, j'aurais imaginé qu'il t'aurait peut être ignoré ou alors qu'il serait resté avec toi dans la salle sur demande et pas pour dormir sur le canapé si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- Oui, oui, je vois. Dit-elle précipitamment, se sentant rougir à nouveau. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il veut de moi ? Est-ce qu'il… est-ce qu'il m'aime ?

La question d'Hermione eut au moins le mérite de couper la tirade de la rouquine qui prit le temps d'y réfléchir.

- Peut-être. Dit-elle enfin. Mais si c'est le cas c'est encore plus surprenant que le fait qu'il te désire.

- Merci Ginny, tu m'aides beaucoup là ! Railla Hermione. Qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant ?

- Et bien, je dois avouer qu'il n'y a que deux options totalement opposées et que si tu te plantes ça peut tout gâcher.

- De mieux en mieux. Bougonna la jeune femme. Bon, ben je t'écoute.

- Si Malefoy ne t'aime pas et qu'il veut juste passé un autre bon et trèèès long moment avec toi. Commença-t-elle avec un clin d'œil. Je te conseillerais de prendre son écharpe, de descendre le voir demain matin au petit déjeuner et d'aller la lui rendre sans un mot en plein milieu de la grande salle.

- Mais je ne peux pas faire ça ! Tout le monde va penser qu'on se voit.

- C'est le but, je t'assure que ça va l'émoustiller et surtout que ça va le surprendre. Malefoy n'a pas l'habitude de perdre le contrôle et il va adorer.

- Je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir qu'il adore. C'est un peu comme insulter un hippogriffe.

- Oui ! S'exclama Ginny ravie qu'elle comprenne son point de vue.

- Bon, et l'autre option ?

- Et bien l'autre option est que s'il t'aime, il vaut mieux le laisser faire de peur qu'il ne fasse marche arrière.

- Je vois.

Ginny tourna soudain la tête vers la droite comme si elle venait d'entendre un bruit inaudible pour Hermione.

- Oh ! Harry vient de rentrer, je dois te laisser. S'exclama-t-elle.

- D'accord. Dit Hermione d'une voix pensive. Passe-lui le bonjour.

- Bien sur ! A bientôt.

- A bientôt.

Le lendemain Hermione avait tranché… en réalité, après y avoir songé toute la nuit, elle avait tiré à pile ou face. Et le sort avait désigné la remise d'écharpe dans la Grande Salle. Donc le matin suivant Hermione prit donc son courage a deux mains et fourra l'écharpe incriminée dans sa sacoche. Passant sa journée à Pré-au-Lard, elle se savait sauve jusqu'au soir où elle craignait la réaction de Malefoy. Aujourd'hui, la Gryffondor se sentait courageuse mais pas téméraire.

Elle inspira un grand coup et entra dans la Grande Salle bondée pour le petit déjeuner. Elle se dirigea droit vers Malefoy, occupé à lire la Gazette du jour, et ignora le regard interrogateur de Neville et ceux curieux des élèves les plus proches.

Arrivée devant lui, elle se tortilla les mains de gène et pendant un instant failli perdre tout son courage et tourner les talons. Malheureusement, il ne la laissa pas aller jusque là car, remarquant enfin sa présence, il baissa son journal.

- Oui ? demanda-t-il d'un ton qui laissait transparaître son ennui.

- Salut. Dit-elle avant de se traiter mentalement d'idiote.

- Granger. La salua-t-il à son tour.

Il replia son journal et se redressa sentant dans l'attitude de son interlocutrice quelques préludes à une discussion qui pourrait être intéressante. Elle sorti l'écharpe de sa sacoche en cuir et la posa bien en vue sur la table devant lui. Draco jeta un regard à l'objet, le reconnu et haussa un sourcil en relevant les yeux vers elle.

- Je crois que c'est à toi. Précisa-t-elle en essayant d'avoir une attitude et un timbre de voix indifférent et sûr. Tu devrais faire attention où tu laisses tes affaires. Finit-elle avant de saluer la directrice – trois sièges plus loin- d'un signe de tête et de tourner les talons sous le sourire sincèrement amusé de Malefoy.

Monsieur Prewett, lui, avait plutôt l'air de réfléchir s'il devait se planter sa fourchette dans le ventre plutôt que dans ses pancakes.

Hermione se balada toute la matinée à Pré-au-Lard mais elle n'avait pas vraiment la tête à faire du shopping. Elle ne cessait de penser à la soirée qui l'attendait et cherchait un moyen de dîner et de rejoindre ses appartements sans croiser Malefoy . Ce n'était pas une mince affaire. Elle passa à la poste, écrire une lettre à Harry pour lui demander des nouvelles de son championnat en France puis elle alla déjeuner dans le petit restaurant qu'elle avait découvert quelques mois plus tôt avec Ginny. N'ayant pas eut l'occasion de prendre un petit déjeuner, elle était affamée.

Elle finit par rentrer au château au milieu de l'après midi s'étant rendu compte qu'elle ne savait même pas ce qu'elle avait acheté. Une fois dans son salon, le dilemme fut pourtant le même : impossible de se concentrer sur quoique se soit ni de se détendre. Elle n'était pas stresser, juste nerveuse et n'osait pas sortir se promener de peur de tomber sur celui qu'elle tentait d'éviter. Quelle pouvait être sa réaction ? Etait-il en colère ? Elle savait qu'il pouvait être extrêmement blessant et aussi violent. Elle se souvenait de ce qu'Harry leur avait raconté de sa rencontre avec le jeune Malefoy dépassé par la tâche confié par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Le récit de son ami avait été édulcoré par les regrets qu'il éprouvait à avoir blessé mortellement son camarade mais Hermione savait avec quelle violence il avait été attaqué. Elle était allé voir les toilettes des filles du troisième étage, bien sur, elle avait vu son sang, rouge comme le sien à n'en pas douter, répandu sur le sol mais elle avait vu aussi les impacts des sorts sur les murs, les portes des toilettes défoncées, les robinets explosés et elle avait su que si Harry ne l'avait pas arrêté, Malefoy l'aurait tué ce jour là.

Il l'avait aussi rudement malmenée dans cette salle de classe le soir du bal. Si elle s'était opposée à ce rapport, l'aurait-il forcé ? Elle préférait ne pas y penser.

L'heure du repas arriva bien trop vite au goût d'Hermione, elle finit enfin par se décider et à son grand soulagement elle croisa Neville, lui aussi en retard pour le dîner à cause d'une plante particulièrement difficile à soigner. Ils marchèrent ensemble et discutèrent tout au long du repas. Au grand étonnement de la jeune femme, Malefoy ne lui porta absolument aucune attention de tout le repas et une fois de retour dans ses appartements elle se rendit compte qu'elle était dans un sens déçue et que c'était complètement stupide de l'être.

Les théories ahurissantes de Ginny étaient-elles complètement à côté de la plaque ? A quoi jouait-il ? A tourner et retourner Malefoy sous tous les angles dans sa tête, Hermione en avait mal au crane.

- Oh et puis merde ! S'exclama-t-elle soudain à voix haute.

Toute seule, assise dans son lit, elle se trouva vraiment idiote. En quelques mois, Malefoy avait réussi ce qu'il n'avait pu accomplir en 7 ans : la faire tourner en bourrique. C'était hors de question. Hermione se secoua mentalement, elle n'allait sûrement pas se laisser prendre au vulgaire piège de ce Serpentard. Ça devait le faire jubiler d'obnubiler ainsi les pensées des femmes.

* * *

**Et voilà c'est tout. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus et qu'il comble tous vos désirs ^^. A bientôt pour la suite.**

**Et comme d'hab : un piti review siouplait ?**


	6. Chapitre 6

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Désolé pour le retard, je suis impardonnable. Alors je passe vite aux RAR et ensuite je vous laisse avec ce chapitre riche en émotions !**

**RAR :**

**Guest :**** J'espère que la suite sera aussi divertissante.**

**Clara et Bibi :**** Désolé pour l'absence de Pansy mais je ne suis pas très douée pour mener plusieurs petites histoires dans une seule fic. Par contre, elle réapparaîtra lorsque nos protagonistes auront besoin d'elle !^^**

**Emma-des-îles-974 :**** ravie que ça te plaise, bienvenue à bord de "Seconde Chance" !**

**Milou :**** Pas de soucis, j'adore rendre mes lecteurs hystériques ! Pour le nombre de chapitre, je suis au regret de t'annoncer que tu as déjà lu plus de la moitié de la fic.**

**Echiou :**** Voici la suite sans plus attendre**

**IzzieJenkings :**** C'est un beau pronostic, tu n'as plus qu'à lire la suite pour voir si tu as raison... ou pas.**

**Zouzounette :**** Désolé pour le retard : voici la suite.**

**m2010 :**** Attends d'avoir lu tous les chapitres avant d'élire ton préféré, je soupçonne celui qui vient de passer en top liste !**

**Elsar :**** N'hésite pas à faire des prédictions quand à la suite, j'aime bien savoir comment mes lecteurs voient l'évolution de la fic et voir s'ils ont la même "logique" que moi.**

**Maintenant place à la lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 6

Quelques jours plus tard, Hermione était attablée dans la bibliothèque près d'un élève de septième année et son devoir de runes. Ce dernier était particulièrement difficile car l'élève avait pris option runes renforcées pour ses ASPIC. Ils mirent le point final à son devoir une demi-heure après la fin de son aide au devoir mais ils étaient tous les deux ravis. Hermione regrettait presque de ne pas avoir pris cette option lorsqu'elle avait repassé ses ASPIC en candidat libre avec Harry et Ron après la guerre.

Inconsciemment elle s'était mise à lire le « Traduction de runes anciennes renforcée » qu'elle avait utilisée pour aider un peu l'élève qui, lui, était partit depuis un bon quart d'heure. Un toussotement la fit sursauter. Reconnaissant la voix entre mille –surtout depuis le bal de Noël- elle se sentit soudain nerveuse. Un peu apeuré et excité en même temps. Elle était seule dans la bibliothèque avec Malefoy. Malefoy avec qui elle avait couché. Malefoy a qui elle avait rendu son écharpe au milieu de la Grande salle.

L'attitude du blond –en rien menaçante- la rassura dans un premier temps : il n'était pas en colère. Puis un frisson la parcourut, s'il n'était pas en colère alors que voulait-il ? C'était une question rhétorique évidemment car son ventre qui se tordit à cette pensée lui rappela une certaine salle de classe vide.

Elle se leva et serra son livre contre sa poitrine avec ses deux bras croisés dessus pour se donner une contenance.

- Malefoy. Dit-elle pour le saluer.

- Granger. Répondit-il.

- Je … j'allais fermer la bibliothèque, tu voulais quelque chose ?

Sa phrase le fit sourire bien qu'Hermione n'ai pas eus l'impression d'avoir été drôle. Redevenant sérieux, il répondit :

- Ça va dépendre de toi, Granger.

Elle rougit, comprenant très exactement où il voulait en venir. Il la regardait calmement avec cet agaçant sourire au coin des lèvres et elle se rendit compte que dans une discussion civilisée, elle avait la parole.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Répliqua-t-elle en allant poser son livre sur le comptoir.

- Oh que si ! Et je sais déjà que tu le veux aussi. Je ne pose la question que par pure politesse.

- Quoi ? Non !

- Pourquoi m'avoir invité alors ?

- T'inviter ?

- Oui. Mon écharpe. Dans la Grande Salle. Dit-il comme s'il parlait à une demeurée.

Foutue Ginny, pourquoi avait-elle suivi son conseil ? Elle ne récoltait que ce qu'elle avait semé. Elle essaya de mettre de la conviction dans sa voix alors qu'elle continuait.

- La… la dernière fois. Au bal de Noël. Précisa-t-elle comme si le blond avait besoin qu'on lui rafraichisse la mémoire. C'était une erreur et ça ne se reproduira pas.

Il resta silencieux quelques instants, l'étudiant très minutieusement. Hermione se sentit mal à l'aise mais elle ne rougit pas, le regard de Malefoy n'était pas pervers ou indécent, il semblait juste évaluer si elle était sérieuse ou si c'était un de ses fameux « non qui veulent dire oui » purement féminin.

Soudain il sembla trouver sa réponse et se redressa légèrement.

- Ok. Dit-il. Alors bonne nuit Granger.

Hermione se sentit soulagé qu'il s'en aille mais également très surprise qu'il lâche le morceau si facilement. Ça cachait forcément quelque chose. En sortant de la bibliothèque après avoir tout rangé, elle se fit discrète et vérifiait chaque couloir avant de s'y engager. Elle était presque sûre que Malefoy pouvait l'attendre à tout moment sur son trajet pour retenter sa chance.

Mais elle arriva sans encombre jusqu'à ses appartements. Son cœur battait à toute vitesse et elle se surprit à pouffer de rire appuyée contre le battant de la porte bien fermé dans son dos. Elle était vraiment une idiote de fuir Malefoy comme ça. En réalité elle ne le fuyait pas vraiment sinon elle aurait pris un autre chemin moins évident pour rentrer chez elle. Non, en réalité elle jouait simplement au chat et à la souris avec lui et étonnement ça lui plaisait d'être la souris. C'était excitant.

Le mois de mars arriva avec une douceur étonnante. Hermione en profitait pour lire dans le parc, à l'ombre d'un grand arbre ou au bord du lac dès qu'elle en avait l'occasion. Neville la rejoignait parfois et ils allaient se balader ensemble.

Ce dimanche après-midi, elle avait à nouveau envie de profiter d'un soleil éclatant et d'un léger vent rafraichissant. Au bout du couloir près de la salle commune Gryffondor elle aperçu Malefoy qui venait en sens inverse. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Elle hésita une seconde mais ça aurait été trop lâche de faire demi tour. Elle décida alors de faire comme s'il n'était pas là mais en passant près de lui il l'apostropha.

- Tiens salut Granger.

- Malefoy. Répondit-elle froidement.

- Où vas-tu ? Lui demanda-t-il comme s'ils avaient l'habitude d'échanger des politesses.

- Je… je vais lire dans le parc. Dit-elle un peu décontenancée en lui montrant son livre.

- Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ? Répondit-il avec un sourire.

Un silence s'installa. Que devait-elle répondre ? Essayait-il de lui faire la conversation ?

- Ça te dirait de faire une activité un peu plus stimulante ? Reprit-il.

- Malefoy, qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris dans la phrase « ça ne se reproduira pas » ?

- Qui t'as dit que je parlais de ça ?

Elle rougit même si elle était absolument certaine à cent pour cent qu'il parlait bien de « ça ».

- Mais si c'est ce que tu veux. Continua-t-il en la forçant à reculer contre le mur.

Son visage tout près du sien il observa avec satisfaction sa respiration s'accélérer et la veine de son cou se mettre à palpiter. Elle jetait des regards apeurés des deux côtés du couloir en évitant soigneusement de le regarder.

- Hey Granger ! Je suis là ! Tu me vexes à m'éviter comme ça.

- Malefoy, tu ne pourrais pas être plus proche de moi, je ne vois pas comment je t'évite.

- Je crois que tu te trompes. Dit-il avant de la plaquer complètement au mur et de l'embrasser furieusement.

Elle poussa un petit cri étouffé contre ses lèvres et fit tomber son livre. Comme toujours ce son électrisa le jeune homme, le son de la domination. Il approfondit encore le baiser passant ses bras dans le dos de la jeune femme. Ces « attaques » étaient toujours aussi surprenantes pour elle mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y succomber tout en tentant désespérément d'y résister.

Un bruit de pas se fit entendre et comme la première fois dans la bibliothèque, Hermione paniqua. Elle tenta de le repousser mais Draco savait qu'ils auraient quand même l'air suspect, surtout elle avec ses joues et ses lèvres rougis par le baiser. Il n'avait pas envie que ça ce sache.

Sa petite intervention dans la Grande Salle avait déjà attiré l'attention et bien que son acte en public l'ai surpris et excité, il ne voulait pas que cela devienne une rumeur trop forte ou il savait que la Gryffondor fuirait.

Il n'eut que quelques secondes pour repérer une porte, l'ouvrir, pousser Hermione dedans et la refermer derrière lui. Ce n'était pas une salle de classe mais un minuscule placard à balais mais il était trop tard pour changer de cachette ou s'enfuir car Mc Gonagall et Neville venait d'apparaître au bout du couloir. Ils discutaient d'un problème d'emploi du temps des Gryffondor.

Hermione était face au mur, coincée entre Malefoy et la pierre fraîche. En silence ils attendirent que les voix augmentent signifiant que les deux professeurs étaient parvenus à leur hauteur puis ils attendirent qu'ils s'éloignent mais le son de leurs voix était toujours aussi fort.

Hermione jura entre ses dents, se demandant pourquoi ils ne continuaient tout simplement pas leur chemin. Elle sursauta lorsque Malefoy posa ses mains sur sa taille, elle allait le rabrouer silencieusement lorsqu'il commença à s'accroupir lentement faisant glisser ses cuisses de chaque côté de ses jambes. Il se tenait à elle pour ne pas risquer de basculer en arrière dans les balais.

Lorsqu'il s'immobilisa enfin, ses mains avaient glissées elles aussi et il se cramponnait maintenant à une de ses cuisses découverte par la jupe qu'elle avait mise afin de profiter du soleil. Elle se tordit le cou en arrière pour voir ce qu'il fabriquait. Il avait l'œil collé contre un trou laissé dans la porte par un nœud du bois. Elle soupira et le laissa donc faire. Mais soudain elle se rendit compte que ses mains bougeaient, en réalité il lui caressait la cuisse, montant un peu sous le tissu de sa jupe puis descendant sur son mollet.

Elle tenta de le foudroyer du regard comme pour lui conseiller d'arrêter mais il avait toujours l'œil collé contre le trou de la porte, l'autre fermé pour ne pas troublé sa vision. Elle voulait lui filer un coup de pied mais avait trop peur de faire du bruit. Alors elle se contenta d'attendre, tout son corps tendu et hurlant des signaux muet d'avertissement.

Son petit manège dura quelques minutes mais jamais il ne dépassa la limite invisible du tolérable pour Hermione, à savoir le milieu de la cuisse, là où la simple caresse se transformait en préliminaire. Puis il entama la manœuvre inverse pour se redresser au niveau de la Gryffondor qui frissonna lorsqu'une fois relevé il remit ses mains sur sa taille et se pencha vers elle pour lui chuchoter au creux de l'oreille.

- Ils sont devant le tableau d'affichage.

Hermione jura de nouveau, elle avait oublié que les emplois du temps des Gryffondor étaient aussi affichés dans le couloir de leur salle commune. Combien de temps la directrice et son professeur allaient-ils rester devant à débattre ? Le problème avait l'air très sérieux.

- Nous pourrions le déplacer à onze heures le jeudi matin. Disait Neville.

- Impossible. Répondit Mc Gonagall. Sinon les Serdaigle ne pourront pas assister au double cours de métamorphose.

Draco, lui, était ravi de la situation et il bénissait McGo et le crétin sur dix générations. Il avait bien la ferme intention d'en profiter. Il se colla contre la jeune femme qui dut appuyer ses avant bras contre le mur pour ne pas y être écrasées. Elle qui avait été contente d'avoir un peu plus de place lorsque le blond s'était accroupi le maudit intérieurement. Le faisait-il exprès ? Oui bien sur ! C'était du pur Malefoy.

Il fit glisser ses mains de sa taille à son ventre. Elle se raidit mais ne dit rien. Evidemment elle ne pouvait rien dire et ça devait la frustrer, la rendre furieuse mais Draco était sûr qu'elle aimait ça au fond. Ses mains se séparèrent et l'une descendit sur sa cuisse alors que l'autre la maintenait contre lui. Le corps d'Hermione se moula à celui du jeune homme et elle poussa un petit grognement d'intimidation. Il posa son menton contre son épaule.

- Chut. Souffla-t-il comme s'il essayait d'apaiser un animal apeuré. Tu vas nous faire repérer.

- Salaud. Marmonna-t-elle en retour entre ses dents.

Elle sentit le tressautement de son corps qui indiquait qu'il riait silencieusement.

- Avoue que tu aimes ça. Susurra-t-il.

Elle frémit, n'allait-il pas se taire ? C'est lui qui allait finir par les faire repérer et quelle excuse aurait-elle à donner à son ami et à sa directrice quant à sa présence intime avec son ennemi de toujours dans un placard à balais ? Elle ne lui répondit pas, ne voulant vraiment pas attiré l'attention des deux personnes dans le couloir. Draco pris ça pour un « oui ».

Sa main droite, posée sur sa cuisse se mit à faire de petit va et vient soulevant puis abaissant sa jupe dans une douce caresse de coton. De son autre main, il la pressait contre lui alors qu'il poussait avec son corps dans son dos, lui montrant à quel point il appréciait le contact.

Hermione se tendit encore plus, elle n'avait plus qu'un seul objectif en tête : lui résister et ne pas faire de bruit car si elle se laissait aller, elle en ferait du bruit : En le frappant encore et encore de toutes ses forces avant de courir le plus loin possible de lui ou alors en ...

Malefoy commença alors à picorer son épaule de baiser et Hermione se mordit violemment la lèvre. Elle ne pouvait le nier, il savait faire ce qu'il fallait pour l'exciter. Sa main droite continuait à faire monter et descendre sa jupe sans jamais entrer en contact avec sa peau nue ce qui dans un sens la soulageait et dans l'autre la frustrait.

A chaque va et vient, Hermione remerciait silencieusement Draco de ne pas avoir fait glisser sa main sur sa cuisse car elle savait qu'elle serait incapable de lui résister plus longtemps si l'envie lui prenait de monter plus haut sous sa jupe. Elle était prisonnière de son désir et ça la tuait de ne pas être assez forte pour l'en empêcher.

Elle le détestait. Elle le haïssait quand il la méprisait considérant son sang comme de la merde et qu'il l'insultait, elle, sa famille et ses amis. Elle le haïssait aussi quand il la traitait comme de la viande, comme une de ses filles faciles « fan des Malefoy » et prêtes à tout pour coucher avec lui.

Elle abhorrait Draco Malefoy du plus profond de ses tripes et depuis sa tendre enfance alors pourquoi priait-elle en silence pour qu'il franchisse une fois de plus les limites et l'autorise enfin à assouvir ses envies ?

Brusquement et sans plus de cérémonie il se détacha d'elle, la laissant avec un immense et bizarre sentiment de solitude et de vide. Il se tourna vers la porte la main sur la poignée quant elle se retourna brusquement et lui attrapa l'avant bras pour l'empêcher de sortir. Elle le foudroya du regard semblant lui demander ce qui lui prenait et elle sursauta lorsqu'il lui adressa la parole à voix haute pour répondre à sa question muette.

- Ils sont partis depuis dix minutes, Granger.

Et pour appuyer ses dires il ouvrit la porte qui grinça sinistrement dans le couloir désert. Hermione rougit, Draco sourit. Comment avait-elle pu ne pas se rendre compte que le danger était passé ? Question idiote : elle était trop occupée par ce que Malefoy lui faisait. Elle sortie à sa suite à pas lent, comme sonnée par cette révélation. Il se tourna vers elle, les mains dans les poches de sa robe de sorcier.

- Aurais-tu préféré que je continue ? Demanda-t-il en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté.

Toujours muette, Hermione n'arrivait pas à se remettre d'une telle humiliation qui trahissait son désir pour lui. Il s'avança vers elle.

- Ça aurait vraiment été avec plaisir ma belle mais j'ai pleins de trucs à faire. Je te promets que je finirais ce que j'ai commencé mais pas aujourd'hui.

Il lui donna un autre baiser auquel elle ne répondit pas. Le sourire de l'ex-Serpentard s'agrandit devant sa mine consternée puis il tourna les talons et s'en alla comme si son trajet n'avait jamais été interrompu.

Ce samedi soir, toute la bande était réunis aux Trois Balais. Cela faisait des mois qu'Hermione n'avait pas vu Ron mais elle le trouva égal à lui-même. C'est lui qui avait pris l'initiative de rassembler ses anciens camarades. Neville et Hannah était là ainsi que Ginny bien sûr mais aussi Luna, Dean et Seamus. Harry devait les rejoindre plus tard après son entrainement.

Ron voulait présenter à ses amis sa nouvelle petite amie, Ashley. Hermione avait les larmes aux yeux de voir son ami enfin épanoui. Il suffisait de les voir se regarder pour se rendre compte qu'il l'aimait et que c'était réciproque. Lorsqu'il eut fini de la présenter, le groupe se mélangea et tandis que certains allait faire plus ample connaissance avec Ashley, Ron vint s'asseoir à côté d'Hermione. Presque aussitôt il se mit à rougir.

- Bonjour, Mione.

- Bonjour Ron.

Un silence gêné s'installa entre les deux puis finalement Hermione enlaça le jeune homme.

- Je suis si heureuse de te retrouver Ron. Lui souffla-t-elle dans l'oreille.

- Tu… tu n'es pas fâchée ? Constata-t-il.

- Fâchée ? Répéta-t-elle en s'écartant le sourire aux lèvres.

- Oui. J'avais un peu peur que tu m'en veuilles d'avoir amené Ashley alors que toi tu…

- Que moi quoi ?

- Alors que toi tu es … seule.

Elle éclata de rire.

- Ron, tu es toujours le même. Je ne suis pas fâchée et je n'ai pas à l'être enfin. Tu es heureux et ça me comble de bonheur. Rien ne pourrait me faire plus plaisir. Si je suis seule c'est parce que je n'ai pas encore trouvé le bon. Ça ne veut pas dire que je suis malheureuse pour autant.

- Oh. Fut tout ce que Ron répondit mais ça n'était pas étonnant de la part de quelqu'un qui a la capacité émotionnelle d'une cuillère à café.

Ils se regardèrent en silence quelques instants les mains dans les mains.

- Je suis désolé de t'avoir causé du souci. Dit-il enfin.

- Ce n'est rien, je m'inquiétais pour toi c'est tout.

- Ron ? Appela Ashley en s'avançant. Tu me présentes ?

- Oh oui, bien sur.

- Hermione, voici Ashley Saddler. Ashley, je te présente ma meilleure amie, Hermione Granger.

- Oh ! Fit Ashley. LA Hermione Granger ? Demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers Ron qui acquiesça en rougissant.

Hermione devint rouge comme un souaffle à son tour comprenant tout de suite, à la tête que faisait Ron, qu'il avait confié son premier amour et ses peines de cœur à la jeune femme.

- Enchanté. Répondit pourtant cette dernière en tendant sa main à Hermione qui la serra.

- Enchanté également.

Ron se leva faisant mine de répondre à un appel imaginaire de Dean et Ashley s'assit à sa place. Hermione mi-furieuse mi-amusée entreprit une conversation avec sa voisine. Elle se découvrit quelques points communs avec Ashley. Comme elle, la jeune femme aimait apprendre et lire mais elle aimait aussi le Quidditch et était d'ailleurs une fervente supportrice des Canons de Chudley. Elles avaient toutes les deux les cheveux longs, épais et bruns mais Ashley avait les yeux verts.

Hermione savait qu'un jour Ron trouverait une autre petite amie, qu'il tournerait la page et viendrait la lui présenter mais elle pensait que ça lui aurait fait plus mal que ça. Qu'elle aurait été jalouse de cette fille qui avait su rendre son premier amour heureux à sa place. Au lieu de ça, Hermione se sentait légère et contente. Le sentiment de gène qui l'habitait lorsqu'elle se trouvait avec Ron après leur rupture avait disparu, le jeune homme lui-même était plus joyeux, il avait retrouvé son dynamisme et son humour habituel.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Harry entra dans le pub accompagné d'un camarade. Et quel camarade : Victor Krum en personne. Revenu d'un stage en Bulgarie, le jeune homme avait voulu accompagné Harry, s'entraîner avec lui quelques semaines et revoir ses condisciples de Poudlard.

Ron était à la fois surexcité et très méfiant. D'une part car il avait une fois de plus l'occasion de rencontrer « le plus grand attrapeur de tous les temps », son idole et d'autre part car il ne voulait pas que celui-ci lui pique Ashley après lui avoir ravit Hermione même si à cette époque il était encore inconscient de ses sentiments pour la brune.

Après que tout le monde se soit extasié sur lui et qu'il eut signé plusieurs autographes, le jeune Bulgare put enfin serrer Hermione dans ses bras.

- Tu es vrrraiment magnifique Herrrmione. Lui souffla-t-il.

- Merci Victor. Répondit-elle en rosissant.

Le jeune homme prit les mains d'Hermione et la guida pour l'asseoir à côté de lui autour des petites tables que le groupe avait réunis pour s'installer tous ensemble. Les jeunes gens commandèrent des boissons à Madame Rosmerta puis chacun entama la conversation avec son ou ses voisins les plus proches.

- Comment vas-tu Herrrmione ? Demanda Victor.

- Bien, merci. Dit-elle sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire aux grimaces évocatrices que lui faisait Ron dans le dos de l'attrapeur.

Apparemment Ron se sentait quand même coupable d'avoir tourner la page de son histoire avec Hermione alors qu'elle était encore célibataire. Dans la tête du rouquin cela le renvoyait à sa propre expérience de rupture, avant d'avoir rencontré Ashley il avait été plus malheureux que tout et déduisait que c'était pareil pour Hermione.

Celle-ci détailla un peu plus son compagnon. Il avait toujours ce visage d'homme qu'elle lui avait connu alors qu'il n'avait que 17 ans mais ces yeux avaient muris eux aussi. A présent il avait un regard plus sûr, surtout quand il la regardait en face. A l'époque tout ce qu'Hermione avait vu était un amour juvénile, de ceux qui se demande s'il n'allait pas trop loin en lui prenant la main sous la table de la bibliothèque ou si elle n'avait pas remarquer qu'il la suivait partout.

Aujourd'hui, dans sa façon de la regarder, de lui parler, de caresser doucement le dos de sa main avec son pouce, Victor montrait à l'ex-Gryffondor qu'il avait aussi muri d'une autre façon. Un attrapeur aussi célèbre que lui ne devait pas manquer de groupie, la jeune femme espérait seulement pour lui qu'il avait aimé sa première partenaire et qu'elle ne l'avait pas jeté juste après pour aller se vanter d'avoir couché la première avec Victor Krum.

Les consommations arrivèrent et les deux jeunes gens cessèrent leur conversation privée pour discuter aussi un peu avec les autres amis même si Victor ne lâcha pas Hermione d'une semelle, lui effleurant les doigts ou la hanche dès qu'il en avait l'occasion. C'était discret et innocent et passait aux yeux de tous comme une marque d'amitié. Mais la jeune femme sentait derrière ces mouvements chastes un autre but, une autre envie, plus forte que renouer des liens amicaux avec une vieille amie.

Le pub était bondé, rien d'inhabituel pour un samedi et le groupe d'ami était si animé qu'Hermione ne vit pas Blaise Zabini et Malefoy entrer dans le bar. Au début les deux jeunes hommes ne virent qu'un groupe d'exubérant Gryffondor, puis, une fois accoudé au bar et à la recherche d'une conquête d'un soir, le blond remarqua Potter puis Weasley. Granger ne devait pas être très loin. En effet celle-ci était debout un peu plus loin un verre à la main, elle discutait avec Longdubat et sa copine en compagnie de … Victor Krum. Draco faillit recracher sa bièraubeurre. Mais que faisait-il ici celui-là ?

L'ex-Serpentard les observa durant de longues minutes puis comprit à la façon dont il interpellait Potter que les clubs des deux attrapeurs devaient être des sortes de correspondants étrangers qui échangeaient leurs joueurs pour des stages et des formations. Comme tout le monde Draco avait vu l'ouverture du bal de Noël en quatrième année et l'étrange cavalière que le célèbre Victor Krum avait choisi. Il en avait lui aussi déduit qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre eux. Avait-il été son premier ? Cela faisait bouillir le blond puis il repensa aux moments qu'il avait partagés avec la brunette. Elle lui avait semblée si prude et si inexpérimenté qu'il avait presque eut l'impression de la dépuceler.

Un sourire mesquin étira ses lèvres à cette pensée. Dans un sens, quelque soit le nombre de partenaire qu'elle ait pu avoir avant, c'était bien lui qui l'initiait aux plaisirs de la chair. A ce moment il vit Krum effleurer la main de la jeune femme qui pendait le long de son corps et il fronça les sourcils. Il la vit se raidir si discrètement que personne à part lui et Krum ne sembla s'en rendre compte. Son comportement devint légèrement nerveux. Il pouvait imaginer d'ici les battements de son cœur s'affoler alors que le bulgare lui caressait doucement mais langoureusement les doigts.

Le sang du Serpentard ne fit qu'un tour et il posa violemment sa chope sur le bar faisant sursauter son ami qui tourna un regard interrogateur vers lui. Il suivit le coup d'œil furieux de Draco jusqu'à l'étrange couple qui continuait leur manège sans se rendre compte qu'ils étaient espionnés. Un sourire étira les lèvres de Zabini.

- Et bien Draco, cela faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu dans cet état.

- Quoi ? De quoi tu parles ? Répondit-il en reprenant le contrôle de lui-même.

- En fait la dernière fois c'était quand Travis à commencé à tourner autour de Pansy.

- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? Demanda calmement le blond en buvant une gorgée.

- Je n'insinue rien du tout, j'aimerais juste que tu me racontes ce qu'il s'est passé avec Granger et en détail s'il te plait. Répondit blaise avec un sourire.

- Je ne vois toujours pas de quoi tu parles.

- Oh Arrête ton magicobus Draco ! Je te connais par cœur. Tu ne monterais pas sur tes grands hippogriffes si tu n'avais pas déjà « apposé ta marque » sur elle. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Le blond grimaça, Blaise savait toujours tout, c'était vraiment agaçant à la fin.

- Tu n'auras aucun détail. Dit-il enfin.

- Je le savais ! S'exclama le brun. Alors elle est comment ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris dans « tu n'auras aucun détail » ?

- Si tu la eue c'est qu'elle vaut quand même quelque chose. Débattit Blaise tout seul. Je sais que tu aimes les ingénues et les prudes que tu peux « convertir » à tes méthodes.

- Zabini, ça suffit !

- Rôôh ! Pour une fois qu'il se passe quelque chose de bien ! Quand est-ce que tu as commencé à la draguer ?

Draco ne put résister à la perche qu'il lui tendait et il répondit d'une voix tranquille avant de boire une autre gorgée :

- A ton mariage.

Blaise faillit, à son tour, s'étouffer avec sa bièraubeurre.

- Quoi ?

Draco éclata de rire, très satisfait de la tête que tirait son ami et ignorant ses « Comment ? Quand ? Où ? ». Puis soudain il y eut de l'agitation dans le groupe d'ex-Gryffondor et Draco comprit que certains étaient en train de dire au revoir à leurs amis. Il capta quelques paroles de Longdubat à Potter.

- Oui, on se lève tôt demain avec Hermione. On emmène les septièmes années qui ont pris herbologie et potion renforcée en camping pour étudier et récolter des plantes.

Draco haussa un sourcil, il était bien évidemment au courant de cette sortie puisqu'en tant que maître des potions il accompagnait Longdubat et les élèves mais McGonagall s'était bien gardée de lui dire qu'Hermione venait aussi.

Il eut soudain une vision qui lui arracha un sourire carnassier : Lui, une nuit noire, une tente isolé dans un pré, un assurdiato,… Hermione, Neville et Hannah allait sortir lorsqu'une voix grave se fit entendre dans leur dos :

- Attendez-moi ! Je vous rrraccompagne.

Victor Krum les rejoignit et ils sortirent ensemble dans le soir. Presque aussitôt, Draco s'excusa auprès de son ami et se dirigea vers les toilettes. Blaise secoua doucement la tête en levant les yeux au ciel et se dirigea vers Potter pour aller le saluer vu que Draco allait sûrement passer un long moment « dans les toilettes ».

Dehors l'air était frais, Hermione frissonna et Victor ôta immédiatement sa veste pour la lui poser sur les épaules mais il n'enleva pas ses mains, la tenant contre lui tout en marchant. Neville et Hannah marchait plusieurs mètres devant eux en se tenant par la main, aussi, personne ne remarqua la présence de Draco qui les suivait à pas de loup.

Victor attendit que le couple devant eux ait pris encore un peu de distance puis il attira Hermione dans l'ombre des grands arbres qui bordaient le chemin.

- Victor ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je voulais passer un peu de temps seul avec toi.

- Oh. Dit-elle.

- Tu es toujourrrs aussi belle Herrrmione. Dit-il avec son accent qu'elle trouvait charmant.

Elle sourit, ne sachant que répondre. Il s'adossa à un arbre, l'attirant contre lui et passant une main dans ses cheveux, laissant l'autre sur sa taille. Il la surplombait d'au moins une bonne tête et la jeune femme se sentait toute petite. Ses bras étaient rassurants mais elle était un peu gêné par cette démonstration d'affection et ne cessait de penser avec culpabilité à Malefoy comme si elle le trompait. Alors que le jeune bulgare se penchait vers ses lèvres, elle se morigéna intérieurement : « Tu n'es pas mariée avec lui ! Tu ne sors même pas avec lui ». Alors elle laissa le brun l'embrasser tendrement.

Malgré son apparence imposante, le bulgare était très doux, même à l'époque où il n'avait été pour elle qu'un cavalier pour le bal ou un ami, il avait toujours fait preuve de douceur. Il avait comme conscience de sa force et de sa carrure impressionnante à regarder et tentait de compenser par une tendresse presque exagérée. Il se détacha enfin de son visage après un long baiser langoureux. Ils se sourirent et Hermione ne put résister à l'envie de lui dire ce qu'elle pensait.

- Victor, tu sais que les relations longues distances ne tiennent généralement pas. Je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir de ça.

- Je ne te demande rrrien de tout ça Herrrmione.

Son sourire était éclatant et rassurant. La jeune femme prit quelques secondes pour décider si elle avait envie de lui et finalement décida que ça pourrait être agréable de passer une nuit dans ses bras solides et apaisants et elle l'embrassa à son tour.

A sept heures du matin, le lendemain, Hermione, Neville et ses élèves attendaient le Maître des Potions et ses étudiants dans le Grand Hall. La jeune femme soupira d'agacement lorsque le blond pointa enfin le bout de son nez avec un quart d'heure de retard. Mais ils passèrent bien vite sur l'incident pour se mettre en route.

Trois groupes d'élèves avait été formés toutes maisons confondues. Les trois accompagnateurs avait chacun dix élèves sous leur responsabilité. Ils les menèrent à pied jusqu'aux grilles du parc de Poudlard où Hermione les fit mettre en rang avant d'agiter sa baguette en l'air. Quelques secondes plus tard, le Magicobus apparaissait devant eux. Hermione paya les places des élèves et des professeurs avec l'argent que la directrice lui avait confié puis les élèves grimpèrent dans le bus

Ils arrivèrent vers neuf heures et demi dans la campagne reculée d'Écosse où les deux professeurs étaient sûrs de trouver des plantes et autres racines intéressantes à étudier. Ils commencèrent par monter une grande tente qui servirait de salle de classe de potion, les cours d'herbologie se feraient en plein air. Les groupes d'élèves tourneraient ainsi : un groupe en cours de potion avec Malefoy, un groupe en cour d'herbologie avec Neville et un groupe par intermittence d'étude ou en quartier libre avec Hermione.

Les deux premiers cours commencèrent aussitôt que la « salle de classe » fut opérationnelle et Draco s'y enferma avec ses étudiants alors que Neville emmenait les siens en contrebas de la colline. Hermione occupa son groupe d'élèves à monter leurs propres tentes dortoirs magiquement agrandies pour accueillir chacune six étudiants. Elle eut un petit coup au moral en montant la première en repensant aux longs mois d'angoisse qu'elle avait passé dans une tente similaire la dernière année de guerre contre Voldemort.

A la fin de la matinée tous les élèves se retrouvèrent autour de trois grandes tables installées au centre du campement pour le déjeuner alors que les professeurs et Hermione s'attablait à une autre ronde et plus petite. Hermione et Neville parlaient avec animation de cette première expérience d'enseignement en plein air. Neville était ravi.

- Ça n'a vraiment rien à voir avec mes serres ! S'extasiait-il. Ici, les élèves peuvent voir les plantes dans leur milieu naturel et en observer à complète maturité.

Ensuite ils se décrirent leur programmes pour l'après-midi. Malefoy n'ouvrit presque pas la bouche sauf pour demander à Neville de lui rapporter une certaine variété de fleurs pour ses potions s'il en trouvait. Hermione leur proposa de monter leurs tentes pendant leur cours pour qu'ils n'aient pas à le faire juste avant de se coucher. Les deux hommes acceptèrent.

- Très bien, je monterais la mienne ce soir donc.

- Miss-je-sais-tout aurait-elle peur que quelques bestioles squattent son duvet pendant l'après-midi ? Rigola le blond.

- Non. Répliqua-t-elle. C'est juste qu'elle se monte en deux secondes. C'est la tente de mes parents. Précisa-t-elle à l'attention de Neville.

- Deux secondes ? répéta Malefoy prêt à se moquer d'elle. Une tente moldue ? En deux secondes ?

- Tout à fait. Affirma Hermione, très fière d'elle.

- J'aimerais bien voir ça !

- Alors à ce soir ! Dit-elle avant de se lever de table et de regrouper les élèves.

En début d'après midi, Hermione prit donc les élèves qui avaient suivi le cours de Neville le matin, celui-ci prenant les élèves de Malefoy qui lui récupérait ceux d'Hermione et ainsi de suite. Chacun leur tour, les groupes d'élèves montèrent des tentes sous les directives de la bibliothécaire puis installèrent leurs affaires dedans selon la répartition que la jeune femme avait faite. Il était hors de question que les élèves choisissent eux-mêmes leurs camarades de chambrée sous peine de voir des groupes mixte ne pas dormir de la nuit. La jeune femme respecta quand même les maisons pour que les camarades séparés pendant les cours puissent se retrouver le soir.

La journée avait été riche en émotions et les trois accompagnateurs décidèrent de ne pas faire de veillée le premier soir, les élèves dormaient tous debout de toute façon. Ils restèrent un peu tous les trois près du feu après les avoir envoyés se coucher et en attendant de ne plus entendre un bruit puis Hermione se leva et s'étira en baillant.

- Bon et bien bonne nuit les garçons, je vais me coucher.

- Il me semble que tu m'avais promis quelque chose Granger.

- Quoi ?

- Ta tente. Dit-il avec un demi-sourire qui fit rougir Hermione qui avait parfaitement saisi le double sens.

- Oh, euh, ben viens voir alors.

Neville les suivit, curieux lui aussi de voir cet exploit moldu. Draco ne cessa de critiquer alors qu'Hermione sortait ses affaires.

- C'est ça ? C'est énorme et facile à transporter en plus. Ricana-t-il.

Elle ouvrit la fermeture éclair et enleva la housse. Elle tenait à présent sa tente d'une seule main.

- Malefoy !

- Quoi ? Demanda-t-il s'interrompant dans une tirade désobligeante.

- Ouvre bien tes yeux.

Elle lâcha le tout en s'écartant et sa tente se déplia immédiatement. Debout, prête à accueillir ses affaires, Hermione ouvrit même la porte de toile pour lui montrer l'intérieur. La mâchoire de Malefoy lui tomba presque sur la poitrine tandis qu'elle ajoutait tranquillement les sardines à l'aide de sa baguette.

- Ouais. Finit-il par dire, la rancune bien présente dans la voix. Ben c'est minuscule et je suis sûr que tu dois mettre deux années scolaires pour la replier.

Neville et Hermione éclatèrent de rire alors qu'il tournait les talons pour s'enfermer dans sa propre tente.

Plus tard dans la nuit, Draco se tournait et se retournait dans son lit de camp. Non pas que celui-ci soit inconfortable car sa tente, complètement magique elle, était pourvu d'une chambre à part avec un lit simple très agréable, d'un poêle, d'une petite cuisine et d'un séjour avec une table basse et deux fauteuils. En réalité, la petite démonstration de l'ex-Gryffondor l'avait surpris et énervé et il n'arrivait plus à trouver le sommeil. De plus il ne cessait de repenser à sa soirée de la veille et des images d'Hermione dans les bras de Krum flottaient dans son esprit. Il les avait vus s'embrasser sous les arbres puis Krum prendre la main de la jeune femme pour la guider vers l'hôtel où il logeait. Il ne fallait pas être devin pour deviner la suite.

Les imaginer ensemble rendait le jeune homme fou de jalousie, non pas qu'il éprouva des sentiments pour l'ex-Gryffondor mais il aimait occuper l'esprit d'une femme et celle-ci n'avait pas eut trop de difficulté à l'oublier. Il ne voulait pas être aussi facilement jeté et oublié, il voulait hanter ses pensées, qu'elle ne puisse plus songer qu'à lui, qu'elle en rêve la nuit, que ça la réveille en sueur avec le bas ventre en feu

Pourtant il n'avait pas l'intention d'aller la « visiter » si tôt voulant prouver à Blaise -faute de se le prouver à lui-même- qu'il était détaché de la jeune femme et capable de s'en passer. Elle n'était pas la première qu'il gardait pour plus d'une nuit, qu'il s'amusait à suivre, charmer et déstabiliser. Et même si Hermione Granger n'était pas n'importe quelle femme et que la conquérir était pour lui plus valorisant que de ramener la première jolie paire de fesses qui passe, il ne lui accordait pas plus d'attention qu'aux autres.

Mais penser à elle lui ramenait toujours en tête le fait qu'elle soit endormie, sûrement presque nue avec la chaleur, à moins de cinquante mètres de lui. Puis il n'y tint plus, dans la pénombre il enfila un bas de jogging et sortit pieds nus dans la fraicheur de la nuit. A pas de loup il passa devant les tentes des Serpentard et s'avança vers la masse sombre de celle de la jeune femme. Il sortit sa baguette qu'il avait coincée dans l'élastique de son pantalon et prononça une formule à voix basse. Rien ne se produisit, elle n'avait donc pas protéger sa tente, l'imprudente. Elle se sentait sûrement en sécurité mais Draco allait remédier à ça.

Il fit glisser la fermeture et entra. La tente était toujours aussi petite et il dut s'accroupir. Elle était juste assez grande pour le matelas, laissant une étroite place le long de la paroi de tissu où Hermione avait posée ses vêtements et un petit réveil dont l'heure diffusait une douce lueur bleue. Elle avait ensorcelé le plafond de sa tente pour pouvoir s'endormir en regardant le ciel étoilé. Il faisait chaud et la jeune femme était à peine couverte par le duvet épais, déplié comme une couverture mais elle était quand même vêtue d'un t-shirt large en coton. Draco maudit sa pudeur. Allongée sur le côté, elle avait glissée un bras sous son oreiller et coinçait son duvet contre son corps de l'autre. Ses jambes dépassaient du sac de couchage et étaient repliées par-dessus en quête de fraicheur.

Elle remua dans son sommeil, remontant un peu plus la couverture sur sa cuisse et soupira. Draco lui fit écho puis il passa à l'attaque. Il lança un sort informulé d'_assurdiatio_, un autre d'infertilité et s'allongea doucement derrière elle en prenant appui sur un côté de son corps. De sa main libre, il caressa sa cheville puis remonta doucement sur son mollet, son genoux, sa cuisse, il s'arrêta là où son duvet la recouvrait et s'attaqua à son bras, du poignet à l'épaule dans un effleurement sensuel. Il se pencha ensuite sur elle et embrassa délicatement sa joue.

Elle sourit dans un demi-sommeil puis se tourna à moitié sur le dos, étirant ses bras au dessus de sa tête. Draco sentit tous ses muscles se tendres eux aussi à travers le tissu. Doucement il se glissa dessous et se moula contre son corps brulant. Du bout des doigts, il reprit ses caresses. Le genou, la cuisse et découvrit un shorty en coton. Il secoua doucement la tête et s'estima heureux qu'elle n'ait pas gardé aussi ses chaussettes. Délicatement et discrètement il le fit glisser le long de ses jambes et le jeta plus loin.

Ça n'était pas la première fois qu'il réveillait une femme de cette façon, surtout une femme qui ne s'attendait pas à le trouver là. Il savait donc comment agir pour ne pas récolter un refus cuisant. La clé était qu'il fallait que les choses soient déjà trop avancées lorsqu'elle s'éveillerait pour pouvoir dire non. Se penchant à sa rencontre, il l'embrassa doucement et langoureusement. Les yeux fermés, elle répondit au baiser et posa même une main brulante sur sa joue.

Il sourit contre ses lèvres et pressa son bassin contre elle, lui montrant qu'il était prêt. Elle finit de se tourner complètement pour lui faire face. Il glissa une main dans son dos et embrassa son cou alors qu'elle laissait retomber sa tête dans l'oreiller. Elle remua alors qu'il continuait à lui caresser le corps, remarquant qu'elle se cambrait pour accentuer le contact quant il passait sa main dans son dos. Un soupir lui échappa et il la sentit s'éveiller.

- Quelle heure il est ? Marmonna-t-elle

- Encore tôt. Souffla-t-il entre deux baisers sur l'épaule.

Soudain, il la sentit se raidir. Elle était complètement consciente à présent. Il finit tranquillement de lui mordiller le cou puis se détacha assez d'elle pour qu'ils puissent se regarder sans loucher. Elle était pétrifiée, les yeux encore pleins de sommeil et ne sachant quoi faire. Il lui sourit, elle frissonna et il pressa un peu plus son bassin contre le sien. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux pour réprimer un gémissement. C'est à ce moment qu'elle décida qu'elle préférait penser qu'elle rêvait même si elle savait au fond d'elle qu'elle était parfaitement éveillée et consciente.

Son corps se cambra vers lui et Draco sut qu'elle avait accepté. Il retira son bas de jogging et son boxer et lui ôta son t-shirt. Hermione gardait les yeux fermés, au sens propre comme au figuré, il était plus facile de se laisser faire que d'assumer. Il s'allongea sur elle, se faisant une place entre ses jambes qu'elle replia. Ayant enfin accès à sa poitrine, il joua un moment avec sa bouche et une de ses mains alors qu'il caressait son intimité avec son sexe dans un lent va et vient destiné à l'exciter encore d'avantage.

Lorsqu'elle commença à accompagner ses mouvements et qu'elle poussa un petit gémissement il fit mine de la pénétrer mais elle se redressa brusquement en s'éloignant légèrement.

- Non !

Draco resta un moment figé par la surprise. Elle se refusait à lui ? Si près du but elle avait eut assez de sang froid pour faire marche arrière. Il fronça les sourcils sentant la colère monter en lui.

- A quoi tu joues Granger ? Dit-il d'une voix dure.

- Je... Je… Balbutia-t-elle en repliant ses jambes devant elle pour cacher sa nudité. Je ne prends pas la pilule. Avoua-t-elle.

Il fronça encore plus les sourcils mais d'incompréhension cette fois. Hermione réalisa alors qu'en tant que sorcier il ne connaissait sûrement pas ce moyen de contraception moldu. Elle se sentit encore plus mortifiée d'avoir à lui expliquer.

- Je ne suis pas protégée contre les grossesses non-désirées.

- Oh ! Fit-il comme si cela n'était rien. Moi, je le suis.

- Quoi ?

Il lui attrapa les chevilles et la tira brusquement vers lui pour la rallonger en position.

- Granger, si je n'utilisais pas le sortilège d'infertilité à chaque fois que je couche avec une fille, il y aurait des dizaines de Draco junior un peu partout en Angleterre et même ailleurs. Dit-il en souriant.

- Tu n'es qu'un…

Elle ne put finir sa phrase car il la pénétra, une brûlure diffuse s'empara d'elle et elle rejeta la tête en arrière en agrippant le matelas à deux mains. Elle ne put réprimer son cri de douleur et il se mit à bouger en elle, lentement mais sûrement, trouvant sa place dans son intimité et l'habituant à sa présence en elle. Au bout de quelques secondes, les gémissements de la jeune femme se transformèrent. De souffrance ils devinrent plaisir et elle accompagna bientôt son partenaire. Sa respiration se faisait saccadée, elle avait la bouche entrouverte et les yeux résolument fermés. Les cheveux éparpillés sur l'oreiller elle était belle, nue et offerte mais il en voulait plus il voulait qu'elle le regarde, qu'elle le voit la prendre et la dominer. Mais quelque soit le plaisir qu'il lui donnait elle gardait les paupières closes.

- Regarde-moi. Ordonna-t-il.

Elle souleva ses paupières puis les referma au coup de reins suivant du blond.

- Regarde-moi ! Répéta-t-il un peu plus fort en accompagnant son ordre d'un mouvement plus féroce.

Cette fois elle ouvrit ses yeux en grands mais détourna le regard, le perdant dans les étoiles au dessus de sa tête.

- Granger. Dit-il d'une voix menaçante. Re-gar-de-moi !

Il ponctuait chaque syllabe d'un puissant coup qui la faisait gémir de plus belle mais elle était incapable de le regarder en face, le regarder dans les yeux l'obligerait à assumer ses actes et elle ne pouvait pas faire ça. Comment accepter le fait qu'elle couchait avec l'homme qui l'avait si rabaissée, si humiliée ? Celui qui l'avait fait pleurer tant de fois alors qu'elle était enfant. Elle qui croyait à l'amour, comment accepter qu'elle ne couchait que pour le sexe, car ce n'était forcément que du sexe, elle ne pouvait aimer Draco Malefoy.

- Ah tu ne veux pas ? Dit-il en se retirant.

Il se mit à genoux et Hermione put souffler un peu. Ses coups de butoir commençaient à la faire souffrir. Mais elle rougit à la vision qu'il lui offrait, un torse pâle et musclé et une verge dressée turgescente. Tout son corps était baigné dans la lueur bleuté du réveil d'Hermione et celle blanche et pâle de la lune. La gorge de la jeune femme se serra, il était superbe. Comment pouvait-on être si beau et si détestable ?

- Retournes-toi.

- Pardon ?

- J'ai dit retournes toi.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu ne veux pas me regarder en face alors je vais exaucer ton vœu.

Il se redressa en se penchant vers elle, lui attrapa les épaules et la força à s'allonger sur le ventre, se logeant entre ses jambes.

- Malefoy ? Demanda-t-elle, une légère pointe d'anxiété dans la voix. Je ne …

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de réfléchir, de s'inquiéter ou de penser et, lui empoignant les hanches pour relever son bassin à la bonne hauteur, il la pénétra à nouveau. Il s'offrait par la même occasion une magnifique vue de ses fesses. Hermione ne put retenir un cri, dans cette position elle avait des sensations dix fois plus puissantes et toutes nouvelles pour elle, un long frisson la secoua de la tête aux pieds.

Légèrement en appuis sur ses avant bras pour ne pas avoir le visage enfoncé dans l'oreiller, elle se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas crier, pour retenir son plaisir qu'elle sentait venir. Elle ne voulait pas donner satisfaction à Malefoy mais la sensation de ses mains puissantes sur ses hanches qui la guidait et de ses fesses qui claquaient contre son ventre était délicieuse. Il la dominait et la possédait et elle aimait ça. C'était si bon de le laisser mener la danse et de s'abandonner à son seul contrôle.

La position aurait pu être avilissante mais tout ce que la jeune femme ressentait c'était du plaisir, un sentiment de sécurité et un peu d'appréhension qui s'ajoutait au plaisir. Il avait tout pouvoir sur elle, il pouvait décider à tout moment de la plaquer au sol avec son corps et de maintenir ses poignets au dessus de sa tête pour lui faire des choses qu'elle ne voulait pas faire mais il ne le faisait pas. Le simple fait de savoir ça affolait un peu Hermione mais c'était aussi très excitant de lui faire confiance.

Soudain il se mit à faire de petits va et vient, enfoncer jusqu'à la garde en elle et se pencha par dessus son dos pour glisser une main sous son ventre puis plus bas encore. Il trouva rapidement le point culminant de la jeune femme et le massa doucement du bout des doigts en harmonie avec ses mouvements de bassin. Hermione se mordit les lèvres encore plus brutalement puis elle poussa un long gémissement et l'instant d'après elle criait comme si sa jouissance pouvait sortir par sa bouche.

- OH ! NON ! NON ! OH ! NON !

- Oh si. Répliqua-t-il.

Il continua encore un moment, faisant durer sa jouissance en de longues vagues régulières qui la faisait trembler puis il passa ses deux bras autour de son ventre et la redressa contre son torse comme s'il voulait l'asseoir sur lui. A bout de souffle, Hermione releva ses lourds cheveux trempés de sueur qui se collaient contre elle et lui donnait chaud. Ce mouvement étira tout son corps, cambra ses reins et excita un peu plus son partenaire.

- A mon tour, ma petite Gryffondor. Lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Elle tenta de se tourner vers lui en baissant les bras mais il entrelaça ses doigts aux siens pour les relever.

- Non. Reste comme ça.

- Mais…

- Laisse tes bras en l'air. Ordonna-t-il d'une voix dure qui la fit frémir.

Elle s'exécuta sans un mot, relevant ses cheveux pour dégager son cou qu'il vint d'abord mordiller. Il sentait encore son vagin se contracter autour de son pénis ce qui le maintenait d'humeur à continuer. Draco détacha ses doigts des siens et fit sensuellement glisser ses mains sur ses poignets, sur ses bras, le long de ses flancs. Arrivé sur ses hanches, il les agrippa et la guida dans un long mouvement du bassin qui montait, descendait et tournait.

Hermione prit tout de suite le rythme mais dès qu'elle essayait de le faire par elle-même il changeait de mouvement l'obligeant à nouveau à le laisser guider et découvrir la nouvelle cadence. Elle pensait lui faire plaisir mais il semblait apprécier beaucoup plus le fait de la maîtriser totalement.

Petit à petit elle sentit les doigts du blond se resserrer sur la chair de ses hanches et son souffle s'accélérer. A chaque fois ça lui donnait envie de prendre le dessus, elle aurait aimé l'emmener au plaisir comme il l'avait fait pour elle mais à chaque fois il l'en empêchait. Enfin il poussa un râle de plaisir et s'effondra sur elle. Hermione dut poser ses mains devant elle pour soutenir le poids du jeune homme. Les contractions de son pénis en elle lui arrachèrent de petites exclamations de surprise qui le firent sourire contre la peau si douce de son dos.

Après quelques minutes à savourer, il se retira et attrapa sa baguette pour leur jeter le même sort que la dernière fois. Aussitôt Hermione se sentit sèche et propre et elle s'assit sur le matelas en se couvrant le corps avec son duvet. Draco leva un sourcil, amusé par cet excès de pudeur au vu de ce qu'ils venaient de faire. Voyant Hermione éviter de le regarder, il enfila son boxer avant de s'allonger à côté d'elle, un bras croisé derrière la tête, l'autre sur son ventre.

Ce n'est qu'alors qu'elle remarqua la marque des ténèbres sur son avant bras. Elle n'était presque plus visible mais Hermione pouvait en deviner l'ancienne forme à la lueur de son réveil. Elle frissonna et détourna le regard. Elle avait encore du mal à voir cette marque sans éprouver de la peur et du dégout. Elle ne lui rappelait que trop bien, Voldemort ou Bellatrix et son rire strident de folle. Elle frissonna à nouveau et Draco fit comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué et attendit simplement.

- Hum. Fit Hermione au bout d'un moment.

- Oui ? Demanda-t-il les yeux fermés.

- Tu, … tu ne retournes pas dans ta tente ?

Il ne put s'empêcher de se demander si elle lui posait la question parce que ce qu'ils venaient de faire la rendait honteuse ou parce que son ancienne marque l'effrayait ou l'écœurait.

- Non, pas tout de suite.

- C'est que j'aimerais bien finir ma nuit. Murmura-t-elle.

- Rien ne t'en empêche et tu peux parler normalement j'ai jeté un _assurdiato_.

Hermione rougit mais fut soulagée, elle avait eut peur que tout le monde l'ai entendue car elle avait conscience d'avoir été bruyante.

- Tu ne vas rien tenter ? Dit-elle en essayant de se convaincre elle-même.

Il rouvrit les yeux et se redressa sur un coude à ses mots, affichant son fameux sourire lascif.

- Ne me dis pas que tu en veux encore Granger ?

- Non ! NON !

- Ah j'ai eus peur. Dit-il en se rallongeant. Tu peux te rassurer je ne veux que profiter encore un peu avant de retourner sous ma tente puisque c'est ce que tu désires.

Elle resta silencieuse un moment, hésita, se mordilla la lèvre inférieure puis elle s'allongea en position fœtale en lui tournant le dos et chuchota.

- Non, c'est bon, tu peux rester.

Ainsi elle ne vit pas le sourire de Draco s'élargir.

* * *

**Et voici. Comme d'habitude, j'espère que ça vous a plu et vous propose de laisser une review. ça me ferais plaisir.**


	7. Chapitre 7

**Bonjour à tous, bon ben vous me connaissez, je préfère les RAR aux longs discours ^^ :**

**Elsar**** : Oui, mignon n'est pas forcément le qualificatif qui leur va, surtout pour Draco !**

**Harry**** : Pas d'illusions : Hermione l'a fait avec Victor.**

**Rosalieemmamailie**** : Merci beaucoup, bienvenue dans Seconde Chance, je suis contente que ça te plaise, en espérant que la suite aussi.**

**Ancre**** : Ravie de te retrouver, Merci pour le compliment sur le lemon, c'est toujours délicat à écrire. Et ton commentaire sur ma Hermione fidèle à l'originale me touche énormément.**

* * *

Chapitre 7

Le lendemain et les jours suivants, Hermione fut soulagée que Draco l'ignore ou tout du moins agisse comme si de rien n'était parce qu'elle n'aurait pas pu cacher ce qu'il c'était passé s'il l'avait taquiné ou avait fait des allusions douteuses en public. Neville n'était pas un idiot et il aurait compris tout de suite, lui.

Donc, en résumé, les cours se poursuivaient, Hermione attendait tous les soirs un nœud d'appréhention et d'anticipation dans le ventre mais s'endormait seule et il ne la regardait pas en face lorsqu'ils étaient à table. Pourtant l'ex-Gryffondor ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui jeter de fréquents coups d'œil lorsqu'elle était certaine que personne ne la regardait et par deux fois ce fut au moment où il la regardait lui aussi. Alors elle se sentait fondre et ses joues s'empourpraient, ça arrachait toujours un sourire triomphant mais discret au blond.

Enfin, après quatre jours de camping, tout le monde plia bagages et reprit la route de Poudlard, toujours en Magicobus. Hermione put enfin souffler quand elle s'écroula sur son canapé dans ses appartements mais presque aussitôt, elle reçut un hibou de Ginny et Harry qui l'invitait le week-end suivant à une soirée chez eux. Elle s'empressa d'accepter et demanda si elle devait amener quelque chose.

Elle retrouva avec bonheur sa bibliothèque et ses aides aux devoirs ne désemplir pas de la journée. Elle avait manqué aux élèves. Pendant les repas, son « collègue préféré » ne lui accordait pas plus d'attention qu'avant si l'on mettait à part les regards brulants qu'il lui adressait de temps en temps et qui ne manquait pas de colorer le visage de la brune. En effet, le souvenir de leur nuit torride sous la tente était encore bien présent dans son esprit. Elle ne l'avouerait jamais mais il lui était arrivé, lorsqu'elle était seule le soir dans son lit, de faire glisser ses mains sur son corps en repensant à ce moment. Et chaque fois qu'il la regardait, elle avait l'impression que c'était inscrit sur son front, aussi discret qu'un article de Rita Skeeter.

Une fois, elle l'avait croisé près de l'infirmerie, il avait fait un geste vers elle comme s'il avait eut l'intention de l'enlacer. Le cœur de la jeune femme était monté dans sa gorge et elle avait essayé de lui échapper en le contournant sans lui tourner le dos mais il avait été interrompu par un groupe d'élèves qui allait voir Madame Pomfresh. Il avait alors repris son chemin sans lui accorder un regard de plus. Hermione avait mis quelques instants à calmer son cœur affolé car elle savait qu'elle était passé près d'un deuxième round ce qui l'avait effrayé et attisé en même temps.

A part cet incident, leur relation n'avait pas changée d'un pouce. Avant, elle l'évitait pour ne pas gâcher sa journée, maintenant ils s'évitaient pour ne pas se trahir et continuer leur petit jeu de « Attrape-moi si tu peux ».

Etaient présents à la soirée chez Harry et Ginny : Hermione, Ron et Ashley, Neville et Hannah et Victor Krum qui repartait en Bulgarie le jour suivant. Les discussions tournèrent beaucoup autour des quatre jours de camping d'Hermione et Neville. D'abord parce que ce dernier était intarissable au sujet des diverses fleurs et plantes qu'il avait trouvé, étudié, ramené,… et d'autre part parce que Ginny, ayant aperçu la brève nervosité de son amie à l'énonciation du troisième accompagnateur de leur expédition, ramenait le sujet sur le tapis régulièrement espérant que l'un ou l'autre laisserait échapper quelque chose. Malheureusement pour la rouquine, Hermione restait terriblement muette à ce sujet et trouvait soudain la conversation de Victor ou de Ron particulièrement intéressante. Finalement Ginny décida d'employer les grands moyens :

- Hermione, tu peux venir un moment m'aider à la cuisine ?

- Oui bien sur.

Les deux jeunes femmes s'attelèrent à disposer des petits fours au fromage dans un plat.

- Alors, dis-moi. Commença Ginny. Ça ne t'a pas plu cette classe verte ?

- Si, si, pourquoi ?

- Tu n'en parles pas beaucoup.

- En même temps c'est difficile d'en placer une avec Neville. Rit Hermione, espérant détourner la conversation.

- Oui c'est vrai.

Elles passèrent aux roulés au jambon et fromage frais dans un silence qui ne dura que quelques minutes puis Ginny réattaqua.

- Et avec Malefoy, ça c'est bien passé ?

- Oui ! Pourquoi ? Dit-elle, trop vite pour que cela fasse naturel.

Ginny sourit et Hermione sut qu'elle n'en avait plus pour très longtemps alors autant en finir tout de suite.

- Il est venu dans ma tente. Avoua-t-elle.

- Hermione Granger, tu es une chanceuse. Commenta tranquillement la jeune Weasley alors que son amie s'empourprait joliment. Tous les soirs ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Oh non ! Et heureusement, je n'aurais pas tenu quatre jours sinon ! Soupira Hermione sous l'œil médusé de sa voisine.

- Il est si bon que ça ?

- Qu'est-ce qui est bon ? Demanda Ron qui venait d'entrer en quête d'un truc à grignoter.

Les deux amies éclatèrent de rire même si Hermione se sentit un peu mal à l'aise. Heureusement, Ginny connaissait son frère, elle lui mentit donc :

- Le nouveau dessert que les elfes de Poudlard servent au banquet de début d'année.

- C'est vrai ? S'exclama le rouquin. C'est pas juste que je ne puisse plus y aller. Tu ne connais pas ta chance de pouvoir en manger Hermione.

- Ah ça c'est sur ! Rigola sa petite sœur.

- Tu pourras en avoir lors de la soirée de commémoration Ron. Argumenta Hermione en changeant de sujet par la même occasion.

- C'est vrai ! J'ai hâte d'y être !

En effet, le 2 mai de cette année allait être un évènement puisque l'on fêterait les cinq ans de la mort de Voldemort. Pour l'occasion, comme la première année, Poudlard allait ouvrir ses portes au public. Anciens, actuels ou futurs élèves, sorciers d'Angleterre ou d'ailleurs, sang purs ou né-moldus, tous pourraient entrer et célébrer ensemble la défaite de Voldemort. Ce serait l'occasion pour tous de se retrouver, de découvrir ou de redécouvrir le vieux château, de se balader dans le parc ou les couloirs, d'aller se recueillir sur la tombe de Dumbledore, d'aller voir son ancien dortoir. Puis la soirée se poursuivrait dans la Grande Salle où un buffet serait servi et une piste de danse installée.

Bien que se soit un moment solennel marquant un évènement sombre, la bataille de Poudlard, la directrice McGonagall ne voulait pas que ce soit une journée à pleurer et à regarder le passé et les ruines. Elle voulait que les gens viennent avec plaisir à cette journée, qu'ils parlent des êtres chers disparus avec nostalgie mais pas avec tristesse ou désespoir. Elle voulait que les gens dansent, parlent du présent, de leur avenir ou se racontent de joyeuses anecdotes sur leur scolarité. Et la première année cela avait fonctionné. A l'instar de Ron, beaucoup de personne attendait ce jour férié avec impatience pour diverses raison. Pour retrouver de vieux amis, pour revoir le château, pour rendre visite à leurs enfants élèves, pour goûter une nouvelle fois la nourriture délicieuse des elfes de maison.

Les deux ex-Gryffondor revinrent dans le salon avec Ron en portant les plats qu'elles posèrent sur la table basse. Tout le monde se servit et complimenta la cuisinière pendant qu'Harry re-remplissait les verres de ses invités. Ron, les mains pleines de petits fours, s'assit à côté d'Hermione

- Alors ? Demanda-t-il avec un air entendu.

- Alors quoi ?

- Vous parliez de qui avec Gin ?

- De personne. Répondit rapidement la jeune femme en sentant son sang se glacer.

- Rôôh ! Hermione, je ne suis pas bête.

Avait-il deviné ? Ginny lui avait-elle dit ? Elle chercha le soutien de son amie du regard mais celle-ci était en grande discussion avec Harry et Victor. Le coup d'œil d'Hermione confirma les pensées de Ron.

- Tu l'as fait avec lui, c'est ça ?

Les joues d'Hermione se teintèrent d'une jolie couleur vermillon.

- Oui. Souffla-t-elle en baissant le nez sur son verre.

- Est-ce que vous sortez ensemble ?

- Je … je ne sais pas. Tu n'es pas en colère ?

- Comme tu me l'as si bien dit : pourquoi est-ce que je serais fâché ?

- Ben on ne peut pas dire que tu l'appréciais à Poudlard.

- Bah ! C'est du passé tout ça. La seule chose qui m'attriste c'est qu'on se verra moins quand tu iras le voir.

- Pourquoi ? S'étonna-t-elle, ne voyant pas de quoi il parlait.

- Je suppose qu'il ne va pas venir habiter par ici tout de suite, il faudrait déjà qu'il change d'équipe, tu pourrais peut être en parler avec Harry.

Soudain elle comprit ce qu'il voulait dire, il ne parlait pas de Malefoy, il parlait de Victor ! Hermione ne savait plus où se mettre mais elle était tellement soulagée qu'elle failli éclater de rire. La réaction de Ron était déjà beaucoup plus compréhensible. Elle se dépêcha de le détromper.

- Tu sais Ron, je ne pense pas que l'on se mette ensemble. Comme tu l'as dit, il habite loin et il a sa famille là-bas et moi je ne partirais jamais car ma famille est ici maintenant.

Elle vit les oreilles de son ami devenir écarlates et soudain il l'enlaça énergiquement. Elle lui rendit son étreinte en l'entendant renifler dans son cou puis Harry leur sauta dessus et les renversa sur le canapé en s'écriant.

- Pas de câlin du trio sans moi !

Tout le monde éclata de rire et la soirée reprit tranquillement. Tard dans la nuit les amis se séparèrent. Victor partit en même temps qu'Hermione, Neville et Hannah. Alors que ces derniers disaient au revoir à leurs hôtes sur le pas de la porte, le bulgare s'approcha d'elle et lui prit la main.

- Est-ce que tu as envie de rrrentrrrer avec moi ? Demanda-t-il avec un doux sourire.

- Oh, euh, c'est gentil Victor mais je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je rentre me coucher.

- C'est dommage. Répondit-il en l'embrassant sur la joue. J'aurrrais adorrrer. Une prrrochaine fois peut êtrrre.

- Oui, peut être.

- On se voit à la soirrrée de commémorrration ?

- Oui, bien sur dans un mois.

- Ça va êtrrre le plus long mois de l'année.

Elle sourit, ils s'enlacèrent un moment puis chacun parti de son côté.

Une semaine avant la « Grande Journée de Mémoire » comme l'appelait la Gazette du Sorcier, on frappa à la porte de l'appartement d'Hermione, lorsqu'elle alla ouvrir elle trouva un long paquet qui cachait un elfe de maison.

- Miss Granger ? Demanda l'elfe.

- Oui.

- Un paquet pour vous.

- Euh, merci. Répondit-elle en prenant le volumineux colis des frêles bras de la créature qui s'en alla sans demander son reste.

Intriguée, elle rentra chez elle et le posa sur sa table basse. Il n'y avait pas de nom d'expéditeur ni même de destinataire. Elle en déduit que le colis avait été remis en main propre à l'elfe. Mais qu'est-ce qu'un elfe de Poudlard irait faire à l'extérieur du château et pourquoi l'expéditeur n'avait pas utilisé des hiboux comme tout le monde ? Elle déchira le papier kraft et découvrit une boite cartonnée blanche estampillée « Tissard et Brodette », la boutique préférée de Ginny. Etonnée, elle en souleva le couvercle en se demandant si ça venait de son amie. Elle écarta les feuilles de papier de soie blanche et découvrit une robe. Hermione prit le cintre et le souleva, la toilette était simple mais magnifique, elle était en mousseline de couleur mauve foncé presque bleue, deux larges bretelles maintenaient un bustier plissé, une ceinture était nouée sur la taille et agrémentée d'une broche de pierre et de métal argenté qui ajoutait une petite touche de raffinement.

Elle la sortie en entier de la boite pour en apprécier la longueur et caresser le tissu soyeux. Elle était absolument sublime, exactement en accord avec ce qu'elle aimait, moins provocante que celle qu'elle avait choisie pour le bal de Noël poussée par sa meilleure amie mais très classe, elle se voyait déjà dedans. Elle reposa la merveille dans sa boite et s'empressa d'envoyer un parchemin à Ginny par hibou. La réponse ne se fit pas attendre :

_Chère Hermione,_

_Merci de tous ces compliments mais je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles._

_Je ne t'ai envoyé aucun cadeau._

_Dis m'en plus quand tu auras des infos._

_Ginny_

Hermione lut le parchemin avec ahurissement puis jeta un regard soupçonneux à la robe. Elle la souleva à nouveau, et découvrit dessous une petite carte de parchemin au fond de la boite. Elle le lut avec méfiance.

_Pour que tu illumines même les jours les plus sombres._

_D.M._

Elle en resta muette, c'était bien un cadeau de Malefoy. Rien que cette idée était déjà saugrenue. Pourquoi lui aurait-il fait un cadeau ? Et cette phrase si énigmatique, elle devinait sans peine qu'il voulait qu'elle la mette pour la soirée de commémoration mais sa phrase avait une connotation triste, sa peine se faisait sentir même couchée sur un parchemin neutre.

Puis elle pensa à ce que cette commémoration devait représenter pour lui. Même si l'on comptait les derniers mois de règne de Voldemort où la famille Malefoy avait été en demi-disgrâce et où il avait été chargé d'une mission trop grande pour lui, Draco avait dû vivre heureux avant la chute du Lord noir. Il était craint, respecté, admiré, son nom avait du pouvoir. Il croyait dur comme fer aux idéaux de son père, était aimé de sa mère. Au sein du mini-monde de Poudlard son opinion était écouté et sa présence sollicitée. Il avait eut du pouvoir même si ce n'était que sur des enfants comme lui.

Puis tout avait basculé, son nom avait été discrédité et ses parents cloîtrés dans leur manoir car la risée de tous lorsqu'il se risquait à l'extérieur. Seul Draco avait eut le courage de passer à autre chose et d'accepter le poste de Maitre des Potions que McGonagall lui proposait mais à quel prix ? Sa présence et son nom écœurait encore beaucoup de monde. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de personne qui le traitait encore de mangemort ou qui lui crachait dessus dans la rue. Cette soirée devait représenter pour lui autant la victoire que la déchéance. La jeune femme retourna le parchemin, prit une plume sur son bureau et inscrivit :

_Tu sais que je ne la mettrais pas._

En quelques instants l'encre s'insinua dans le papier et réapparut en formant d'autres mots.

_Pourquoi ?_

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, ce qu'il pouvait être obstiné quand il voulait.

_Parce que tu me l'a offerte._

La prochaine réponse fut plus longue à arrivée, comme s'il cherchait les mots pour la convaincre.

_Est-ce la seule raison ou est-ce qu'elle ne te plait pas ?_

Hermione se sentit un peu coupable, à vrai dire elle trouvait la robe absolument splendide et elle lui permettrait de ne pas changer ses accessoires et avoir à racheter chaussures, collier, boucles d'oreilles, elle pourrait même remettre sa tiare. Elle soupira, son cœur généreux de Gryffondor ne pouvait se résoudre à refuser un cadeau pareil et si elle pouvait lui remonter un peu le moral ce soir là alors elle se « sacrifierait ».

_Je la trouve parfaite, merci._

Draco se rallongea sur son lit en lisant la dernière phrase que la brune lui avait envoyée. Ces réjouissances lui avaient donné une excuse pour s'acheter une nouvelle tenue de soirée et quand son regard s'était arrêté sur cette robe dans la boutique il avait immédiatement pensé à Hermione. Elle était simple et jolie, exactement comme la Gryffondor et il avait eut envie de la voir dedans. Il l'avait ajouté à ses achats.

- Qui est l'heureuse élue ? Lui avait demandé Pansy à la caisse. Elle t'accompagne au bal ?

- Non. Avait-il répondu. C'est pour l'anniversaire d'une de mes cousines.

Pansy n'avait pas relevé mais elle savait parfaitement que la seule cousine de Draco était Tonks et qu'elle était morte pendant la Bataille de Poudlard. Mais la Serpentard était certaine de découvrir tôt ou tard qui était la chanceuse car si Draco avait eut de nombreuses partenaires, il n'offrait des cadeaux qu'à celle qu'il estimait. Elle la verrait sans doute à son bras dans une semaine.

En réalité, une fois dans ses appartements, Draco avait longuement hésité avant d'appeler un elfe de maison pour transmettre le paquet. Il n'avait pas peur de la réaction de la jeune femme car elle serait soit troublée, soit en colère et les deux sentiments lui convenaient car ils la rendaient belle et désirable. Non, ce qui l'avait fait tant hésité était la raison pour laquelle il lui offrait et la phrase qu'il avait inscrit sur la carte sans y penser. Avait-il envie qu'elle accepte ? Et pourquoi ? Est-ce que le fait de la voir dans une robe qu'il avait choisi la faisait encore un peu plus sienne ? Pourquoi la voulait-il sienne et jusqu'à quel point ?

Le raisonnement qu'il avait eut au sommet de la tour d'astronomie une nuit lui revint en mémoire. Avait-il envie d'être plus qu'un amant pour elle à présent ? Peut être. C'était tellement étrange d'avoir une telle pensée qu'il failli en rire tout seul. Lui et Hermione Granger, son père en ferait une éclabouille. Puis il imagina les conséquences : soirée chez Potty avec toute la clique Weasley, déjeuner au manoir Malefoy, rencontre avec ses moldus de parents. Non décidément ça n'était pas possible.

Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était la voir dans une robe sexy, la rendre mal à l'aise devant ses amis et l'attirer une fois de plus dans son lit. Il secoua la tête comme pour se remettre les idées en place, froissa le parchemin et se prépara à se coucher.

Après avoir envoyé sa réponse définitive Hermione avait recontacté Ginny au sujet de ce fameux cadeau qu'elle ne lui avait pas offert. La rouquine avait réussi à tirer de son ami qu'il venait en réalité de Malefoy et que c'était une robe. Ginny avait voulu la voir mais Hermione avait refusé, lui disant qu'elle la verrait bien assez tôt.

- Tu comptes la mettre ? Avait demandé la rouquine, la tête dans la cheminé.

- Je ne sais pas.

- Si, bien sur que tu vas la mettre ! Venant de lui, elle doit être splendide et hors de prix, se serait du gâchis de la laisser dans un placard.

Hermione rit, Ginny avait toujours eut un sens pratique extrêmement développé, sûrement hérité de sa mère.

Pendant la semaine qui suivit tout le château fut en ébullition, les élèves ne cessaient de parler de cette journée de leurs parents qui allait leur mettre la honte devant leurs amis, de leur fierté à faire visiter les dortoirs à leurs jeunes frères ou sœurs. De la tenue qu'il mettrait pour la soirée. Exceptionnellement, ils avaient tous la permission de rester debout jusqu'à 22h30 ce qui ravissaient garçons et filles.

Hermione participa à la préparation de la journée commémorative, elle parcourut les couloirs en accrochant à l'aide de sa baguette des tableaux des personnes disparues. Le portrait de Fred Weasley ne cessait de la suivre de toiles en toiles en lui faisant des grimaces ou en jetant des pétards explosifs derrière lui faisant rire la jeune femme et grommeler les autres occupants des peintures. Des elfes de maison courraient dans tous les sens, astiquant les armures, balayant les sols, enlevant les toiles d'araignée ou nettoyant les innombrables carreaux.

Le jour J, elle accueillit ses amis aux grilles du château. En tant que héros de guerre, Harry et Ron se devaient d'être les premiers sur place. Ginny, Ashley, Georges, Angelina et Victor Krum les accompagnaient. Ce dernier proposa son bras à Hermione et ils passèrent leur journée à se balader, bientôt rejoint par Neville et Hannah. La journée était ensoleillée et beaucoup de monde était venu, parfois de loin. Des enfants se courraient après dans le parc et des groupes d'adultes discutaient joyeusement dans tous les recoins du château.

Le groupe d'ami fut fréquemment abordé par des gens souhaitant serrer la main de Harry ou lui demander un autographe qu'il signait un peu à contre cœur. Il trouvait tout cela ridicule mais il ne pouvait refuser et faire de la peine à quelqu'un, il avait finalement compris qu'il incarnait l'espoir et que l'espoir ne disait pas non. Parfois les personnes voulaient aussi serrer la main d'Hermione ou de Ron qui se prenait souvent au jeu en répondant :

- Oh, Vous savez je n'ai fait que mon devoir.

Harry répliquait généralement qu'il aurait mieux fait de faire SES devoirs au grand amusement de tous. Victor n'était pas en reste côté popularité et l'étrange couple qu'il formait avec Hermione ne manqua pas d'attirer l'attention. Elle dû même reprendre le Ministre de la Magie en personne lorsqu'il l'invita, lui et sa petite amie, à venir chez lui un week-end. A midi, ils déjeunèrent dans le parc, des plats froids que Ginny avait confectionnés pour l'occasion.

L'après-midi, Hermione et elles se retrouvèrent seules à prendre le soleil dans le parc tandis que Victor, Harry, Ron, Georges, Angélina et Ashley allait disputer un match de Quidditch sur le vieux terrain et que Neville emmenait Hannah dans ses serres. Elles étaient presque endormies quand on toussota à côté d'elles. Les jeunes femmes se redressèrent et Hermione ôta ses lunettes de soleil pour mieux voir Mr Prewett, son élève amoureux.

- Oui ? Demanda-t-elle sentant qu'elle n'allait pas aimer la suite.

- Euh,… Bonjour Miss Granger.

- Et moi ? Je compte pour du beurre ? Ajouta Ginny avec un sourire.

- Oh! euh ! Pardon Miss… euh, miss?

- Enfin quelqu'un qui ne sais pas qui je suis ! S'exclama la rouquine. Tu es un élève d'Hermione ? Viens t'asseoir avec nous. Proposa-t-elle sans voir le regard d'avertissement de son amie.

Le jeune garçon s'empressa d'accepter et de s'asseoir face à elles, trop heureux d'être assis avec Hermione Granger.

- Tu voulais nous dire quelque chose ? reprit Ginny.

- Oui, je voulais savoir si vous alliez à la soirée.

- Bien sûr ! S'exclama la rouquine qui pour une fois ne vit rien venir contrairement à Hermione qui restait muette en espérant que ça le découragerait.

- Est-ce que vous voulez y aller avec moi Miss ? Insista-t-il en regardant Hermione.

Ginny resta d'abord muette puis elle ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire. Elle se souvenait maintenant qu'Hermione lui avait parlé d'un truc comme ça avant le bal de Noël. Elle posa ses mains sur les épaules du jeune homme et lui sourit doucement.

- Pourquoi veux-tu y aller avec Hermione ? Tu n'as pas de filles dans ta classe ?

- Si mais elles sont toutes prises, il ne reste que les moches. Rougit-il.

Ginny éclata de rire alors qu'Hermione avait l'impression de se trouver face à Ron dix ans plus tôt. Heureusement la rouquine savait faire preuve d'un certain doigté parfois.

- Parce que tu crois qu'Hermione était jolie au collège ?

- Ben oui.

- Et bien ne t'y trompes pas ! J'ai passé six ans dans le même dortoir et je peux te dire que ce n'était pas le cas. Elle n'avait pas de poitrine, était petite, ne portait que des vêtements larges, elle ne connaissait même pas le mot rouge à lèvres et ses cheveux ! Je ne t'en parle même pas.

- Non mais ça va pas de raconter ça ! S'écria Hermione outrée.

- Bref. Continua la rouquine sans faire attention. Je te conseille de retourner voir tes amies moches et d'imaginer ce qu'elle cache derrière leur robe de sorcier et de voir ce qu'elle serait avec un peu d'effort. D'accord ?

Il réfléchit quelques secondes puis acquiesça, s'excusa de les avoir dérangés et fila vers le château.

- Je ne sais pas si je dois te remercier. Avoua Hermione en regardant son amie se rallonger.

- Bien sur que tu le dois ! En voilà un qui ne t'embêtera plus.

- Mouais. Marmonna la jeune femme. Mais à quel prix ?

Les autres les rejoignirent un peu plus tard et ils allèrent tous ensemble sur la tombe de Dumbledore où ils trouvèrent la directrice. La vielle dame était ravie de les retrouver et leur recommanda de ne pas être en retard au buffet. Ron lui assura qu'il préférait revoir Voldemort prendre le pouvoir que de manquer ça, elle prit un air outrée mais ne put retenir un demi sourire.

En fin d'après-midi, alors qu'ils rentraient tous ensemble pour se préparer pour la soirée, Victor attrapa la main d'Hermione et la retint un peu en arrière.

- As-tu un cavalier pour ce soirrr ?

- Et bien ce n'est pas à proprement parler un bal et puis il y a cet élève qui m'a déjà invitée…

- Herrrmione ! La réprimanda-t-il gentiment.

- Je serais honorée d'être ta cavalière. Ria-t-elle.

La Gryffondor emmena Ginny, Ashley, Hannah et Angelina se changer dans ses appartements alors que Neville faisait de même avec les garçons. Chacune s'extasia sur les tenues des autres, se prêtèrent du maquillage, se coiffèrent mutuellement puis sortirent ensemble retrouver leurs cavaliers dans le hall. Ainsi, cachée parmi ses amies, Hermione ne fit pas trop sensation à part aux yeux de Victor qui ne put s'empêcher de lui souffler à l'oreille :

- Je ne crrroyais pas qu'il soit possible que tu puisses êtrrre encorrre plus magnifique.

Les cinq couples entrèrent à la suite les uns des autres dans la Grande Salle, décorée pour l'occasion aux couleurs de Poudlard. Toutes les robes des femmes et les beaux costumes des messieurs faisaient comme un ballet de couleurs chatoyantes. Une fois encore, Harry, Ron et Hermione furent abordés par de nombreux sorciers alors qu'ils déambulaient dans la salle retrouvant de vieux camarades d'école.

Soudain un cri strident retenti derrière eux et ils virent arriver Pansy au bras de son fiancé d'un côté et de Malefoy de l'autre ainsi que Blaise et Padma Zabini. L'ex reine des Serpentard enlaça tout le monde – y compris Victor Krum qui ne sut pas trop comment réagir même si elle n'était pas la première groupie à lui sauter au cou- et finit par Hermione. Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt en l'observant l'œil soupçonneux puis s'exclama :

- Hermione ! Ta robe est splendide ! Elle te va comme un gant.

- Merci Pansy, tu es très jolie également. La complimenta-t-elle à son tour en évitant le regard de Malefoy qui la détaillait de la tête aux pieds.

- Jolie ? Répéta la Serpentard. Je suis carrément canon ! N'est-ce pas Travis ?

Son fiancé s'empressa de confirmer. A ce moment Ginny surprit le regard de la jeune femme qui allait et venait entre Hermione et Draco. Elle sut alors que la meilleure amie du blond devait en savoir un peu aussi de son côté sur ce qu'il se tramait. Elle saisit donc une opportunité.

- Pansy ! Viens avec moi s'il te plait, j'aimerais me remettre du rouge à lèvres.

- Ne soit pas bête Ginny tu es parfaite comme ça.

- S'il te plait. Insista la rouquine en lui indiquant Hermione et Draco d'un coup d'œil.

- Oh ! Euh, oui tu as raison je crois que ton rimmel à coulé aussi viens avec moi.

Elles s'enfuirent toutes les deux avant que leurs fiancés respectifs n'aient eut le temps de dire Quidditch. Hermione avait bien saisi qu'il se passait quelque chose mais ne voyait pas trop ce qu'elles mijotaient ou ce qu'elles auraient pu prévoir. Elle décida donc de ne pas y faire attention et continua son tour de salle avec les autres, ignorant les regards d'un certain blond.

Ginny et Pansy revinrent juste à temps pour le discours de McGonagall. Les premières fois, Harry et des fois Ron ou Hermione avait dû eux aussi préparer et prononcer un discours devant toute l'assemblé et ça n'avait été qu'une expérience poignante et pénible pour les trois amis qui avaient abandonnés aussi vite qu'ils avaient pu sans blesser personne. Aujourd'hui ils y assistaient dans l'assemblée comme tout le monde.

Draco se plaça juste derrière Hermione, appréciant son dos dénudé et sa peau de pêche parfaitement accordé à la robe qu'elle portait. Il se souvenait avoir posé sa joue en sueur contre cette douceur satinée après lui avoir fait l'amour, il avait entendu son cœur battre si fort et sentit tout son corps frissonner comme elle frissonnait à présent. Pansy lui mit un coup de coude dans les côtes car, comme hypnotisé par cette vision et ses souvenirs, il s'était penché lentement vers Hermione jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente son souffle chaud sur son épaule.

La jeune femme poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il se recula et Victor, croyant qu'elle avait froid, passa un bras sur ses épaules pour la maintenir contre lui. Pansy jeta un regard mi amusé mi réprobateur à Draco qui se remettait lentement de son « absence ». Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait faillit l'embrasser, là, devant tout le monde. Il avait été à deux doigts de faire un pas en avant, de passer ses bras autour de sa taille et d'embrasser la chair tendre de son cou.

Après le discours, McGonagall demanda à tous de respecter la traditionnelle minute de silence en hommage aux personnes disparues puis elle les invita à se rapprocher du buffet. Ron ne se fit pas prier et bouscula du monde pour accéder à sa caverne d'Ali Baba. Hermione s'empressa de suivre Victor en tentant de se calmer, il n'avait fait que lui souffler sur l'épaule mais ce simple geste avait éveillé tous ses sens. Sentir sa présence derrière elle l'avait ramené plusieurs semaines en arrière dans une tente.

Alors que la nuit tombait et que le plafond magique s'assombrissait, des torches projetèrent un peu de lumière dans la Grande Salle. Après que les invités eurent grignotés quelques petits mets et but une coupe de champagne, la musique d'ambiance changea doucement pour un air plus entrainant, invitant les gens à ouvrir le bal. Hermione dansa un slow successivement avec Victor puis avec Harry. Elle eut droit à un rock avec Ron qui la fit rire aux larmes puis Ashley et elle –qui avaient toutes deux des origines moldues- entrainèrent Ginny, Padma et Pansy au son de « Moves Like Jagger ».

Hermione avait oublié l'incident pendant le discours et ne pensait plus à son homologue qui lui, par contre, avait les yeux braqué sur elle. Draco ne connaissait pas ce « Jagger » mais il aimait comment il faisait danser Hermione. Elle et la copine de Weasmoche connaissaient visiblement la chanson car elles se prenaient au jeu en se déhanchant et en chantant puis, une fois la chanson terminée, toutes rejoignirent leur groupe d'amis

Ashley s'excusa auprès de Ron et se dirigea vers le buffet du fond pour prendre un rafraîchissement. Au même instant, Malefoy qui attendait que le barman finisse de le servir la vit s'approcher et observer les différentes boissons proposées. Il saisit une bonne occasion de s'amuser et l'aborda.

- Bonsoir.

- Bonsoir. Répondit-elle poliment.

- Ashley c'est ça ?

- On se connait ?

- Je suis un ancien camarade de classe de Ron, Draco Malefoy. Se présenta-t-il en lui tendant la main qu'elle serra.

- Ron m'a parlé de vous mais pas en bien.

Draco éclata d'un rire chaud qui aurait fait frissonner un détraqueur.

- Ça ne m'étonne pas de ce vieux Ron. Répondit-il. C'est vrai qu'on ne s'aimait pas beaucoup au collège.

Un peu rassuré, Ashley entama alors la discussion avec ce jeune homme charmant qui ne cessait de lui dire du bien de son petit ami et de lui raconter des anecdotes en se moquant gentiment de lui comme le ferait un vieux copain d'école. Un peu plus loin, Ron commença à chercher sa petite amie du regard en se demandant ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire. Soudain il l'aperçut, discutant avec Draco Malefoy. Il vit le blond poser sa main sur l'avant-bras d'Ashley pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille qui la fit éclater de rire.

- Ça va Ron ? Demanda soudain Harry, remarquant le visage écarlate de son ami.

- Je vais le tuer. Marmonna Ron avant de poser violemment son verre sur le buffet et de se diriger à grand pas vers eux.

Harry et les autres ne comprirent que trop tard sa destination et ses intentions mais il était déjà sur eux. Il balança son poing vers la figure du blond qui avait prévu une réaction aussi excessive et qui esquiva en s'exclamant.

- Hey ! Ronnie ! Comment ça va ?

- Ne t'approches plus d'elle. Menaça le rouquin en attrapant sa petite amie par le bras.

- Ron ! Protesta celle-ci. Mais ça va pas ?

Les autres les avaient rejoints rapidement pour éviter qu'ils ne déclenchent une bagarre. Harry se plaça face à Ron pour lui couper la vue et le raisonner en l'entrainant, lui et Ashley, un peu plus loin tandis qu'Hermione s'interposait devant le blond.

- Non mais à quoi tu joues ?

- Mais rien, je faisais juste connaissance. Dit-il innocemment en faisant semblant d'adresser un signe de la main à Ashley.

- Tu n'es vraiment qu'un connard. Lui cracha la brune avant de s'en aller à la suite de ses amis.

Le groupe de condisciples se sépara, reformant, comme à l'époque, d'un côté les Gryffondor et de l'autre les Serpentard. Pansy, Travis, Padma et Blaise rejoignirent le blond.

- T'es content ? Se lamenta ce dernier. Pour une fois qu'on se fait des copains.

- Mais est-ce que tu as vu la tête de Weasmoche ? Rigola Draco.

- Oui. Avoua-t-il. C'est vrai que ça valait le détour.

Alors que Blaise, Padma et Travis se mettait à discuter Quidditch, Pansy s'approcha du blond avec un air mutin.

- Alors ? Pour ta cousine hein ? Demanda-t-elle faisant allusion à la robe d'Hermione.

- Oh la ferme Pansy.

- C'est bon Draco, détends-toi, je ne t'en veux pas.

- Comme si j'en avais quelque chose à foutre. Cracha-t-il en attrapant une coupe de champagne qu'il avala cul sec.

- Hey ! Ne passes pas ta frustration sur moi ! Ce n'est pas ma faute si t'es pas capable d'arriver à la sauter ! S'énerva la brune qui ne mâchait jamais ses mots.

- C'est déjà fait figures-toi !

Cette réplique eut le bon dos de calmer immédiatement sa meilleure amie qui prit un air étonné.

- Alors où est le problème ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu te mettre dans cet état pour une fille que tu as déjà eut.

- Je ne sais pas. Soupira-t-il.

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils discutaient encore lorsqu'ils virent McGonagall se diriger vers leurs anciens ennemis.

- Tu permets ? S'excusa le blond auprès de son amie. J'ai encore une chose à faire pour être satisfait de ma soirée.

- Draco ! Pouffa-t-elle. Ne vas pas les énerver d'avantage !

- Non ! Tu me connais.

Pansy éclata de rire en lui jetant quand même un regard du genre « tu exagères et ça va te retomber dessus » mais le laissa faire. Même si elle appréciait ses anciens camarades, se moquer gentiment d'eux amusait toujours autant l'ex-Serpentard. Il s'approcha et avant que Ron ou quiconque ai pu lui dire de dégager, il se tourna vers sa directrice.

- Professeur. La salua-t-il.

- Monsieur Malefoy. Répondit-elle. Comment trouvez-vous cette soirée ?

- Parfaitement réussie professeur. Vous avez vraiment fait un excellent travail.

- Merci, mais Miss Granger y est pour beaucoup également.

- Vraiment. Feignit-il de s'étonner en lui jetant un regard brûlant avant de reporter son attention sur son interlocutrice.

- Oui. Renchérit la vieille dame. Elle s'est occupée de presque toute la décoration du château.

- Me permettez-vous de l'inviter à danser pour la remercier de son travail ? Demanda-t-il alors qu'un slow entamait ses premières notes.

- Oh ! Bien sur monsieur Malefoy, je suis vraiment heureuse que le rapprochement entre camarades de maisons différentes fonctionne. Le professeur Dumbledore aurait-été fier de vous mes enfants.

Hermione était bouche bée. Il avait osé et maintenant elle n'avait plus le choix. Harry avait l'air amusé. Georges avait la tête de quelqu'un qui vient de trouver plus talentueux que lui et Ron ne cessait d'imiter un potiron bien mûr. Elle saisit donc la main qu'il lui tendait et le laissa l'entraîner vers la piste de danse. Il posa sa main droite dans le creux de sa taille alors qu'il éloignait légèrement leurs mains enlacées de leurs corps. Elle posa sa main libre sur son épaule et il commença à la faire tourner lentement se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre.

- Je ne t'ai pas complimenté sur ta robe. Dit-il après un moment de silence. Tu es superbe.

- Tu as de la chance que McGonagall ait été là. Répliqua-t-elle. Parce que sinon, tu sais où tu aurais pu te la mettre ta danse ?

- De la chance ? Non je ne crois pas.

- Tu l'as fait exprès ! S'exclama-t-elle interloquée.

- Oh ! Granger ! Tu l'as entendu ? Dumbledore aurait été fier de nous.

- Dumbledore s'en retourne sûrement dans sa tombe à l'heure qu'il est. Grommela-t-elle.

- Oui mais de rire. Avoue qu'il avait quand même un sacré sens de l'humour cet homme là.

Elle ne répondit pas car il avait raison. Lorsque Dumbledore vous regardait, l'œil pétillant par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune, vous pouviez être sûr que ça n'allait pas être une bonne journée pour vous.

- Tu es tellement bizarre. Avoua-t-elle soudain dans un murmure.

- Bizarre ? Répéta-t-il en souriant.

- Oui. Je ne te suis plus, tu es si contradictoire.

Il garda le silence, plongé dans ses pensés mais toujours souriant. Il continua à la faire tourner doucement en méditant ses paroles. Oui, en ce moment il n'était que contradiction. Ses inclinaisons, son éducation, ses envies, ses croyances. Tout était opposé en lui et même s'il donnait le change et parvenait parfois à se leurrer lui-même, la plus part du temps il avait l'impression de surnager à peine dans une mer de sentiments et de désirs qui menaçaient de le submerger et de le noyer. Il avait l'impression de ne plus savoir qui il était et qui il voulait être.

Soudain les autres invités cessèrent de danser et leurs voix s'unir pour un décompte. Hermione regarda au dehors par les vitraux et découvrit que l'aurore était proche, l'heure où Voldemort avait définitivement disparu à tout jamais. Elle se sépara de Draco mais resta à côté de lui à observer le soleil se lever et les gens compter :

- 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… 0 !

Tout le monde se mit à crier, à applaudir, à siffler et à rire pour célébrer cet évènement. Hermione entendit même Georges hurler un « Bonne Année ! » qui la fit rire. Elle applaudissait elle aussi, les larmes aux yeux car il y avait des fois où elle n'arrivait pas à croire que la guerre avait vraiment pris fin. Et parfois elle avait peur de se réveiller cinq ans auparavant dans cette tente sordide, dans la peur et le froid constant. Draco lui jeta un œil et son cœur se serra malgré lui en voyant les larmes couler sur ses joues. Prit d'une impulsion, il se plaça face à elle, attrapa son menton qu'il pointa vers son visage et là, dans la foule en liesse qui ne faisait pas attention, il l'embrassa.

Ça n'était pas un baiser passionné, il n'avait fait que poser doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes mais il était plein de sens. Il relâcha sa bouche mais resta tout contre elle lorsque Ginny déboula soudain.

- Hermione, on te cher… La rouquine fut interrompue au milieu de sa phrase par ce qu'elle voyait.

Même si elle n'avait pas vu le baiser, c'était tout comme. Draco relâcha son menton et regarda Ginny par-dessus la tête de la brune qui elle, s'empressa de se détourner et d'attraper son amie par le bras pour l'entraîner plus loin.

- Viens, on y va. Lui dit-elle.

Elles rejoignirent le groupe de Gryffondor qui resta encore une petite demi-heure pour fêter cette nouvelle année de paix puis Neville, Hannah et Hermione raccompagnèrent leurs amis aux grilles du château où ils purent transplaner. Ginny n'eut pas l'occasion de reparler à Hermione de ce qu'elle avait surpris mais elle voyait bien que la brune elle-même ne savait pas quoi en penser et encore moins quoi en dire.

Hermione laissa Neville et Hannah au pied du grand escalier de marbre puis elle s'assit sur les marches fraîches et posa ses chaussures. Derrière les portes de la Grande Salle elle entendait encore les échos de la fête. Elle n'avait pas vu Malefoy en sortir et supposait qu'il devait encore y être.

Elle se demandait ce qu'elle était sensée faire après ce baiser. Que signifiait-il ? Que voulait-il ? Puis elle se demanda si elle ne devrait pas plutôt songer à ce qu'elle voulait elle. C'était une bonne question. Il n'était pas question qu'elle sorte avec Victor Krum, il habitait trop loin même avec la magie et elle n'était pas sûre de l'aimer vraiment même s'il était gentil, célèbre, beau et attentionné. Mais elle aimait se sentir dans les bras de quelqu'un. Finalement elle décida qu'elle pouvait bien essayer. Sa décision prise elle se leva, attrapa ses chaussures et descendit, pieds nus dans les cachots.

Lorsque Draco s'arracha enfin de Pansy la fêtarde, il put s'éclipser et, la robe de sorcier jetée par-dessus son épaule, il rejoignit ses appartements. Lorsqu'il déboucha dans le couloir, le blond découvrit Hermione, appuyée contre la porte de sa salle de classe, ses escarpins à la main. Il marqua un arrêt, le temps de la reconnaitre dans la pénombre puis s'approcha sans se presser.

Les deux anciens ennemis se regardèrent mais ne dirent pas un mot. Elle se décala pour lui laisser l'accès à la porte et il sortit une grosse clé en métal de sa poche pour déverrouiller la salle avant d'y entrer. Elle le suivit, curieuse de voir son ancienne classe de potion. Rien n'avait changé et dans un sens c'était rassurant. Elle le suivit jusque dans un recoin de la classe, derrière le bureau professoral et découvrit un tableau de Rogue. L'ancien professeur lui jeta un regard noir mais Draco lui chuchota son mot de passe faisant basculer le tableau puis il se déplaça sur le côté pour la laisser entrer la première.

Son appartement épousait la forme ronde d'une tourelle. Il était composé d'un salon avec une cheminée, une table basse en verre, un canapé en velours noir, un petit bureau et une bibliothèque d'un bois très sombre. Mais contrairement à son appartement, la chambre était ouverte sur le salon, une volée de marche délimitait les deux espaces de vie. Son lit était aussi à baldaquin mais toute la décoration était aux couleurs de Serpentard jusqu'au blason dans le salon. L'une des étagères de sa bibliothèque arborait une bonne collection d'alcool.

Il jeta sa robe sur le canapé et déboutonna les premiers boutons de sa chemise en allant leur servir un verre chacun alors qu'elle faisait le tour du propriétaire. Elle ne monta pas dans la chambre, se contentant d'y jeter un œil avant de revenir vers la table basse tandis qu'il y déposait le verre de la jeune femme puis il enleva ses chaussures en s'aidant de ses orteils.

Ils se retrouvèrent alors face à face. Elle baissa les yeux vers le verre empli d'un liquide ambré qu'il tenait à la main, elle n'aimait pas le whisky mais elle n'avait pas vraiment soif de toute façon. Il dut le lire dans ses yeux car il se pencha lentement vers son visage et l'embrassa sans la toucher. Ils fermèrent tous les deux les yeux alors qu'elle répondait délicatement au baiser et passait ses mains derrière sa nuque.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, il but une gorgé de son verre qu'il posa ensuite sur la table basse puis lui prit la main pour la guider vers la chambre. Hermione avait une boule au ventre car cette fois ci elle était consentante et consciente du début à la fin. Cette fois ci allait être provoquée et non le fruit du hasard comme la première fois ou d'une impulsion comme la seconde. Mais elle savait précisément que c'était la seule et unique chose à faire à cet instant.

Arrivés au pied du lit, il lança son habituel sort informulé et abandonna sa baguette sur la table de chevet alors qu'elle lui adressait un regard timide, puis elle finit de déboutonner sa chemise. Ensuite ce fut à son tour de passer ses mains dans son dos pour descendre la fermeture éclair de sa robe jusqu'à sa taille et faire glisser ses bretelles le long de ses bras. Sa robe tomba à terre, lui révélant son corps en sous vêtement bleu marine. Il dégrafa lui-même son pantalon et l'envoya valser d'un coup pied avec ses chaussettes alors seulement il l'allongea sur son lit. La voyant frissonner, il attrapa un bord de la couverture et l'ouvrit, l'invitant à se glisser dessous. Il l'a rejoignit et rabattit uniquement le drap sur leur taille. Une douce chaleur les enveloppa et Hermione se détendit. Il passa ses mains sur son ventre et sa taille et embrassa le tissu de son soutien gorge à travers lequel il sentait ses tétons poindre dût au brusque changement de température et peut être à autre chose.

Il fit ensuite glisser le bout de son nez sur l'arrondi de sa poitrine au dessus du bonnet. Elle se mit à rire, chatouillée par la sensation de son souffle sur sa peau. Il donna alors un brusque coup de pied dans le matelas pour se propulser à sa hauteur et prendre ses lèvres. Il avait soudain envie de plus et elle allait lui donner. Attrapant son visage à deux mains, Hermione approfondi le baiser alors qu'elle le sentait passer ses mains dans son dos. Elle cru un moment qu'il allait lui dégrafer son soutien gorge mais soudain il roula sur le côté, l'entrainant avec lui. Elle se retrouva alors à cheval sur son boxer qu'elle sentait tendu contre le tissu de sa petite culotte.

Elle sourit, heureuse qu'il lui laisse un peu de liberté de mouvement pour une fois. Elle posa ses mains sur son torse et commença alors à onduler des hanches frottant leurs deux sous-vêtements -et ce qu'il y avait dessous- l'un contre l'autre. Il haussa un sourcil puis finalement croisa ses doigts derrière sa tête.

- Montres moi ce que tu sais faire Granger.

Elle rougit et se frotta les bras comme si elle avait soudain honte. Pour l'encourager il donna un petit coup de bassin qui la fit gémir et la força à reposer ses mains sur son torse. Une vague de chaleur envahit son corps et elle recommença à bouger presque malgré elle. Elle le sentait près à tout moment aussi ne fut-elle pas surprise lorsqu'il la renversa à nouveau sur le matelas et finit de les déshabiller promptement.

Se plaçant entre ses jambes complètement nues cette fois, il marqua une pause à l'entrée de son entrejambe le temps qu'elle prenne réellement conscience de ce qu'il se passait. Puis il poussa doucement pour la pénétrer. Il fut surpris de la trouver encore aussi étroite, un peu comme pour une première fois. C'était la troisième fois qu'il la possédait et elle était toujours aussi serrée. Il était surpris mais pas déçu car la sensation était stupéfiante. Il devait à chaque fois se refaire une place en elle comme s'il la prenait pour la première fois.

Elle fronça les sourcils et gémit de douleur. Il se demanda, l'espace d'un instant, si elle avait à chaque fois la sensation de se faire dépuceler puis il cessa de réfléchir et se laissa emporter en même temps qu'elle. Allongé au-dessus d'elle, en appuis sur ses coudes, il lui imposait son va et vient et elle se laissait guider, une main sur sa hanche l'autre agrippée à sa nuque. Rapidement en sueur, il continuait à lui imposer un rythme soutenu puis il posa son front contre le sien, reposant les muscles de sa nuque et de son dos rudement malmenés.

Alors qu'elle gémissait son prénom, il cella soudain leurs lèvres moites dans un baiser fiévreux. Elle cessa d'accompagner ses mouvements tant elle fut surprise. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il l'embrassait mais jamais pendant le sexe. Les baisers faisaient partis de leur petit jeu de cache-cache, c'était des préliminaires ou des « au revoir » parfois mais un baiser au beau milieu de l'acte créait, du point de vue d'Hermione, un lien avec son partenaire.

Lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent, il arrêta de bouger, se regardant dans les yeux, tous les deux tremblants, transpirants et essoufflés. Cela ne dura qu'un instant puis ils se jetèrent à nouveau l'un sur les lèvres de l'autre avec une intensité redoublée. Elle passa ses deux bras autour de sa nuque et il se redressa, l'emmenant avec lui sur ses cuisses. Donnant des impulsions du bassin il accompagnait son mouvement de bas en haut de plus en plus rapide. Les muscles de ses cuisses la brulaient d'être autant sollicités mais elle s'en fichait, le frottement de son clitoris contre ses abdos la faisait progressivement monter, encore et encore, petit à petit. Alors que Draco se sentait près à partir lui aussi. Il se retint jusqu'à ce qu'elle cris son plaisir et son prénom, la tête renversée en arrière. Alors seulement il se laissa emporter et joui à son tour.

Lorsqu'il sentit les contractions de son vagin s'espacer puis cesser, il l'a rallongea sur le lit, accompagnant son mouvement, d'une main derrière sa tête et l'autre dans son dos. Il se retira aussi doucement que possible et s'affala à côté d'elle. Il tourna la tête vers elle lorsqu'elle se mit à rire doucement.

- Désolée. S'excusa-t-elle. C'est nerveux.

- Je suis si bon que ça t'en fais perdre la raison Granger ? Répondit-il avec un sourire.

Elle rit à nouveau en reportant son regard vers le plafond. Après un moment, elle rompit à nouveau le silence.

- Ginny va encore être contente.

- La rouquine ? Pourquoi ?

Hermione rougit.

- Et bien parce que c'est ma meilleure amie.

Il ne sembla pas comprendre l'allusion alors elle précisa :

- Je lui raconte tout… ou presque.

- Oh. Dit-il imaginant Pansy.

La rouquine était au courant qu'elle couchait avec lui. Pansy et Blaise aussi, combien de temps avant que Saint Potter et Weasmoche ne soient mis au parfum ? Surement pas beaucoup au vu de la légendaire discrétion des Gryffondor et ensuite que se passerait-il ? Crise de colère de la belette, sages conseils de Potty. Puis réunion avec tous les « amis » réunis. Même si ça c'était plutôt bien passé à l'enterrement de vie de célibataire, au mariage et à la soirée de commémoration Draco ne s'imaginait pas vivre ça tous les samedi soirs.

Il prit peur et se leva soudain. Attrapant son pantalon qu'il enfila prestement il se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

- Où tu vas ? Lui demanda Hermione en se redressant.

Il préféra ne pas la regarder et lança par-dessus son épaule un vague :

- J'ai besoin de prendre une douche, tu sais où est la sortie.

* * *

**Voilà pour aujourd'hui. J'espère que ça vous plait toujours autant et que je ne vous fais pas trop attendre entre chaque chapitre.**

**Comme d'hab', un piti review (ou un gros^^) ça fait toujours plaisir !**


	8. Chapitre 8

**Salut à tous ! Je voudrais souhaiter la bienvenue à tous les p'tits nouveaux qui nous ont rejoint à bord de "Seconde Chance". Pour les autres, je voulais vous remercier de votre fidélité malgré les postages un peu aléatoires. J'espère que je ne vous ais pas trop fait attendre avec ce nouveau chapitre car je sais que je vous ais un peu laissé sur votre faim avec la fin du précédent.**

**Rassurez-vous, votre agonie prend fin ... ****juste après les RAR bien sur.**

**RAR :**

**Guest :**** l'insulte "saligaud" m'a beaucoup fait rire mais c'est très approprié !**

**m2010 :**** Ta review me fait tellement plaisir que le fait que tu n'en ais pas laissé au chapitre précédent est déjà oublié^^. Quand on suit le raisonnement de Draco c'est vrai qu'on a du mal à lui en vouloir.**

**Harry :**** Aah, les dilemmes de l'amour, que de décision difficile à prendre pour notre pauvre petit dragon. **

**aangel-21 :**** Tu es sadique ! Pauvre Hermione ^^.**

**Clara-et-Bibi :**** J'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue... Je suis contente que le bisou t'ai surpris, je voulais faire quelque chose qui fasse faire un bond à leur histoire mais j'avais peur que ça fasse trop irréaliste.**

**Rosalieemmamailie :**** ça pour un mauvais "call", s'en est un ! ^^**

**JuliaVeniVidiVici :**** Et oui... les mecs ... Tu es pardonné pour l'oubli de reviews car c'est toujours un plaisir de te revoir ici.**

**xShanee :**** En tout cas il y a de quoi être vexé effectivement.**

**lolo :**** Voilà, voilà ! Une suite toute chaude !**

**Ange Lapuce :**** Merci, merci et merci. Je kiff autant ta review ^^**

**Miss-Writer33 :**** Ce serait dommage de tuer Draco (sans parler de la perte incommensurable de sa belle gueule) car tu n'aurais pas la suite ^^**

**Elsar :**** Désolée pour l'attente, voici la suite.**

**JJ775 : ça pour un manque de classe ! ... Voyons si tes prédictions sont justes.**

* * *

Chapitre 8

Lorsque la porte de la salle de bain claqua derrière Draco, Hermione ne resta figée que quelques secondes. Comme un automate, dès qu'elle entendit l'eau de la douche couler, elle ramassa ses affaires, remis sa robe et ses chaussures et s'enfuie en courant alors que Draco se maudissait, appuyé contre le battant.

Elle se dépêcha de rejoindre ses appartements et ne croisa heureusement personne. La jeune femme s'assit quelques instant dans le canapé en réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle ne savait pas trop comment comprendre ça ou ne voulait pas le comprendre. C'était trop de sentiment, trop de conséquences, trop de choses qu'elle ne devait ou ne pouvait ressentir.

Soudain une sensation immergea par-dessus toutes les autres : elle se sentie sale et se précipita sous la douche toute habillée. Sa robe devint vite lourde et sombre sous le poids de l'eau glacée mais elle s'en fichait, elle avait la chair de poule et grelottait mais ça aussi elle s'en fichait. Elle monta un peu le thermostat jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse à peu près contrôler ses mains frissonnantes et attrapa un gant et du savon. Elle tira sur sa robe jusqu'à ce que les coutures craquent et qu'elle tombe à ses pieds en un tas de tissu mouillé puis elle commença à se frotter les bras, les jambes, le visage, la poitrine, le ventre, le dos, les fesses et surtout l'entrejambe. Elle frottait encore et encore de toutes ses forces jusqu'à ce que sa peau soit rouge pour se débarrasser de cette sensation d'être de la merde.

Jamais elle n'avait été traitée comme ça. On l'avait insulté, on lui avait joué des sales tours, on l'avait ridiculisé et rabaissé mais jamais, ô grand jamais on ne lui avait fait subir pire humiliation. Rien n'avait été fait en public mais l'humiliation n'en était que plus grande car elle se dégoutait elle-même.

Comment avait-elle pu en arriver là ? Comment avait-elle pu coucher avec ce connard de Malefoy ? Comment avait-elle pu aimer ça et en redemander. Elle avait agi comme une vulgaire salope, jouant son jeu et l'aguichant. Elle se sentait souillée et trahie autant par lui que par elle-même.

Elle avait cru espérer qu'il avait vraiment changé et qu'il pouvait être un autre homme sans préjugés et elle avait peut être eus raison dans un sens mais même si sa mentalité vis-à-vis des nés-moldus avait évoluée il y a une chose chez Draco Malefoy qui ne changerais jamais : son ego.

Il l'avait utilisé et une fois qu'il avait eus ce qu'il voulait il l'a jetait comme il devait en avoir jeté des dizaines d'autres avant elle. Séduction, action, abandon. Elle l'avais vu jouer la même pièce si souvent, toujours les mêmes trois actes et combien de second rôles féminins inconsolables qui pleuraient dans son dortoir. Pourtant cela ne lui avait pas servi de leçon puisqu'elle était tombée dans le même piège qu'il tendait depuis des années. Et aujourd'hui, Hermione Granger se trouvait à leur place, assise au fond d'un bac de douche à frotter sa peau jusqu'à s'arracher des larmes. Une fois la première versée ce fut le déclencheur. Elle poussa un cri de rage, jeta son gant aussi loin qu'elle pu, renversa tous ses produits de beauté et se replia sur elle-même pour pleurer à gros sanglots.

Elle sortie de la douche plusieurs heures plus tard. La matinée était déjà bien avancée. Elle avait enfilé une culotte de coton, un vieux bas de jogging, des chaussettes de ski, un débardeur usé jusqu'à la corde et un ample sweater. Elle voulait se sentir la moins attirante possible, ses cheveux étaient donc la vraie jungle qu'ils étaient lorsqu'on les laissait sans soin et son visage fatigué ne portait pas la moindre trace de maquillage. Elle agita sa baguette vers la table basse sur laquelle apparurent alors une tasse, une théière fumante et une petite cuillère.

Hermione se servit un peu de thé puis s'affala dans le canapé, tirant vers elle un coin de son plaid préféré mais même cette odeur familière n'arriva pas à la calmer, au contraire elle se remit à sangloter de plus belle, posant sa tasse pour ne rien renverser. Et ce fut comme ça toute la journée, elle ne put rien avaler d'autres que quelques gorgée de thé et ne put rien faire d'autre que de pleurer jusqu'à ne plus avoir une seule goutte dans le corps. Ainsi elle cessa de pleurer mais souffrait toujours autant, c'était même pire étant donné qu'elle ne pouvait plus exorciser cette douleur qu'en hurlant à pleins poumons dans un oreiller et encore, cela ne la soulageait que quelques secondes à peine. Alors que pouvait-elle faire à présent ?

Lorsque Ginny et Harry transplanèrent devant les grilles de leur ancienne école ce matin là, la directrice McGonagall les y attendait. Elle se hâta à leur rencontre dès qu'elle les aperçut.

- C'est pas bon signe. Souffla Ginny à l'oreille de son petit ami.

- Vous voilà enfin ! S'exclama la vielle dame. Je suis navrée mais je ne savais vraiment pas qui appeler à l'aide.

- Que se passe-t-il professeur ? Demanda anxieusement Harry.

- C'est Miss Granger.

Ginny porta la main à sa bouche. Elle n'avait pas eus de nouvelle de son amie depuis la fin de la Soirée Commémorative, trois jours plus tôt. Elle lui avait envoyé un hibou hier mais attendait encore la réponse. Malgré ça, elle ne s'était pas inquiétée, pensant que ça ne faisait que trois jours et que son amie l'évitait sûrement afin de retarder le moment où elles parleraient de Malefoy et du baiser que la rouquine avait presque surpris. Rien d'inhabituel en somme.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Implora la jeune Weasley, vraiment inquiète à présent.

La directrice les invita d'un geste à lui emboîter le pas, se pressant, tout en parlant.

- Cela fait trois jours que personne n'a vu Miss Granger. Le lendemain de la Soirée Commémorative, un élève est venu me prévenir que la bibliothèque était fermée. Je suis allé jusqu'à ses appartements mais elle a refusé de m'ouvrir, prétextant qu'elle était malade sans pour autant me dire de quoi elle souffrait. Depuis c'est le silence, personne ne sais si elle est encore dans ses appartements et personne n'a réussis à en forcer le tableau, pas même moi.

A ce point du récit, Ginny fondit en larmes.

- Ce n'est rien Ginny. Lui assura Harry en lui massant doucement le dos. Elle a sûrement un peu le cafard, c'est tout.

- Non ! S'exclama la rousse. Je sais ce qu'il s'est passé.

- Quoi ? Dis-moi ! Lui intima-t-il.

- Si seulement j'avais réagis plus vite, si seulement je t'en avais parlé plus tôt.

- Pourquoi ? De quoi aurais-tu dû me parler ? Paniqua le brun.

- Je dois la voir ! S'exclama-t-elle avant de partir en courant dans les couloirs, suivis des deux autres.

Arrivés devant le tableau du professeur Tofty, celui-ci les salua mornement.

- Miss Weasley, Monsieur Potter, Madame la directrice.

- Toujours rien ? Demanda cette dernière.

- Non je le crains.

- N'y a-t-il pas un autre tableau à l'intérieur où vous pourriez aller ? Demanda Harry.

- Il y en avait un mais j'ai bien peur que Miss Granger ne l'ai neutralisé ou détruit.

Les trois anciens Gryffondor se regardèrent en silence, terrifiés à l'idée qu'Hermione est pu se donner la mort.

- Professeur, pensez-vous qu'elle ait pu… Insinua Harry, n'arrivant pas à formuler tout haut ce qu'ils se demandaient tout bas.

- Par Merlin, j'espère que non ! Qu'est-ce qui aurait pu la pousser à un tel geste ? S'interrogea à voix haute la vieille dame.

- Ecartez-vous. Ordonna alors Ginny.

Le professeur Tofty se réfugia dans un tableau d'à côté et Ginny pointa sa baguette vers l'entrée.

- _Alohomora _!

Rien ne se passa et Ginny entra alors dans un état de rage où on la voyait peu, elle se mit à hurler :

- _DIFFINDO_ ! _REDUCTO_ ! _CONFRINGO_ ! _LASHLABASK_ !

Le couloir se remplit rapidement de fumée et de gravas en tout genre qui volaient en travers du passage. Harry et la directrice se protégèrent le visage et se mirent à tousser, devenant blanc sous la poussière que provoquait chaque sort heurtant le mur sans plus d'effet que le premier. Lorsqu'ils purent voir à nouveau clair, la toile du tableau avait explosée mais le cadre et son fond, pourtant composés d'un simple bois étaient toujours là. Harry prit sa petite amie dans ses bras alors qu'elle éclatait en sanglot.

- C'est Hermione qui est là-dedans. Lui dit-il doucement. Si elle ne veut pas qu'on entre, on ne pourra pas.

Il écarta doucement la jeune femme et s'approcha du tableau. Se sentant complètement idiot, il toqua quand même contre le mur.

- Hermione ? C'est moi, Harry. Tu es là ?

Ils attendirent en silence, tendant l'oreille.

- Hermione, tout le monde se fait du souci pour toi. Ouvre-moi.

Ginny sanglotait silencieusement, comment pourrait-elle se pardonner ça ? Sa meilleure amie s'était suicidé parce qu'elle avait voulu jouer les confidentes secrètes. Franchement, Hermione Granger qui couche avec Draco Malefoy ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas réagis ? N'importe qui aurait dû voir que ça ne pouvait être qu'une relation destructrice, et elle, elle l'avait poussé dans ses bras ! Ça ne pouvait que se terminer mal mais comme à chaque fois, Ginny n'en avais fait qu'à sa tête. A côté d'elle, Harry continuait inlassablement.

- Hermione ? S'il te plait. On veut juste t'aider tu sais.

C'est alors qu'une voix étouffée leur parvint.

- Allez-vous-en !

McGonagall porta une main à sa poitrine, le soulagement se lut sur ses traits.

- Hermione ? Appela Harry.

- Hermione ! S'écria Ginny en se jetant contre le mur. Hermione, ouvre !

- Par Merlin tu nous as fait peur. Renchérit le brun.

- Allez-vous-en ! Répéta-t-elle. Je ne veux voir personne.

- Pourquoi ? Insista le brun.

- Je … je suis malade. Se rattrapa-t-elle.

- A d'autres ! Cria Ginny. Il faut qu'on parle Hermione ! Je sais tout !

Harry scruta le visage de la rouquine qui évitait de le regarder en croisant les doigts en silence pour qu'Hermione leur ouvre.

- Je suis malade. Répéta-t-elle mais sa voix était moins assurée.

- Tu préfères qu'on en parle à travers le mur ? Reprit Ginny. Devant Harry, McGonagall et tous ceux qui vont passer par là ? Parce que tu sais aussi bien que moi que ça va être une longue discussion et je suis obligée de crier parce que sinon tu ne m'entends pas et …

Soudain le tableau pivota. La directrice leur fit signe d'entrée.

- Allez-y, je vais rassurer les autres professeurs. Vous savez où me trouvez si vous avez besoin d'aide.

Lorsqu'Harry et Ginny entrèrent, ils découvrirent un spectacle désolant. Certes Hermione était en vie mais dans quel état ? Elle était assise dans le canapé, les jambes repliées contre elle, emmitouflée dans un vieux plaid, ses cheveux n'avaient pas l'air d'avoir été peignés ou même démêlés depuis des jours. De larges cernes violettes soulignaient ses yeux fatigués. Elle serrait un coussin contre sa poitrine, sa baguette dans la main droite.

Une horrible odeur acre avait envahi tout l'appartement et en jetant un regard vers la cheminée ils se rendirent compte qu'Hermione avait jeté la robe et les fleurs offertes par Draco et le tableau du salon dont parlait le professeur Tofty dans l'âtre. Une théière, une tasse usagée, une petite cuillère et une dizaine de plat à peine entamés reposaient sur la table basse.

- Hermione. Soupira Harry en allant s'asseoir auprès d'elle.

- J'ai essayée de manger. Expliqua-t-elle d'une voix morne et rauque. Mais mon estomac ne garde rien.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? Demanda-t-il.

La jeune femme eut une première réaction, elle leva un regard étonné vers Harry puis le tourna vers sa meilleure amie.

- Tu ne lui as pas dit ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Non. Avoua Ginny en baissant la tête. Je pensais que tu ne voulais pas que ça se sache.

Hermione allait la remercier de sa fidélité lorsque la rouquine éclata en sanglot une fois de plus.

- Oh Mione' ! Je suis tellement désolée. Si je n'avais pas été si idiote j'en aurais parlé à Harry, il aurait su quoi faire lui.

- Ginny ! Je ne t'en veux pas. Je suis contente que tu n'ais rien dit, j'ai déjà assez honte comme ça.

- Mais si j'en avais parlé avec Harry, il m'aurait peut être fait comprendre que ça n'était pas une bonne idée et tu n'en serais peut être pas là.

- Tu n'as pas à te blâmer Gin'.

- Est-ce que Harry pourrait être mis au courant ? S'exclama soudain celui-ci.

Les deux jeunes femmes se turent et Hermione détourna le regard.

- Dis-lui toi. Demanda-t-elle. Moi je ne peux pas.

- Tu es sûre ?

Hermione hocha la tête et enfouit son visage dans son plaid pour ne pas voir son meilleur ami.

- Hermione est sortie avec Malefoy.

Harry ouvrit la bouche, la referma, s'apprêta à dire quelque chose mais se ravisa. Puis finalement se décida :

- Sortie, sortie ? Demanda-t-il insinuant des rapports sexuels.

- Je suppose que c'est fini ? Questionna Ginny à l'adresse d'Hermione en jetant un regard du genre « évidemment ! » à son petit ami.

- Oui. Enfin si ça n'a jamais commencé. Répondit-elle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? S'intrigua le jeune homme qui digérait la nouvelle.

- Je veux dire que c'est un bel euphémisme de dire que je suis _sortie_ avec Draco Malefoy.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je n'ai fait que m'envoyer en l'air avec lui et qu'il m'a jeté dehors une fois qu'il en a eut marre. S'énerva-t-elle.

Harry devint soudain très rouge, il serra les poings si forts que ses jointures blanchirent puis il se leva d'un bond et se précipita hors de l'appartement en marmonnant un « je vais le tuer » digne de Ron.

- Non ! S'écria Hermione mais il était trop tard.

Ginny vint s'asseoir à côté de son amie.

- Dis-moi ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé maintenant.

- C'est comme je l'ai dit Ginny, on a couché ensemble et il m'a jeté dehors ensuite. Il a pris ce qu'il voulait et il m'a jeté. Répéta-t-elle en se remettant à sangloter dans son plaid.

La rouquine fit apparaître une brosse à cheveux avec sa baguette et commença à démêler les cheveux de sa meilleure amie. Sa mère faisait ça quand elle était triste et qu'elle l'écoutait se confier. Elle poursuivit doucement :

- Et à la soirée ? Je vous ais vu danser et vous embrasser.

- Ça n'était rien pour lui. Marmonna-t-elle, le visage caché. Ça n'était rien qu'un autre de ces stupides jeux pour m'amener là où il voulait.

- Ça n'en avait pas l'air. Je suis sûre qu'il y a autre chose, tu ne me dis pas tout.

Hermione sembla hésiter un instant, elle se redressa, essuya ses yeux pleins de larmes et renifla bruyamment.

- Je ne sais pas Gin'. C'était un peu différent cette fois-ci. Il… il m'a embrassé.

- Je sais, je vous ais vu.

- Non, je veux dire qu'il m'a embrassé pendant qu'on le faisait.

En tant que fille, Ginny savait ce que ça signifiait pour Hermione.

- On a fait l'amour en s'embrassant. Reprit-t-elle. Ensuite on s'est allongés sur le lit, l'un à côté de l'autre, on a discutés et rit et puis soudain il s'est levé et …

Elle pleura encore et Ginny lui tapota le dos pour l'encourager à continuer.

- Il… il s'est levé et m'a dit qu'il allait prendre une douche et que je connaissais la sortie.

Draco se leva de son bureau professoral pour aller ouvrir la porte de sa classe à ce forcené qui frappait comme un troll sur le battant depuis deux minutes et qui perturbait son cours. Tous les élèves le regardèrent curieusement remonter l'allée et ouvrir, par contre, lui n'eut pas le temps d'apercevoir son visiteur impoli que celui-ci lui assena un violent coup de poing dans le visage. Le blond se retrouva à terre, au milieu de l'allée une main sur son nez qui saignait abondamment. Il distingua la silhouette du Survivant qui se tenait la main entre les petites étoiles qui dansaient devant ses yeux.

- Non mais ça va pas Potter ?

- Et estimes-toi heureux que ça soit moi plutôt que Ron parce que lui, il risquerait la prison pour te lancer un _doloris_. Répliqua-t-il.

- Je répète : NON MAIS Ça va pas ?

- Tu pensais vraiment que tu pouvais traiter Hermione comme ça et t'en sortir sans une égratignure ?

- Hey ! On se calme ! Dit-il en s'appuyant sur le pupitre d'un élève pour se relever. Aurais-tu l'amabilité de venir en parler plus loin ?

Harry jeta un regard à la classe de troisième année qui avait les yeux braqués sur lui. Il eut un peu honte soudain, il était le Survivant, il était un modèle pour des générations après lui et ce n'était pas un exemple qu'il voulait donner.

- Je te suis. Répondit-il.

Draco le précéda jusque dans son salon. Il laissa la porte ouverte et jeta un _assurdiato_ sur la classe avant de se tourner vers le brun.

- Maintenant je t'écoute monsieur Muscle.

La colère d'Harry était retombée comme un soufflé mais il tenait quand même à dire au Serpentard le fond de sa pensée.

- Tu peux avoir n'importe quelle fille. Tu as des dizaines de groupies qui seraient prêtes à vendre père et mère pour une nuit avec toi. Je ne cautionne pas ce que tu fais aux autres mais pourquoi Hermione ? Bon sang !

- Hey ! Je n'ai rien fait à Granger qu'elle n'ait pas demandé.

- Nous savons tous les deux que tu es très fort pour amener les femmes à vouloir quelque chose de toi.

Il eut un sourire à la limite du machiavélisme et du « je suis très content de moi ».

- Malefoy ! Je te préviens que si tu me refais une grimace de ce genre quand je te parle d'Hermione, je te refais le portrait façon Fol Œil, élèves ou pas !

- Potter, je ne te le dirais qu'une fois : je ne suis pas marié à Granger et elle non plus, on a passés quelques bons moments ensemble et maintenant chacun reprend sa route.

- Je ne crois pas que c'est ce qu'Hermione avait en tête et je suis sûre que tu le savais.

- Ecoute, j'ai été très clair avec elle et ce n'est pas comme si elle ne me connaissait pas depuis notre première année.

Harry ne put contester ce point. Tous les Gryffondor savaient quel homme était Malefoy et comment il traitait les femmes. Toutes s'étaient imaginées madame Malefoy où tout du moins Reine des Serpentard mais aucune n'avais atteint cet objectif et Hermione le savait mieux que quiconque.

- Cela m'étonne moi-même. Reprit-il. Mais je crois qu'Hermione aurait aimé mieux de ta part et elle mérite mieux.

- De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si elle voulait me reprendre ?

Il avait dit ça sur le ton de la plaisanterie mais Harry eut un doute soudain. Il avait cru déceler comme de l'espoir dans la voix du Serpentard.

- Je suppose que non. Murmura-t-il. Ecoutes, Ginny me tuera si je ne le fais pas alors, Malefoy, je ne te préviendrais qu'une fois moi aussi : tu t'approches encore d'Hermione, tu lui parles, tu la regardes, tu penses à elle et ce que je viens de faire à ton nez passera pour une caresse, c'est compris ?

- Je crois oui. Répondit-il avec un air hautain et un sourire goguenard.

Harry tourna les talons et traversa la salle en sens inverse en ignorant les élèves puis il claqua la porte dans son dos. Draco regagna son bureau, sortit un flacon d'un tiroir et s'enduit le nez de la mixture bleue. Instantanément les saignements stoppèrent et ce fut comme si rien ne s'était passé si l'on mettait à part la tâche de sang sur sa robe.

- Qu'est-ce que vous regardez ? Lança-t-il menaçant à ses élèves qui plongèrent aussitôt dans leurs chaudrons.

Ginny fut autorisée par la directrice à rester à Poudlard. Elle suivait Hermione comme son ombre. Les elfes avaient aménagés une deuxième chambre dans ses appartements et agrandit le salon pour avoir une petite table à manger. Les deux jeunes femmes prenaient ainsi leur repas en tête à tête et évitaient au maximum la présence de Malefoy.

Le reste du temps Ginny veillait à ce que son amie, s'acquitte de son travail, s'alimente correctement et faisait fuir Malefoy d'un regard quand elles le croisaient par malheur dans les couloirs. Lorsqu'Hermione était à la bibliothèque, Ginny s'installait à la table de soutien et travaillait ses articles pour la Gazette qu'elle leur envoyait par hibou.

Un soir, environ quinze jours après l'installation de Ginny à Poudlard, la directrice convoqua la rouquine dans son bureau. Celle-ci prétexta un hibou à envoyer à Harry et s'éclipsa du salon où Hermione lisait dans le canapé.

- Comment va-t-elle ? Lui demanda la vieille dame après l'avoir invitée à s'asseoir.

- Beaucoup mieux professeur. Elle s'occupe de ses aides aux devoirs avec toujours autant de passion et la bibliothèque n'a jamais été aussi bien tenue même du temps de Madame Pince...

- Miss Weasley. La coupa-t-elle. Ne craignez rien, je n'ai pas l'intention de renvoyer Miss Granger pour une simple baisse de moral aussi grave soit elle.

Ginny soupira de soulagement. Elle connaissait le sérieux et le professionnalisme de son ancienne directrice de maison et elle avait craint que McGonagall ne fasse passer le bon fonctionnement de l'école avant le bien être de son ancienne élève préférée. La vieille dame laissa Ginny se rassurer puis continua :

- Pensez-vous qu'il soit encore utile que vous restiez au château Miss Weasley ?

- Je ne sais pas. Hésita Ginny. Elle mange et travaille à peu près normalement mais elle n'est pas sereine pour autant. Elle ne semble plus malheureuse, elle est … amère.

- En effet ce n'est pas bon de remplacer du chagrin par de la colère. Philosopha la directrice. Vous feriez mieux de rester quelques jours de plus. Peut être même jusqu'à la fin des cours.

- Cela ne me dérange pas, je continue mon travail d'ici.

Il y eut un silence entre les deux femmes puis McGonagall posa une fois de plus la question qu'elle avait posée il y a quinze jours :

- Vous ne voulez toujours pas me dire de quoi il s'agit ?

- Je regrette professeur, c'est vraiment personnel et je ne pense pas qu'Hermione aimerait qu'une personne de plus soit au courant, même si c'est vous.

- Très bien.

Après être sortie du bureau de la directrice, Ginny ne rentra pas tout de suite dans les appartements, elle fit d'abord un détour dans la salle sur demande où tout ce qu'elle avait souhaité était un endroit tranquille et une cheminée pour joindre Harry.

- Harry ? Appela-t-elle après avoir jeté une petite poignée de poudre de cheminette dans l'âtre et avoir glisser sa tête dedans.

- Oui ?

Il se leva de son fauteuil et s'agenouilla près du foyer. Il était dans une petite chambre d'hôtel en France pour une énième rencontre amicale.

- Comment ça va à Poudlard ? Demanda-t-il.

- Ça va. Je viens de voir McGonagall, je vais rester encore quelques temps.

- A ce point ?

- Non ! Non, Hermione va mieux et elle recommence à détester Malefoy au lieu de s'en prendre à elle-même.

- Comme avant alors ?

- Pas tout à fait, elle ne se contente pas de le détester. Précisa Ginny. Elle le hait véritablement.

Harry resta silencieux quelques instants. Il prenait très au sérieux les paroles de sa petite amie car il connaissait Hermione depuis longtemps et comme elle en avait fait la démonstration en troisième année, elle pouvait être patiente mais elle avait des limites. Et lorsqu'elle les atteignait c'était violent. A l'époque ça n'avait été qu'une simple claque mais elle n'avait que treize ans et Malefoy n'avait fait que l'insulter. Aujourd'hui, ils étaient tous les deux plus âgés et le « crime » était plus sévère.

- Je pense que tu devrais rester effectivement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'elle va faire ?

- Je ne sais pas, j'espère juste qu'elle ne croisera pas Malefoy avant un moment et que d'ici là elle sera revenue a des sentiments au minimum égaux à ceux qu'elle avait pour lui avant.

- Qu'est-ce que je fais s'il veut lui parler ? Soupira la jeune femme.

- Pourquoi le voudrait-il ? Je crois que j'ai été assez clair avec lui la dernière fois.

- Je ne sais pas. Répondit-elle. Mais depuis quelques jours, mes regards de méchantes le font moins fuir.

- Et bien, je te dirais de ne rien faire Ginny, tu restes à côté, tant qu'il ne devient pas agressif moralement ou physiquement tu laisses filer en espérant qu'Hermione n'en ressorte pas à ramasser à la fiole.

- Et si c'est le contraire ?

- Alors là, laisse-la être blessante ! Il l'a quand même bien mérité. Interposes-toi si tu vois qu'elle va le tuer mais lui coller une bonne baffe soulagera Hermione.

- Ok.

Le pressentiment de Ginny ne l'avait pas trompé car à peine deux jours après sa discussion avec Harry dans la Salle sur demande, Malefoy les coinça toutes les deux à la fermeture de la bibliothèque. Lorsqu'Hermione l'aperçut, elle se tourna vers la porte qu'elle venait de fermer et s'affaira sur la serrure pour la verrouiller.

- Weasley. Salua-t-il la rousse.

- Malefoy. Répondit-elle sur ton ou transparaissait clairement la menace.

Puis ils attendirent en silence qu'Hermione finisse d'être très absorbée par la fermeture de la bibliothèque. De son côté la brune profitait de ses quelques secondes de répit pour décider si elle voulait le fuir et ne vraiment pas le voir ou si elle se décidait à l'affronter une bonne fois pour toutes. Finalement elle se retourna et planta ses yeux droits dans les siens. Quitte à l'affronter autant ne pas faire semblant. Voyant que son amie ne voulait pas s'enfuir, Ginny s'éloigna un peu dans le couloir, observant distraitement les tapisseries.

- Malefoy. Le salua la brune à son tour.

- Bonjour. Répondit-il n'osant ni l'appeler Granger ni utiliser son prénom.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Je voulais m'excuser.

Ginny dissimula tant bien que mal un éclat de rire derrière une quinte de toux.

- T'excuser ? Répéta Hermione avec un sourire méchant.

- Oui. Affirma-t-il. Je m'excuse.

- De quoi exactement ? De m'avoir sauté, de m'avoir fait croire que tu avais changé ou de m'avoir jeté ?

- Hermione, s'il te plait. Soupira-t-il.

- Et bien vas-y, tu voulais t'excuser, je t'écoute. Continua-t-elle en haussant un peu le ton.

- Je ne t'ai jamais dit que j'avais changé !

- Oh non. Tu t'es contenté de me faire ton petit numéro propret.

- Ce n'est pas un numéro !

- Ah bon ? C'est pourtant bien rodé je trouve. Tu m'as joué le sale tour que tu fais à toutes et je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que j'ai été assez stupide pour tomber dedans.

- Je ne cherchais pas à te piéger. Assura-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais alors ?

- Tu le sais parfaitement ! S'exclama le blond.

- NON ! Non je ne sais pas ! Cria-t-elle.

Son cri résonna quelques instants dans le silence du couloir. Hermione était rouge de colère et Draco très pâle.

- Je ne t'ai jamais promis quoique se soit. Soupira-t-il.

- Oh non ! ça je sais, tu t'es bien gardé de dire ce que tu pensais de tout ça, que ce soit en bien ou en mal.

Ils étaient face à face dans ce couloir, Draco regardait Hermione retenir ses larmes de toutes ses forces. Elle ne voulait pas pleurer devant lui, elle ne voulait plus pleurer pour lui parce qu'il ne méritait même pas ça. Elle se calma un peu, ralentissant sa respiration puis se redressa.

- Tu t'es excusé. Tu peux t'en aller.

- Tu ne veux vraiment pas qu'on en parle ?

- Pour dire quoi Malefoy ?

L'utilisation de son nom de famille lui fit mal et il regretta la nuit où elle avait gémi son prénom. Il ne savait pas pourquoi d'ailleurs car même après tout ça il ne se voyait toujours pas sortir pour de bon avec elle. Ses amis, sa famille, les repas du dimanche chez la famille belette ou pire chez des moldus ! Il ne la voyait pas accepter d'avoir un petit ami à mi-temps.

Et pourtant il aurait bien tenté l'aventure ne serait-ce que pour la courtiser, dormir une fois sur deux dans sa chambre, la draguer dans les couloirs alors qu'elle essaierait de rester professionnelle au travail, … tout ça ne le dérangeait pas voir même lui faisait envie. Il avait agi comme un imbécile et il avait regretté ses paroles avant même d'avoir fini de les cracher.

- Je suis désolé.

- Tu l'as déjà dit. Répliqua-t-elle cinglante.

- Est-ce que tu acceptes de me pardonner ?

- Te pardonner ? J'espère que tu rigoles Malefoy ! Même Merlin ne pourrait pardonner ou excuser ce que tu m'as fait. Maintenant, si tu n'as rien d'autre à bredouiller je n'ai pas que ça à faire de ma soirée.

Sur cette dernière phrase elle le planta au milieu du couloir et Ginny lui emboita le pas. Arrivés dans leur appartement, Hermione fila prendre une douche pendant que Ginny mettait le couvert, l'oreille tendue au cas où la brune aurait besoin de soutien. Elles dînèrent en tête à tête comme tous les soirs depuis l'installation de Ginny à Poudlard mais la discussion fut plus détendue que d'habitude. Cette altercation avait soulagée Hermione et la rouquine eut l'impression de retrouver sa meilleure amie.

Elles ne parlèrent pas de la scène qui venait de se passer mais plutôt d'Harry, de Ron et Ashley et des articles de Ginny,… Après le repas elles s'installèrent au salon, Hermione avec un livre et Ginny avec un jeu de carte. Elle les faisait tourner distraitement entre ses doigts en observant son amie, celle-ci avait l'air calme et studieux qu'elle arborait toujours lorsqu'elle lisait. Sa colère était retombée, son chagrin avait disparu et la tension palpable des derniers jours c'était envolée. La rouquine se risqua à entamer le sujet.

- Hermione ?

- Mmh ?

- J'aimerais qu'on parle de Malefoy.

- Pourquoi faire ? Demanda-t-elle sans lever les yeux de son livre.

- Ça pourrait te faire du bien.

- Non Ginny, ça ne pourrait être que douloureux alors est-ce qu'on ne peut pas simplement l'oublier et passer à autre chose ?

- Non ! Pourquoi est-ce que c'est douloureux ?

- Tu le sais parfaitement.

- Je ne suis pas sûre de le savoir et j'aimerais que tu me le dises.

Hermione soupira et posa son livre sur ses genoux, une main entre les pages pour marquer l'endroit ou elle s'était arrêtée. Oui, c'était douloureux de parler de ça car encore aujourd'hui elle sentait ses joues cuirent de honte en se remémorant les choses qu'elle avait faites, les choses qu'elle l'avait suppliée de lui faire et cette honte s'intensifiait encore lorsqu'elle revoyait Malefoy comme elle l'avait vu auparavant : un petit crétin arrogant. C'était encore pire, si par malheur, elle imaginait l'image qu'elle renvoyait. Hermione Granger, une fille droite, courageuse, sage, fidèle qui fricote avec ce suppôt de Salazard, ce dépravé orgueilleux. Qu'elle décadence pour une ex-Gryffondor. Godric ne devait pas être fier d'elle et elle en avait tellement honte.

Alors que cette partie d'elle-même s'auto-flagellait pour tout ça, l'autre en revanche pleurait à chaude larme son cœur brisé, ses espoirs détruit, son amour naissant lapidé. Car, oui, elle avait commencé à l'aimer lui et non plus ce qu'il lui faisait. Elle avait commencé à aimer son jeu de « fuis je te cherche, cherche-moi je te fuis », sa façon de la regarder, ses yeux pétillant lorsqu'elle le surprenait, sans parler de tout ce qu'elle aimait déjà : son odeur, la douceur de ses cheveux, ses mains fines mais puissante qui la guidaient, qui la caressaient. Oui, elle l'aimait.

- Je l'aime. Murmura-t-elle si bas que Ginny ne compris pas.

- Quoi ?

- Je l'aime. Dit-elle un peu plus fort et le livre lui tomba des mains alors qu'elle se recroquevillait sur elle-même.

Ginny se précipita vers elle, se plaça dans son dos et la prit dans ses bras pour la bercer. Hermione gémissait en pleurant et en se tenant le ventre à deux mains. Sa douleur morale était telle qu'elle la ressentait physiquement. Tout son corps était agité de soubresauts de plus en plus fort et Ginny eut juste le temps de lui tirer les cheveux en arrière qu'Hermione se pencha par-dessus l'accoudoir et vomit son repas par terre. La rouquine nettoya d'un coup de baguette et demanda à un elfe de maison de lui apporter un linge humide.

- Et de l'eau ! Rajouta-t-elle alors qu'une deuxième vague de nausée s'abattait sur Hermione.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Hermione n'avait plus rien dans l'estomac mais elle continuait à gémir et à être prise de nausées qui la secouaient des pieds à la tête. Elle ne crachait plus que de la bile acide mais la crise ne semblait pas passer. Ginny avait bien essayé de lui faire avaler une potion contre les vomissements mais elle n'avait pas pu l'avaler.

- Il faut la conduire à l'infirmerie Miss. Dit l'elfe de sa voix aigüe.

- Oui, je l'y emmène. Va prévenir l'infirmière et la directrice.

La créature disparue dans un pop et Ginny essaya de redresser son amie.

- Allez vient Herm'. Il faut aller à l'infirmerie.

- Non. Gémit-elle avant de s'écrouler à quatre pattes prise de tremblements incontrôlables.

Ginny mit un bon quart d'heure à l'amener à l'infirmerie même aidée par l'infirmière et McGonagall venue à leur rencontre. Enfin elles purent allonger la jeune femme sur le côté dans un lit. L'infirmière agita sa baguette au dessus d'elle pendant de longues minutes marmonnant de longues incantations et enfin Hermione sombra.

Une porte qui claque la réveilla. Elle se sentait si mal qu'elle n'avait même pas la force de soulever ses paupières. Elle avait mal partout et ce n'était pas qu'une expression. Son sang qui battait dans ses tempes faisait un raffut du diable. Elle avait l'impression que quelqu'un avait fait des nœuds avec son estomac. Ses bras et ses jambes étaient lourds et engourdis. Respirer lui brûlait les narines et la trachée et elle sentait ses lèvres sèches, gercées et sa langue pâteuse.

Un autre bruit confus résonna à sa droite et elle tourna la tête dans cette direction sans arriver à ouvrir les yeux. Elle comprit, après quelques instants, que c'était une discussion… plutôt animée.

- …si elle est ici. Disait une voix.

- Je t'avais prévenu ! Renchérit une autre.

- Vous devriez partir. Dit une troisième plus calme.

- Ouais en enfer ! Reprit la première voix.

- Vous ne pouvez pas m'empêcher de la voir !

Hermione reconnut immédiatement cette voix là.

- Draco ! Essaya-t-elle de s'exclamer mais seul un grognement rauque sortit de sa gorge.

Elle tenta de se redresser et se força à ouvrir les yeux. Sa vision était floue et la pièce était trop blanche. Le silence qui s'était abattu fut soudain briser par des cris.

- Laissez-moi passer ! Ordonna-t-il.

- Jamais !

- Ginny ! Range ta baguette !

- Monsieur Malefoy, suivez-moi immédiatement hors de cette infirmerie ! Ordonna la voix de McGonagall.

- Non !

Les bras d'Hermione la lâchèrent à ce moment là et elle retomba dans les ténèbres. Lorsqu'elle fut réveillée à nouveau se fut par une autre vague de nausée qui la força à se pencher vers le sol pour vomir.

- Je t'avais dit que c'était pas une bonne idée de la faire transplaner dans cet état. ! S'exclama Ginny sur sa gauche.

C'est alors qu'elle comprit que le balancement qu'elle sentait était les pas d'Harry qui la portait dans ses bras. Elle ne savait pas où ils l'emmenaient mais n'avait pas vraiment envie de savoir. S'ils étaient là tous les deux alors tout irait bien.

- Les médicomages ont dit que ça serait pire d'y aller à pied ou en magicobus ! Grommela Harry.

Hermione voulut leur dire de ne pas se disputer, que tout allait bien mais elle ne put produire qu'un son guttural. Elle sentit Ginny lui caresser les cheveux.

- Chut, je suis là Hermione, on est presque arrivés.

Encore quelques balancements et elle sentit un matelas confortable s'enfoncer sous elle. La sensation était si agréable qu'elle se rendormit aussitôt.

* * *

**Et voilà. Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? La réaction d'Hermione vous parait-elle compréhensible ? exagérée ? idiote ? **

**Dites-moi tout !**


	9. Chapitre 9

**Avant les RAR habituels je voulais vous raconter une anecdote personnelle de ma vie à moi que les vrais fan comprendront ^^ !**

**"Il était une fois ..." Nan je rigole : Il y a quelques jours j'ai été au salon de l'auto à Paris (oui j'habite la grande ville à mon grand regret ^^) avec mon homme (je l'ai traîner à Animal Expo alors je lui devais bien ça même si je n'y connais rien en voiture).**

**Donc, nous déambulions entre les stands lorsqu'on s'est arrêter devant celui de Se*t ("auto émotion"^^), le commercial nous accoste (beau gosse, la trentaine, brun, les yeux clair) et commence à parler voiture avec mon homme. Jusque là, vous me direz : "ben qu'est-ce que ça a voir avec nous ?", à ceci je vous répondrais : le badge !**

**M'ennuyant un peu j'ai jeté un coup d'oeil, par pure curiosité, au badge qu'arborait le commercial et là ... j'ai faillis m'évanouir lorsque j'ai lu son nom de famille : MALFOY !**

**Kyaaaa ! D'un seul coup ils ont du trouver que je venais d'avoir un coup de foudre pour la voiture parce que je l'ai mitraillée sous tous les angles avec mon appareil photo pour essayer de prendre discrètement son badge en photo en me disant : personne ne me croiera !**

**Bon ben comme je suis pas très bonne photographe : j'ai pas une de nette mais bon.**

**Maintenant un peu de RAR puis : l'ultime chapitre !**

**RAR :**

**Elsar :**** hey ! Tout le monde à le droit à un gros chagrin d'amour, ça suffit à rendre malade au sens propre parfois. Effectivement je ne voulais pas d'une scène, deux jours après, où elle lui pardonnerait tout en lui promettant de lâcher ses amis et de lui faire pleins d'enfants !**

**Paracelse :**** C'est vrai que ça m'a fait un peu mal pour cette si jolie robe ! Draco est un Malefoy : las apparences avant tout, traîner avec des Gryffondor ruinerais sa réputation ^^.**

**Clara et Bibi :**** Aha ! Enceinte ou pas ? C'est la grande question de ce chapitre et hônnetement je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce que mes lecteurs ais besoin de se poser la question ^^**

**xShanee :**** Enceinte ou pas ? Encore un lecteur dans le doute ^^**

**JJ775 :**** Voyons si la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid.**

**Kanade Tashibana :**** Les plus profondes pensées reflète souvent la vérité. Les garçon nous font faire n'importe quoi c'est bien connu !**

**JuliaVeniVidiVici :**** Non ! Non ! Non ! Je l'ai déjà dit : pas de meurtre sur le perso principal sinon pas de fin ! Rôôh !**

**MiiSss-Potter :**** Bienvenue sur la fic même si c'est le dernier chapitre, comme on dit : il n'est jamais trop tard ! merci de ton commentaire !**

**Harry :**** Dans quel état il nous as mise notre Mione' ! J'espère qu'elle tiendra bon pour finir la fic ^^**

**Rosalieemmamailie :**** Peut-être.**

**IzzieJenkins :**** Sans plus attendre : la suite :**

* * *

Chapitre 9

Lorsqu'Hermione émergea d'un sommeil cotonneux, elle se sentait un peu mieux mais pas vraiment au top de sa forme. Un coup d'œil à son radio réveil lui indiqua qu'il était onze heures passé. Puis elle réalisa que si son réveil était là c'était qu'elle n'était plus à Poudlard mais dans son appartement. Elle tenta de se lever immédiatement. Pourquoi était-elle là ? Que c'était-il passé ? Qui s'occupait de la bibliothèque ?

Des étoiles dansèrent devant ses yeux lorsqu'elle se leva visiblement trop vite et elle dut s'appuyer contre l'armoire, elle attendit un moment mais les étoiles furent remplacer par un horrible mal de tête et d'estomac. Une main sur le ventre elle rejoignit le salon en s'appuyant aux murs. La pièce était inondée de soleil et l'obligea à fermer les yeux pour ne pas voir son crâne exploser.

- Hermione ! S'exclama Ginny. Tu devrais rester au lit.

- Il est onze heures. Grommela-t-elle. J'ai largement assez dormie.

Harry lui prit le coude, la dirigea vers le canapé et lui plaça un mug de café chaud entre les mains. Elle en but une petite gorgé et le liquide chaud apaisa sa gorge irritée et la détendit presque automatiquement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ? Demanda-t-elle après quelques minutes de silence.

- On se repose. Répondit Harry s'asseyant lui aussi avec une tasse de thé.

Elle ne poursuivit pas tout de suite, essayant de raviver ses souvenirs. La dispute avec Draco et la discussion avec Ginny. Elle se souvenait d'avoir eut si mal et c'était encore le cas même si c'était plus facilement contrôlable. Elle avait eut si mal qu'elle en avait été malade au sens propre mais elle devrait alors être dans sa chambre à Poudlard ou au pire à l'infirmerie.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu es malade. Dit Harry toujours aussi calme, comme si tout ça était parfaitement normal.

- Très malade. Compléta Ginny.

- Racontes-moi. Demanda la brunette à son amie.

Ignorant le regard réprobateur de son copain, la rouquine obéit.

- Tu as commencé à vomir et à trembler, je t'ai emmenée jusqu'à l'infirmerie mais on n'arrivait pas à calmer tes nausées et tu tremblais tellement que l'on ne pouvait pas te faire avaler quoique se soit. Madame Pomfresh et McGonagall ont finit par décider qu'il fallait te transférer à Sainte Mangouste.

- Sainte Mangouste ? Répéta Hermione ne s'en souvenant pas.

- Oui, les médicomages t'ont examinés, ont essayés différents sortilèges car tu ne pouvais toujours pas avaler les potions. Ils ont finis par te plonger dans un sommeil artificiel et t'ont nourri avec une espèce de potion cutanée. Finalement ils nous ont dit que ton mal n'était pas physique et qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire de plus alors nous t'avons ramené ici avant que ton sommeil artificiel ne s'efface et on est restés pour s'occuper de toi.

- Depuis combien de jours suis-je ici ? Demanda-t-elle après un silence.

- Et bien tu es restée deux jours à Sainte Mangouste et nous sommes arrivés ici hier soir.

Hermione digérait tout ça sans un mot. Reparler de tout ça la faisait reprendre pied avec la réalité. Une réalité ou Draco s'était servi d'elle et l'avait jeté et ou elle l'avait repoussé à son tour quelques jours plus tard. Elle baissa la tête, cachant son visage à ses amis, ses traits se crispèrent, ses yeux la piquèrent, elle hoqueta retenant un sanglot mais elle réussit quand même à ne pas craquer devant eux.

- Tout va bien maintenant Hermione.

Elle hocha vivement la tête, inspira profondément et se redressa. Ginny lui fit couler un bain chaud et la consigna dans la salle de bain avec une lumière tamisée et du bain moussant. Pendant ce temps elle retourna dans la cuisine préparer quelque chose à manger. Hermione se glissa dans l'eau chaude et elle dut admettre que c'était agréable même si depuis « l'incident » elle n'avait plus goût à rien. Elle n'aimait pas apprécié quelque chose alors qu'elle avait si mal à l'intérieur et elle tourna le robinet d'eau chaude jusqu'à ce que la douce sensation de chaleur se transforme en brûlure et que l'atmosphère agréablement parfumée soit étouffante.

Une fois propre, elle se sécha rapidement et s'enveloppa d'une serviette. C'est alors qu'elle entendit la sonnette d'entrée. Qui pouvait-bien venir lui rendre visite ici ? Quelqu'un au courant qu'elle n'était plus à Poudlard, Ron peut être. Elle espérait qu'Harry et Ginny n'avait pas prévenus ses parents. Elle sortie la tête dans le couloir.

- Qui c'est ?

- Le facteur sûrement ! S'exclama Ginny en se précipitant vers elle et en l'obligeant à rentrer dans la salle de bain. Ne t'inquiètes pas et occupes-toi de toi. Harry s'en charge parce que moi les trucs de moldus tu sais.

Elle rit nerveusement, lui claqua presque la porte au nez et Hermione trouva ça louche mais elle était trop fatiguée –malgré ses trois jours à dormir- et trop triste pour se préoccuper de quoi que ce soit. Elle s'habilla rapidement et rejoignit ses amis dans la cuisine. Ils s'étaient attablés à sa petite table et avait mis un couvert pour elle. Elle but un peu d'eau et joua avec le contenu de son assiette essayant de donner le change alors qu'elle ne mangeait rien. Ginny essaya de la pousser à avaler quelque chose mais elle déclina tout ce que la rouquine lui proposait.

Les deux jeunes femmes firent la vaisselle après le repas et ils s'assirent tous les trois dans le salon.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Demanda la brunette.

- J'ai envie de sortir, on pourrait aller faire un peu de shopping sur le Chemin de Traverse ?

- Non ça ne me tente pas.

- Moi non plus. Renchérit Harry.

- On pourrait au moins sortir se balader, il fait si beau ! Rouspéta sa petite amie. On peut aller dans le parc dont tu m'as parlé Hermione.

- Bon d'accord. Céda-t-elle.

Elle savait que ses amis ne la laisseraient pas reprendre une vie normale tant qu'elle n'aurait pas un comportement normal. Ils enfilèrent donc une paire de chaussure et sortirent en bas de l'immeuble. Ginny insista pour passer d'abord à la boulangerie, s'acheter quelques douceurs pour les manger dans le parc. Elle trouva très amusant d'aller dans un magasin moldu et de payer avec de l'argent moldu.

Arrivé dans le fameux parc, Ginny choisi un coin ou la pelouse était particulièrement verte et épaisse et installa la grande nappe qu'ils avaient amenés pour s'allonger. Un grand arbre les surplombait et les empêchait d'être éblouis par le soleil radieux. Ginny ne cessait de chuchoter à voix basse, elle trouvait excitant de parler de magie au milieu d'un parc plein de moldus et Harry l'écoutait avec un sourire tendre qui serrait le cœur d'Hermione.

Ils restèrent une bonne heure et demi, Ginny bronza, Harry avait amené un magazine de Quidditch qu'il cachait dans une revue auto/moto pour ne pas attirer l'attention et Hermione regardait les gens se balader. Les parents surveillaient les enfants, les enfants couraient dans tous les sens, les groupes d'amis riaient bruyamment et les amoureux s'embrassaient. Elle ne préférait pas trop regarder ces derniers qu'à chaque fois son ventre se serrait douloureusement et elle repensait à Draco.

Avait-elle bien fait de le repousser aussi violemment ? Avait-elle détruit sa seule chance d'avoir une nouvelle vie du côté du bien ? Elle, si tolérante d'ordinaire, si ouverte d'esprit l'avait rejeté comme il l'avait sûrement été toute sa vie. Dumbledore n'aurait pas été fier d'elle. Mais d'un autre côté ce qu'il avait fait, la manière dont il l'avait traité cette fameuse nuit dépassait tout ce qu'elle pouvait endurer. C'était si humiliant d'avoir l'impression de n'être qu'un objet jetable.

Lorsque Ginny jugea qu'elle s'était suffisamment exposée au soleil, ils rentrèrent par le chemin habituel derrière l'immeuble. En passant à côté de l'emplacement réservé aux containers à ordures, Hermione remarqua une poubelle qui débordait … de fleurs.

- Qu'est-ce que …

Puis elle reconnut un morceau de parchemin tombé à terre. Elle le ramassa et le déplia.

_Hermione,_

_Pardonnes-moi, je n'ai été qu'un idiot._

_Je n'aurais pas dû te traiter comme ça._

_D._

Elle garda le parchemin en main et se mit à fouiller sans retenu dans l'amoncellement de fleurs, elle en ressortit trois autres parchemins du même type alors que ses amis revenaient sur leurs pas, s'étant rendu compte qu'elle n'était plus derrière eux.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Intima-t-elle en brandissant les parchemins sous leur nez.

- Je t'avais dit de les détruire ! S'exclama Ginny à l'adresse de son petit ami.

- Je les ai mises à la poubelle ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus ?

- A la poubelle ? Et le sortilège d'_incendio_ tu connais ? Moldu va !

- Ginny !

- STOP ! Hurla Hermione. Je veux une explication tout de suite.

- Elles sont de Malefoy. Marmonna Ginny.

- Ça je sais Gin'. Qu'est-ce qu'elles font là ?

- J'ai demandé à Harry de nous en débarrasser.

- Non, je veux dire : comment sont-elles arrivées chez moi ?

Ginny ne répondit pas et ce fut Harry qui prit le relais.

- Les deux premiers bouquets étaient à ta porte lorsque nous sommes arrivés hier. Plus tard dans la soirée il est venu en apporter un autre et le quatrième date de ce matin.

- Lorsque j'étais sous la douche. Devina-t-elle.

- Oui.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? Demanda-t-elle après un silence.

- Te voir mais nous avons refusés.

Elle ne demanda pas pourquoi, si elle avait dû passer deux jours à Sainte Mangouste après s'être disputé avec lui qu'en aurait-il été après avoir admis qu'elle l'aimait. Elle jeta un dernier regard aux magnifiques fleurs puis mit les parchemins dans sa poche et reprit son chemin sans un mot.

En début de soirée, Ginny rejoignit Hermione qui lisait dans sa chambre, au calme dans sa chambre.

- Allez debout ! Il faut te préparer.

- Me préparer ?

- Georges fête son anniversaire aux Trois Balais.

- Oh.

Elle allait décliner l'invitation mais le regard de Ginny l'en dissuada et elle se dit que si quelqu'un pouvait la faire rire aujourd'hui c'était bien un des jumeaux Weasley. De plus elle se doutait que si Ginny la pressait d'y aller c'est qu'elle devait savoir qu'ils ne feraient pas de « mauvaise rencontre ».

Moins d'un quart d'heure plus tard, ils étaient prêts. Hermione ne voulait pas paraître jolie mais il faisait trop chaud pour mettre un pantalon et elle ne voulait quand même pas faire honte à ses amis. Elle avait donc enfilé un corsaire serré et un chemisier à manche trois quart. Ginny lui avait coiffé les cheveux en une queue de cheval haute qui dégageait son visage très légèrement maquillé.

Elle avait la mine triste mais présentable. Ils se mirent en route à pied pour trouver un coin tranquille ou transplaner, sa cabine téléphonique habituelle étant trop petite pour les accueillirent tous les trois. Une fois à Pré au Lard, Hermione se mit à stresser sans raison. Elle avait peur d'y aller parce qu'elle avait peur de s'amuser et d'oublier ses malheurs avec le Serpentard et elle ne voulait pas l'oublier. L'oublier signifierait qu'il n'était rien à ses yeux et c'était faux, pourquoi aurait-elle tant souffert si ça n'avait été rien ?

Ils entrèrent dans le pub bondé et trouvèrent bien vite la table de Georges qui déballait ses paquets avec enthousiasme. Harry et Ginny offrirent le leur en précisant qu'il venait d'eux trois et Hermione souffla à l'oreille de son amie qu'elle leur rembourserait sa part. Puis ils commandèrent des bièraubeurres et se joignirent aux autres invités. Il n'y avait de Serpentard que Blaise qui accompagnait sa toute nouvelle femme et cela rassura Hermione qui s'assit dans un coin et sirota sa boisson en regardant ses amis entretenir leur vie sociale.

Soudain Ron jaillit de nulle part et l'enlaça.

- Mione' ! Comme je suis content de te voir.

- Bonjour Ron. Répondit-elle en se forçant à sourire.

- Ça va ? Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette.

L'expression, venant d'un ventre sur patte comme Ron, fit rire Hermione. Elle se maudit l'instant suivant mais elle n'avait pas pu se retenir, Ron était si naturel et sa joie était si communicative qu'elle ne pouvait lutter contre. Cependant, même si elle était un peu plus détendue, Ron remarqua quand même son malaise.

- Ça va, ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis juste un peu crevé en ce moment. Essaya-t-elle de le rassurer.

- Mouais. Fit-il mais il n'insista pas.

Ils discutèrent un moment puis Ron s'excusa auprès de son amie et elle le vit se diriger vers Ginny et Harry, sûrement pour leur demander s'ils savaient ce qui la tourmentait. En effet, quelques instants plus tard elle entendit un « Quoi ?! » retentissant. Elle redouta la réaction du rouquin mais il ne revint pas la voir et elle le vit plus tard avec Ashley, souriant et détendu. Elle ne savait pas ce que ces deux amis lui avait dit mais ça l'avait calmé ou alors il avait muri tout simplement. A l'époque de Poudlard, s'il avait apprit qu'elle couchait avec Malefoy, elle en aurait vu de toute les couleurs mais s'il avait apprit la manière dont il l'avait traité alors la ligné des Malefoy se serait éteinte à tout jamais –et peut être sans pour autant qu'il perde la vie.

Assise dans son coin, elle était cachée aux yeux de la salle par le groupe d'amis presque tous debout mais de toute façon elle n'avait déjà pas envie de faire semblant d'être contente auprès de ses amis alors encore moins auprès d'inconnus. Elle commanda un autre verre après avoir fini le premier et alla se rasseoir à sa petite place. En observant ses amis réunis pour une occasion festive elle se rendit alors compte qu'au milieu d'eux tous elle se sentait seule. Elle était en décalage avec leur joie. Ils étaient heureux de se retrouver ensemble alors qu'elle ne pensait qu'à être seule et ne voulait voir personne pour pouvoir ruminer son chagrin et ses pensées tranquillement.

Alors qu'elle pensait ne pas pouvoir se sentir plus mal à l'aise, elle aperçut Pansy entre les jambes de Georges et celle de Ron. Et qui disait Pansy disait souvent Draco. Elle se fit encore plus petite, plongeant son nez dans son verre en espérant que personne ne la verrait. Lorsque Ginny repéra elle aussi la Serpentard, elle se précipita vers Hermione.

- Tu veux qu'on rentre ?

- Non, ne vous occupez pas de moi, amusez-vous.

- On ne s'amuse plus, Georges est trop bourré pour être marrant.

- D'accord, je suis prête à partir quand vous voulez. Dit-elle en souriant faiblement.

Ginny reparti à la recherche d'Harry et après l'avoir trouvé revint vers Hermione.

- Viens on va dire au revoir à Georges.

Elle se leva et garda le regard baissé, mais après avoir salué Georges alors que Ginny et Harry faisait de même, elle ne put empêcher son regard de dériver dans la salle à la recherche de ses cheveux blond. Un geste qu'elle regretta aussitôt qu'elle l'aperçut. Il était de trois quart dos mais parfaitement reconnaissable, il tenait un verre dans la main gauche et la droite était posée… dans le creux des reins d'une jolie brune.

Hermione se figea. Il éclata de rire lorsqu'un de ses amis lui dit quelque chose. Il rayonnait et elle le trouva beau puis il tourna la tête vers elle et leurs regards se croisèrent. Son rire mourut aussitôt dans sa gorge et il retira sa main de la brune comme un mari infidèle surprit sur le fait. Il ne fit pas un geste vers elle, se contentant de la regarder avec un air triste, désolé. Le masque social qu'il portait quelques secondes plus tôt était tombé.

A ce moment, les deux anciens Gryffondor rejoignirent Hermione et la poussèrent hors du pub en foudroyant Malefoy du regard. Ils eurent peur que cette brève rencontre ne déclenche une rechute chez Hermione mais elle fut égale à elle-même sur le chemin du retour. Elle était en train de se brosser les dents dans la salle de bain lorsqu'elle entendit la sonnette d'entrée puis des pas précipités. Elle n'ouvrit pas la porte mais colla son oreille contre le battant pour écouter la conversation.

- Bonsoir.

- Au revoir. Répliqua Ginny avant de claquer la porte.

La sonnette retenti encore deux fois et elle entendit Ginny chuchoter à voix basse et la porte se rouvrir.

- C'est pour elle.

- Elle n'en veut pas. Répondit Harry.

- Qu'elle en fasse ce qu'elle veut, je les lui donne quand même.

- T'es vraiment gonflé Malefoy !

- Va trainer ta tête de scroutt à pétard ailleurs ! Cria Ginny.

- Je veux juste que vous lui donniez.

- Et tu crois qu'on va te laisser torturer notre meilleure amie comme ça encore longtemps ?

- Torturer ? Répéta-t-il.

- Ne fais pas l'innocent ça m'énerve. Menaça le Survivant.

- T'afficher avec cette pouffiasse à l'anniversaire de Georges, c'est pas de la torture peut être ? Renchérit Ginny.

- Je suis désolé, j'ai fait une erreur, je ne savais pas qu'elle serait là.

- Tu fais beaucoup d'erreur Malefoy. Rétorqua Harry.

Puis la porte claqua à nouveau. Le cœur d'Hermione battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Elle devinait qu'il avait apporté un nouveau bouquet de fleurs. Et comme une imbécile elle avait envie de le voir. Elle se sentait seule depuis qu'ils avaient arrêtés de se côtoyer ou plutôt de se confronter.

Dans la semaine qui suivit, Hermione se remit à manger ce qu'il lui fallait pour survivre et rassurer ses amis. Tous les soirs, Draco amenait un nouveau bouquet de fleurs que Ginny s'empressait de détruire après s'être assuré qu'Hermione n'avait vu ni les fleurs ni leur expéditeur. Ils ne la laissaient jamais le voir mais elle ne luttait pas beaucoup non plus. Puis un soir, alors qu'ils étaient tous les trois dans le salon après le repas, ils abordèrent le sujet du retour à Poudlard.

- Est-ce que tu veux y retourner ?

- Oui bien sur, j'ai prévu un planning de révision très serré pour les cinquième et septième années et je suis déjà en retard !

- Hermione, tu dois penser à toi. Intima Harry. N'y retournes pas pour les élèves mais pour toi aussi.

- Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? Proposa Ginny.

- Non, merci Gin'. C'est gentil mais je ne peux pas être chaperonné constamment. Il va falloir que je me débrouille seule un jour.

Elle resta silencieuse un moment puis reprit.

- Laissez-moi la nuit pour réfléchir et je vous dirais ça demain.

- D'accord. Bonne nuit Mione'.

- Bonne nuit.

La jeune femme alla se mettre en pyjama et se brosser les dents dans la salle de bain puis après un dernier « bonne nuit », elle se ferma dans sa chambre. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle ouvrit un tiroir de sa commode et en sorti le parchemin qu'elle avait ramassé près des fleurs dans la poubelle.

Après l'avoir tourné, et retourné entre ses doigts. Après l'avoir lu et relu jusqu'à le connaitre par cœur, elle se décida enfin à prendre une plume, le retourner et elle écrivit à son tour :

_Draco ?_

Quelques minutes plus tard une réponse s'inscrivit.

_Oui ?_

Il avait mit si longtemps à lui répondre qu'elle avait cru un instant qu'il n'avait peut être pas ensorcelé ce parchemin là ou qu'il avait autre chose à faire que de lui répondre. Elle se senti idiote parce qu'elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire à présent.

_Où es-tu ?_

Ecrivit-elle finalement.

_A Poudlard, dans mes appartements._

Ça l'avançait bien. Que pouvait-elle dire, qu'avait-elle envie de dire ? Elle n'eut pas à réfléchir trop longtemps car il prit les rênes de la conversation.

_Tu veux qu'on se voit ? Je peux stupéfixier Potter et Weasley si tu le souhaites._

Elle étouffa son rire de peur que ces derniers ne l'entendent mais rien ne bougea dans le salon.

_Non, je ne préfère pas._

Répondit-elle, sérieuse à présent. Elle savait qu'il essayait de la faire rire pour qu'elle lui pardonne et que tout redevienne comme avant mais elle ne le voulait pas, il lui avait fait trop de mal pour qu'elle se donne le droit de le pardonner si rapidement.

_Tu veux qu'on parle ?_

Oui, oui elle voulait parler avec lui, elle voulait le voir, s'asseoir à côté de lui, parler pendant des heures et après, peut être, le laisser l'embrasser et faire l'amour.

_Non._

Répondit-elle malgré toutes ses pensées chaotiques qui se bousculaient dans sa tête. Avant qu'il ait eut le temps d'écrire autre chose elle rajouta :

_Je voulais juste te dire que j'allais revenir à Poudlard et que je ne voulais pas que tu m'approche._

Elle resta devant son parchemin devenu vierge après que l'encre ait été absorbée et elle fut surprise de voir un autre mot réapparaître car elle pensait avoir été assez claire.

_Pourquoi ?_

Elle devait reprendre le travail, son éthique ne s'en remettrait pas sinon mais elle devait aussi faire le point et c'était impossible lorsqu'il était dans les parages.

_Laisse-moi juste un peu de temps._

Le mot qui suivit fut son dernier puisqu'il resta imprimé sur le parchemin qu'Hermione rangea dans le tiroir de sa commode avant de se mettre au lit pour de bon :

_D'accord._

Comme décidé, Hermione rentra à Poudlard le jour suivant. C'était un beau début de juin, chaud et ensoleillé, Ginny l'accompagna pour l'aider à ranger ses affaires et s'attarda le plus possible. La rouquine n'était pas rassurée de la savoir à nouveau seul dans le même château que son bourreau. Hermione dut lui assurer plusieurs fois que tout irait bien, qu'elle l'éviterait comme la peste et elle lui promit également de lui écrire chaque jour.

A son tour la jeune Weasley lui promit d'être là dans la minute si jamais elle ne se sentait pas bien ou si elle voulait juste parler. Le professeur McGonagall vint lui souhaiter un bon retour et prendre des nouvelles de sa santé puis tout le monde quitta enfin ses appartements et Hermione, pensant être soulagé et enfin seule, se rendit compte que c'était pire. Elle sortit aussitôt dans le parc et l'air frais lui fit du bien.

Puis elle aperçut au loin la silhouette d'Hagrid et décida d'aller le saluer. Celui-ci en fut ravi et il l'invita à prendre le thé. Il s'enquit de sa bonne santé et lui recommanda l'air frais de la montagne. Ils furent en retard pour le dîner car elle avait fait volontairement trainer la discussion avec Hagrid afin de retarder le moment ou elle croiserait son regard. Mais en entrant dans la Grande Salle elle se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas là. Après avoir entamé la discussion avec Neville qui, lui aussi, lui souhaita un bon retour, elle lui demanda négligemment si Malefoy avait été malade lui aussi.

- Non. Répondit le professeur de botanique. Il a déjà dîné, il était à table quand je suis arrivé et il a mangé en cinq minutes à peine puis il est reparti comme une flèche.

Hermione sourit discrètement, il tenait parole. Le lendemain elle rouvrit la bibliothèque et son aide au devoir et se plongea corps et âme dans les révisions des BUSES et des ASPICS. Comme à l'époque de sa scolarité, c'était toujours une délivrance de réviser des cours et de ne penser qu'à ça. Elle était presque aussi stressée que les étudiants eux-mêmes mais c'était un bon stress.

Il n'y avait que le soir lorsqu'elle se mettait au lit et rangeait son livre que son esprit pensait à tout le reste, pensait à Draco. Elle avait reçu un hibou le jour même de monsieur Bott, lui annonçant le succès de Sarah à son examen de fin d'année faisant d'elle une libraire à par entière et une toute nouvelle demandeuse d'emploi. Il lui demandait des nouvelles d'elle et de son emploi, de l'avancé des recherches de McGonagall pour lui trouver une remplaçante et l'informait de la volonté de Sarah de postuler pour ce poste si elle n'y restait pas.

Elle avait donc à présent pleinement le choix de décider de sa vie. Rester bibliothécaire de Poudlard ou redevenir libraire chez Fleury et Bott, en sachant que quelque soit son choix, elle ne laissait personne dans l'embarras derrière elle. Dans un sens ça ne l'arrangeait pas car à présent cette décision seule reposerait sur ses sentiments et sur sa relation avec Draco, si on pouvait appeler ça une relation de son point de vue.

De son côté le jeune homme tenait parole. Elle le voyait le moins possible et si par malheur ils se croisaient dans les couloirs ou dans la Grande Salle alors il déguerpissait aussitôt qu'il l'a remarquait. Mais lorsqu'il ne la voyait pas, elle pouvait alors l'observer en catimini comme une collégienne amoureuse. Si elle n'avait pas été aveuglée par la haine à l'époque elle aurait remarqué, comme toutes ses condisciples, qu'il était beau –Ginny aurait dit sexy.

Elle savait que tôt ou tard ils devraient se confronter et prendre une décision mais elle voulait être sûre de son choix avant d'aller le voir car si elle avait le moindre doute, dans un sens ou dans l'autre, il saurait la faire pencher du côté ou il voulait qu'elle aille. Draco Malefoy n'était pas à Serpentard pour rien, c'était un maître dans l'art de la manipulation et même si parfois il ne le faisait pas exprès c'était dans sa nature d'amener les gens à faire ou dire des choses qui étaient en sa faveur.

De son côté Draco stressait, une chose qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti à propos d'une femme. Il savait les faire languir, il savait les faire craquer, il savait contourner les ordres qu'elles donnaient sans les faire fuir mais Hermione Granger était différente. La violence de ses sentiments trahis par une maladie si grave qu'elle avait dû être transférée à Sainte Mangouste avait fini d'achever le blond qui s'en voulait déjà pour les paroles dures qu'il lui avait dites.

Il avait essayé de lui parler et de s'excuser maladroitement mais ça n'avait fait qu'empirer les choses. Ce n'était pas une chose facile de se faire pardonner pour quelqu'un qui était si orgueilleux. S'excuser c'était reconnaître ses erreurs et faire preuve d'un peu d'humilité. Un exercice difficile pour lui.

Pansy avait essayé d'en parler avec lui. Elle avait été intriguée par la relation que son meilleur ami entretenait avec Granger et surtout pourquoi il l'avait choisi, elle. C'était déjà étrange de savoir qu'ils couchaient ensemble mais quand elle l'avait vu porter la robe achetée par Draco, là elle avait été vraiment étonnée. Ginny l'avait alors entraîné plus loin et elles avaient mises leurs informations en commun. Mais ça ne l'avait pas beaucoup avancée.

Ce soir là justement, la chouette de Pansy vint frapper au carreau des appartements du maître des potions. Draco lui ouvrit d'un coup de baguette et déplia négligemment le parchemin.

_Salut !_

_Blaise donne une soirée chez lui ce soir._

_On est déjà tous là _

_On t'attend_

_P._

Draco déclina l'invitation et renvoya la chouette puis il s'installa confortablement dans son canapé et ouvrit sa revue de potion préféré « Dans ton chaudron ». C'était sans compter sur la ténacité de sa meilleure amie qui lui répondit presque aussitôt :

_Suis aux Trois Balais_

_Rejoins –moi_

_P._

Très télégraphique comme message mais le ton autoritaire y était facilement identifiable. Il remit donc ses chaussures et sa cape en ronchonnant et sortit du château. Il se rendit à pied jusqu'aux Trois Balais, s'assit à la même table que son amie et commanda une bièraubeurre.

- Salut.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Attaqua-t-elle d'emblée.

- Merci ça va bien et toi ?

- Draco ! Menaça-t-elle.

- Mais il ne se passe rien Pansy je n'ai juste pas envie de sortir c'est tout.

- Ça n'aurait pas un rapport avec l'hospitalisation de Granger ? Demanda-t-elle innocemment.

- Comment tu sais ça toi ?

- Je sais tout Malefoy, tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps. Dit-elle avec un sourire dont Salazar aurait été fier. Répond-moi maintenant.

- Je ne sais pas Pans'. J'ai pas la tête à ça c'est tout.

- Vous en êtes où tous les deux ?

- Ça c'est une bonne question.

- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle a fini à Sainte Mangouste avec, je cite, « une maladie non physique » ?

- D'où tu sors ça ? S'exclama-t-il.

- J'ai lu le rapport médical.

- Quoi ? Toi, tu as couchée avec un médicomage ! Rigola-t-il.

- Ne t'éloignes pas du sujet et réponds moi bon sang ! Cria-t-elle. Comment veux-tu que je t'aide si tu reste aussi expressif qu'un troll ?

Il attendit que les quelques clients qui s'étaient intéressés à leur table se détournent pour riposter.

- Je ne sais même pas ce qu'il c'est réellement passé mais je suis sûr que ça a un rapport avec ce que j'ai dis.

- Crache le morceau.

- Après la soirée commémorative, lorsque je suis rentré dans les cachots, elle m'attendait devant la porte.

Les yeux de Pansy se mirent à briller et elle ne put empêcher ses lèvres de s'étirer mais elle ne dit rien le laissant continuer.

- Je l'ai laissé entrée. Nous avons fait l'amour et nous avons discutés un peu et puis elle s'est mise à parler de sa copine Weasley et je me suis dit que si elle était au courant pour nous, toute sa clique ne tarderait pas à le savoir et alors il faudrait que je choisisse.

Il marqua une pause, buvant une gorgé de boisson mais Pansy ne dit rien, l'encourageant simplement à poursuivre du regard.

- Continuer notre petit jeu dans l'ombre n'aurait plus aucun sens si tout le monde est au courant alors il faudrait que l'on « sorte du placard ». D'abord je me suis dit que ça pourrait être sympa voir même amusant. Je l'ai imaginé pendant des dîners mondains ou elle moucherait tous ceux qui lui demanderaient ce qu'elle faisait avec un ex-mangemort.

Pansy pouffa à son tour en imaginant un vieil aristocrate remit à sa place par la jeune femme et un sourire triste naquit sur le visage du blond.

- Puis je me suis dit que si elle venait dans mon monde il faudrait que j'aille dans le sien. Alors je lui ais dit de partir et je me suis enfermé dans la salle de bain.

La jeune femme voyait parfaitement ce qu'il voulait dire par là et elle se sentait mal à l'aise rien qu'en s'imaginant à la place de Draco mais elle le laissa développer sa pensée car il avait besoin de parler de ça, de l'extérioriser.

- Fréquenter Weasmoche et Potter serait à la limite supportable, ça me donnera des occasions de plus de me foutre de leur gueule et j'aimerais voir la tête de la belette lorsque j'embrasserais Hermione sous son nez.

Cette fois-ci, ils ne purent réprimer un fou-rire, s'attirant une fois de plus l'attention des clients les plus proches. Enfin ils se calmèrent et Draco redevint sérieux.

- Et puis j'ai pensé à ses parents.

- Des moldus. Compléta Pansy.

- Non mais Pans' ! Tu m'imagines dîner avec des moldus ! S'exclama-t-il avant de singer une conversation imaginaire. Bonjour monsieur Granger, vous avez vu le quart de final de Quidditch ? Ah bah non : vous êtes moldu. Et que pensez-vous de la dernière loi votée par le Magenmagot ? Ah oui, ça non plus vous connaissez pas.

Pansy ne savait pas quoi lui dire car il avait raison. Même si elle ne souhaitait pas la mort des moldus, elle non plus ne s'imaginait pas s'asseoir à la même table qu'eux et les traiter en égaux. Non pas parce qu'elle les méprisait mais parce qu'ils étaient véritablement inférieurs à eux et qu'ils n'avaient aucun point commun. Ça serait comme parler d'arithmancie avancée avec un enfant de quatre ans.

- Est-ce que tu crois qu'elle accepterait que tu ne veuilles pas rencontrer ses parents ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

- Est-ce que tu crois qu'elle le comprendrait ? Rétorqua-t-il.

- Je suppose que non.

Ils restèrent en silence, l'un assis en face de l'autre pendant un long moment. A siroter leur bièraubeurre et à réfléchir.

- Donc. Reprit Pansy. Tu aimerais qu'elle te quitte définitivement ?

- Ça me fait mal de penser ça Pans'.

- Je comprends.

- Ça me fait mal mais je sais que je ne pourrais pas être le gentil petit ami Gryffondorien qu'elle voudrait. Et de toute façon, elle me quittera lorsqu'elle se rendra compte que je ne peux pas rencontrer ses parents. Alors autant qu'on fasse ça tout de suite plutôt que de laisser trainer toute cette merde.

Il se leva, posa quelques gallions sur la table puis sortit dans la nuit pour retourner à Poudlard.

Malgré sa hâte d'en finir, Draco laissa du temps à Hermione comme il le lui avait promis. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de qualité mais il était un homme de parole. Il la laissa penser à tout ça puis venir vers lui pour leur ultime confrontation. Celle qui déciderait de leur avenir.

Ce fut un soir de mi-juin que cela arriva. Les premières épreuves de BUSES et d'ASPICS débutaient le lendemain et Hermione n'avait plus rien à apporter aux élèves sinon du soutien moral. Il était donc temps pour la jeune femme de fermer la bibliothèque pour les grandes vacances et de rentrer chez elle.

La bibliothèque était en ordre, ses appartements vidés et ses bagages l'attendaient dans le Grand Hall. Elle était allée saluer Neville et le professeur McGonagall. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une chose à faire avant de partir.

Draco était en train de rassembler des parchemins épars sur son bureau professoral lorsque des coups timides résonnèrent contre la porte de sa salle de classe. Il soupira. C'était son dernier jour de classe, ensuite il n'aurait plus que de la surveillance d'épreuve et de la correction de copie à son planning. Ça ne pouvait donc qu'être le moment tant redouté et tant attendu qui se présentait. Il soupira une nouvelle fois et finit d'ajuster ses parchemins.

- Entrez.

Hermione passa la tête dans l'embrasure.

- Je ne te dérange pas ?

- Non, entre.

Elle referma la porte derrière elle et s'avança craintivement dans la salle de potion en se tortillant les mains. Il lui proposa de s'asseoir mais elle refusa, préférant rester debout face à lui, séparés par le bureau. Elle était chaussée de sandales et vêtue d'une petite robe légère à bretelle blanc cassé sous un boléro couleur caramel. Elle portait à l'épaule un sac à main assorti.

- Comment ça va ? Finit-il par dire pour briser le silence.

- Bien merci.

- Tu vas mieux ? Insista-t-il d'une voix douce.

- Oui, ce n'était rien de grave.

Le silence retomba dans la salle de classe vide. Hermione regardait ses pieds et Draco ne regardait qu'elle. Il la vit rassembler mentalement son courage et se redresser.

- Je ne vais pas t'embêter longtemps, je suppose que tu as pleins de choses à préparer pour les examens.

- Tu ne m'embête jamais.

- Je… je voulais juste te dire au revoir.

Il ne répondit pas, voulant qu'elle termine ça le plus vite et le moins douloureusement possible.

- Je ne reviendrais pas l'année prochaine.

- On arrête alors ? Ne put-il s'empêcher de demander.

- Oui. On arrête.

Leurs cœurs se serrèrent de concert à cette phrase mais Draco n'en laissa absolument rien paraître et Hermione tenta de rester maître d'elle-même ou sinon elle était sûre qu'elle allait s'écrouler sur le dallage.

- Je… je voulais quand même qu'on mette les choses à plat avant.

Draco se maudit à l'instant même où ses prochains mots quittèrent ses lèvres mais ce fut plus fort que lui.

- Aux Trois Balais, l'autre soir, je ne voulais pas te faire de mal tu sais. Cette fille ne représente rien pour moi. Je ne savais pas que tu serais là et j'essayais juste de donner le change devant mes amis mais je m'en voulais terriblement pour ce que je t'ai dit. Je n'en pensais pas un mot.

Hermione resta figée devant cette tirade qui révélait plus sur lui que les mois qu'ils avaient passé à se côtoyer. Il se retourna d'un bloc ne sachant plus s'il était capable de contrôler son visage et son corps maintenant qu'il n'arrivait même plus à contrôler ce qu'il disait. Qu'essayait-il de faire en lui disant tout cela ? Il s'était décidé à la laisser partir et maintenant il tentait pathétiquement d'expliquer son comportement et de la faire changer d'avis. Une main sur son épaule le fit sursauter. Hermione le força à se retourner et il tenta tant bien que mal de remettre son masque d'impassibilité mais sa phrase suivante lui fit perdre tout ses moyens :

- Je te pardonne.

Son visage se décomposa et la suite ne fut pas pour améliorer. Elle posa sa main sur sa joue, plantant ses yeux dans les siens.

- Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

Il ne répondit pas trop choqué par la réponse qui lui était naturellement venue à l'esprit : oui.

- J'ai besoin de savoir. Expliqua-t-elle. Avant de partir, je voudrais savoir ce que ça a représenté pour toi. Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

Il hocha nerveusement la tête, incapable de parler.

- Moi aussi. Répondit-elle. Mais …

Ce fut la goutte de potion qui fit déborder le chaudron. Il ne la laissa pas poursuivre, l'attrapa par la taille et scella leurs lèvres dans un baiser passionné et désespéré. Elle résista les premières secondes mais finalement passa ses mains derrière sa nuque et répondit au baiser de toute son âme. Elle se donna entièrement dans cette ultime étreindre. Puis, lorsqu'il la relâcha pour respirer elle le repoussa gentiment et fit un pas en arrière.

Draco sut alors que cet aveu n'avait été que les prémices d'autres révélations plus douloureuses et le faible espoir que tout s'arrangerait vola en éclat comme un rapeltout tombant d'un balai.

Elle se mordilla les lèvres, comme savourant une dernière fois les effluves du baiser et ce geste transcenda le jeune homme qui ne rêvait plus que de l'embrasser encore et encore. C'est alors qu'elle reprit.

- Moi aussi mais ça ne suffit pas Draco. Dit-elle et il se figea.

Ayant réussi à capter son attention, elle poursuivit tout de suite avant que son propre corps ne prenne le pouvoir sur sa raison car ce baiser avait réveillé d'autres souvenir qu'elle rêvait de reproduire avec le Serpentard.

- Nous ne sommes pas du même monde. Poursuivit-elle. Et même si nous arrivions à nous entendre cela ne durera pas. Nos natures profondes nous rattraperons comme elles l'ont fait la nuit de la soirée commémorative.

Elle ne mentionna pas ouvertement cette scène qui était encore trop pénible pour elle et qui le serait sûrement comme un souvenir amer toute sa vie. Il ouvrit la bouche mais elle ne le laissa pas parler.

- Ne m'interrompt pas s'il te plait. Je dois dire tout ça.

Il obéit même s'il ne voulait pas entendre la suite, ne la devinant que trop bien.

- Ça ne marchera pas entre nous parce que ça n'a jamais marché. Je sais que tu as changé, tu es plus ouvert, plus gentil et tu n'es incontestablement plus un petit crétin arrogant.

Ils se sourirent à cette phrase qui avait été une des insultes préférés d'Hermione à son égard lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes.

- Malgré ça, il y a des choses qui n'ont pas changées et qui ne changeront jamais parce qu'elles ne t'ont pas été insufflées par tes parents, Voldemort ou ton éducation. Des choses qui font que tu n'aimes pas mes amis. Tu les supportes mais tu ne les apprécies pas.

Il ne pouvait contester ce dernier point. Il les supportait et les respectait un minimum mais il n'avait aucun plaisir à les côtoyer.

- Je pense que l'époque pré-Voldemort te manque. Dit-elle avant de s'empresser de préciser le voyant froncer les sourcils. Je ne parle pas des meurtres, de la guerre et tout ça mais du temps où être un Malefoy signifiait quelque chose aux yeux des gens. Et je pense que tu n'a pas complètement fais ton deuil de cette époque. Tu t'y accroche de toutes tes forces par le poste que tu occupes, par la crainte que tu inspire à tes élèves et par le mépris que tu affiches envers Harry, Ron ou Ginny. Je me demande encore comment on a pu en arriver là avec cette volonté si puissante que tu as de nous détester. Dans tous les cas, je sais que c'est ça qui continueras à te pousser à me faire du mal et qui finira par tuer tous sentiments entre nous. Alors autant s'éviter toute cette souffrance en arrêtant maintenant.

Que pouvait-il répondre à ça ? Elle avait raison. Changer de camp pendant la guerre avait été le plus gros changement de sa vie et il appréciait à présent beaucoup de personnes qui étaient auparavant ses ennemis alors pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas aimer le Trio d'or et les Weasley sinon pour les raisons qu'elle venait d'évoquer.

- D'accord.

Au fond d'elle Hermione aurait souhaité qu'il réfute ce qu'elle venait de dire, qu'il se batte pour l'avoir, qu'il lui assure qu'il pouvait renoncer à tout ça pour elle mais ce n'était pas le cas et elle allait se mettre à détester Draco Malefoy plus que jamais. Elle allait le haïr d'avoir été faible d'autant plus fort qu'elle l'aimait. Elle ajusta la lanière de son sac à main sur son épaule.

- Alors au revoir. Dit-elle en lui jetant un dernier regard puis elle tourna les talons.

Il la regarda remonter l'allée de sa classe en faisant taire la petite voix dans sa tête qui hurlait pour la retenir, pour la faire revenir. La porte se referma presque sans bruit dans son dos et Draco se retrouva seul. La porte se referma presque sans bruit dans son dos et Hermione se retrouva seule.

FIN

* * *

**Nous y voilà enfin : le dernier chapitre de Seconde Chance !**

**N'hésitez pas à reviewer, même si c'est le dernier chapitre il y aura quand même une réponse à chacun.**

**Je tenais à vous dire que ça a été un réel plaisir d'écrire cette fic et j'espère que ça aura été un réel plaisir pour vous de la lire.**

**En quelques chiffres, Seconde Chance c'est :**

**1 fanfiction**

**9 chapitres**

**21 favorites**

**42 followers**

**67 reviews**

**145 pages Word**

**284 jours d'écriture**

**306 Ko ^^**

**7 786 views**

**65 539 mots**

**Pour finir un grand merci à tous mes reviewers : aangel-21, Clara et Bibi, Julia VeniVidiVici, Samsam, m2010, Helia.H, Harry, Ancre, Elsar, SlytherinDoll, Emma-des-iles-974, Millou, echiou, IzzieJenkins, Zouzounette, Maroussa, MissK-Diary, Godsavetheslim, Ange Lapuce, lolo, xShanee, Rosalieemmamailie, MiiSss-Potter, Kanade Tashibana, JJ775, psychotic-jackass, Paracelse et Miss-Writer33.**

**Je vous dis à très bientôt !**

**Noire de Jais**


End file.
